Dovahkiin of Old
by JaquieLemonLime
Summary: Dominae had never imagined she would be the almighty Dragonborn, the one foretold to save the World. It was every Nord's dream. However, there's something strange about her connection to the dragons, something that she can't put her finger on. Thankfully, she has the help of the Companions to keep her strong.
1. Offer

The doors of Dragonsreach closed heavily behind her and her new follower, Lydia, almost making Dominae jump out of surprise. In fact, the first time she had entered the intimidating halls of Dragonsreach, she had done just that. The elder cleaning women had laughed silently before she had walked off to talk to the Jarl. That time had only been hours ago, though it seemed like many weeks had passed.

It was comical how far Dominae had come once she was forced into Skyrim. One moment dragged to the chopping block to be beheaded as an unfortunate Imperial prisoner, the next she's the Thane of Whiterun in the span of only two months. It seemed almost impossible, but here she was, walking down the carved steps of the city with a follower forever at her back.

Though, she couldn't entirely call it impossible, not with all the things that seemed to be on her side. Being named a Dragonborn gave her an advantage that no others had, or at least none that she knew of. Dominae was still a little confused on the subject, however. She had heard of the long lost Dragonborns; brave men and women born with the gift to defeat dragons. But that had always seemed like just a story. Well, so had dragons, until they had started showing up in Skyrim. She had given the mythical creature a killing blow, so she knew from first-hand how real they were; the burns on her arms was proof enough for all who didn't believe.

A shadow caught the Dragonborn's attention, though she showed no move as to acknowledging it. Lydia, who was very rash in her ways of dealing with trouble, did not go off to chase the shadow, so Dominae could only conclude she hadn't seen it. It only showed how inexperienced she really was.

"Lydia," Dominae said, speaking for the first time since leaving Dragonsreach, "I want you to go down to The Bannered Mare and grab a room for us. Wait for me there; you can eat and drink on my gold if it pleases you."

The sudden request had Lydia suspicious, but she had been raised to take orders from those of higher rank and she swallowed the question she wanted to ask. She nodded her head and replied "As you wish, my Thane" before trotting off to do as she was told.

Dominae waited until the younger woman was out of sight to turn around to face the shadow, which happened to be an elder man. He hadn't moved from his leaning position against a nearby house and was watching her like an alchemist would a brewing potion. It was a moment or two before he said anything to her.

"Word of your excellence has traveled fast, Dragonborn. Are you as amazing as everyone says you are?"

"I am a modest warrior. I can only speak for what I have truly accomplished, not what others have said I have done. What you heard may be true, or it may be lies. What does it matter to you?"

The man let out a hefty laugh that seemed too large for his body, but his grin was wide with real laughter. Dominae's hand, which had been twitching to reach for her war hammer, relaxed slightly at her side.

"A lass that knows how to get to the point, I like that. I'm glad I found you."

"You say all this, but you have yet to state your purpose or your name," the Dragonborn stated, growing impatient.

"I am Vignar Gray-Mane, and I am a member of The Companions. The reason I take you away from your duties is that I see potential in you, something that would be good for us. And by the looks of you, it looks like you could use some training."

The insult did not go unheard. Though Dominae wasn't skilled masterfully in most weaponry, she was competent enough to know how to kill. Before she had been captured, she never had much need for it, but in Skyrim, it was easy to think little about those you killed.

"I am fine as I am, Vignar Gray-Mane."

"Do you not want to be the best lass? Do you think slaying dragons and killing bandits is something that comes natural?" the elder scoffed, pushing off the wall, "It is not. If you go around like this, there will be someone out there that will kill you easily. What will life be like if that's all it is for you?"

That thought had crossed her mind on a couple occasions. The dragon had given her some good hits, but it was weak compared to some human threats she would have to face. Would is honestly hurt to train with masters and gain experience?

"Suppose I do, Gray-Mane, what does that give the rest of you? I will be a plundering new born compared to the rest of you. What can I give you that is worth the risk?"

Vignar's wrinkled face relaxed into another of joy and humor. "You do things for us like settling petty bargains or brawling with a threat, the small things that the elder Companions don't want to do. The higher in the ranks you climb, the more at home you'll feel. The best part, you can still go off on your own to do things for our Jarl, like answering the call of the Greybeards. We're not selfish when it comes to our members."

"Give me the night to think of your offer, Vignar Gray-Mane."

"That is the least I can do. When you finalize your choice, direct yourself to Jorrvaskr and find me. I'll be waiting for you."

Without another word, the elder man turned around and walked off like he hadn't had a serious discussion with Dominae. He was a strange one, she had to admit, but his offer did bring up some perks.

By the time Vignar made it back to Jorrvaskr, night had descended upon Whiterun and the feast of dinner was being served as he entered. The Companions all sat in their spots, talking and eating. The hall was almost eerily quiet as he entered.

"There you are old man," Vilkas spoke, looking up from his food, "what kept you?"

"I was just doing some business. I met the most interesting person today; thought I should offer them the chance to join us."

"That isn't really your choice Vignar. Kodlak is our Harbinger; he decides who does and does not join," Aela stated, narrowing her eyes at the old man. He only gave her a grin.

"That might be true, but I believe he'll approve of my choice."

"Who was it that you found?" Farkas, twin to Vilkas, asked through a mouthful of food.

"You'll find that out tomorrow when they come here to give me their answer. If you'll excuse me, I'll pass dinner and head to bed early. See you all in the morning, Shield-Brothers."


	2. Companion

The morning's early rays shone through the dirty windows of the Inn, lighting up Dominae's face as she sat drinking a goblet of water. Though the sun had risen almost an hour ago, she had been awake far before that. The offer that had been given to her the day previous had floated around in her mind and plagued her like a nasty sickness. Needless to say, not much sleep had come to her.

Dominae had spent most the night and morning deciding how to answer, and once she had picked, another part of her brain had tried to argue with her. The Dragonborn had never felt this conflicted about anything.

The woman sat on a bench close to the fire for warmth, her light blonde hair down and framing her face. A little bit of dirt still lingered on her face from the day before, but the war paint surrounding her eyes was bright and emphasized her light eyes, those of which were staring into the flames.

Another hour passed without incident, and once Dominae had announced it a reasonable hour to leave and find Vignar, she left a note for Lydia—who was still sleeping—beside her beside pinned under her helmet. It held instructions to gather a list of supplies before meeting her back here at nightfall. With that task done, the armored woman set off to find Jorrvaskr.

With a little direction from the friendly Whiterun guards, who all seemed to know who she was, it was easy to find the place formerly mention, and Dominae was very impressed. The building itself was large and stood proudly, taking up a good amount of land, and next to it was what seemed like many stairs leading up to a forge that the Companions owned.

Before the woman had a chance to use the front doors, her sensitive ears picked up noise coming from the back; the involuntary grunts as two or more people charged their weapons at a target. Finding this far more interesting, the curious Dragonborn walked around to the back of Jorrvaskr to come upon exactly what she had imagined.

A man and a woman were attacking straw figures with their drawn weapons, practicing their skills as well as almost destroying the targets. There were two more men sitting at a table, watching them. The lager man looked almost identical to the man who was training, and the other man happened to be Vignar.

Seeing Dominae approach, the elder man's ever present grin widened even further. She was here early, something he admired and had been hoping for. It had been the only reason he had stayed in the Jorrvaskr halls instead of his own home. The dark skinned man stood up and opened his arms in welcome, signaling to his friends that someone had come to them.

"And like an answered prayer, you come early like I had hoped. Hopefully you came to give me good news in the form of a yes?"

"Is this the recruit you were talking about Vignar?" Aela interrupted, sheathing her weapon before staring at the unknown woman. Dominae just gave her an uninterested look.

"That she is. If you've been listening to talk around town, you'll know her reputation precedes her. She'll fit right in here."

"You need Kodlak to finalize her initiation Vignar, don't get the poor girl's hopes up for nothing," Vilkas commented, copying Aela's movements. Farkas was quiet, though he had moved forward towards the group.

"Good thing I'm right here to overlook her then, isn't it?" A deep voice said from behind, causing everyone to turn.

"I am Kodlak, Harbinger of The Companions. Who are you?"

"I am Dominae, the Dragonborn. Your friend here found me yesterday after my chat with the Jarl and invited me to come upon your domain. I hope my time was not wasted for nothing," the woman said, looking Kodlak straight in the eyes.

He smiled at her, and it showed wisdom far beyond her years; he was someone that Dominae could see herself respecting. "There is something about you that I like; a certain strength and spirit. And though the Companions hardly leave Jorrvaskr, I have heard whispers of you. I agree with Vignar, you are an excellent choice for a new recruit."

"What is most important at this time is how strong her arm is, Kodlak. Her spirit is of no importance to us right now," Aela said, staring down the woman, trying to read her like she was a book.

"You are right Aela. We Companions are fighters, and if you wish to join, you must prove to us your strengths. Vilkas assess her skills, will you? I have some business to attend to." He turned to the Dragonborn then. "I have been blessed to meet you, Dominae."

No one made a move until the man had walked inside, but then Vilkas stepped forward, gaining the woman's attention.

"The strength test is nothing difficult. I want you to take a few swings at me with your weapon and then we'll see just how strong you really are. Are you up for the challenge?"

Dominae wanted to tell the man that he would be nothing compared to the dragon she had faced the day before, but remained silent. All she did was take out her steel war hammer in preparation. "I am."

Vilkas moved them to the middle of the training field, that way no others were at risk, and took out his trusted shield. No matter who it was that wielded a war hammer, the weapon could do damage on its own.

Farkas, Aela, and Vignar stood by the table and watched the two as they prepped. Aela looked over at Farkas, who looked very intent on his brother and Dominae.

"She fights two-handed, just like you Farkas. And I thought we'd gain an archer through her."

The big man smiled and watched the way that the sun shined off of the blonde's weapon. "It just means she knows what deals the most damage. It's a smart move for a warrior."

Dominae concentrated all of her focus onto the first strike against Vilkas. Her aim was true and her swing powerful. Metal pounding into metal rang out through the morning air, making some people jump, and Vilkas grunt as he tried to keep his body up. It had been a nice hit, he had to admit, and he signaled to Dominae for another.

This strike wasn't as powerful, but was dangerous all the same. It was a quick swipe that was unexpected and brought the man down to his knees. He dropped the shield and tried to regain himself. Dominae smirked in triumph and stood back, putting her war hammer away.

"Not bad, though next time it won't be so easy," Vilkas was able to force out, feeling a bruise on his arm already forming, "You just might make it here in the Companions. However, you're still a whelp to us, so don't go getting on a high horse or anything."

"Way to make her feel welcome Vilkas," Aela said sarcastically, shaking her head with a smile.

"Your first task," the man continued on while ignoring the woman, "Is to take my sword up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful with it. It means more to me than you do at this point."

Dominae was un-amused by the man's hard attitude, but didn't comment on the matter. She just took the sword, which wasn't all that impressive, from his hands before walking off. She thought it best to do at least a couple little things for them first before shoving off to visit the Greybeards.

As she walked past the other three Companions, Dominae's eyes landed on Farkas, the one who looked exactly like Vilkas, though he was much stronger and thicker. The Dragonborn gave him a soft smile that was returned with a shy smile of his own.

The four of them watched her leave and waited until she was out of ear shot to talk anything about her. "How are you brother?" Farkas asked, coming out of his little daze to question his brother's health. Vilkas just signaled him away.

"Those two blows were great; I'll wear the bruise I get from it with honor. I hadn't expected her to be that strong."

"Or that pretty, right Farkas?" Aela teased, pushing the man hard so he stumbled a bit. He was able to cover up his embarrassment with a hard stare her way.

"She is a Shield-Sister, Aela; that is all."

"Do I know how to pick them or what?" Vignar stated proudly, his hands on his hips. He looked almost like a father that had just been told his son was now Jarl of Whiterun.

"Don't get too attached to her yet," Aela said quietly, pulling out her bow to start practice, "she may be good out here, but our missions are dangerous. She might not make it."

"Have faith in the lass, Huntress, or you'll send all that negative energy her way and get her killed."

Dominae had successfully, and easily, handed over the sword to be sharpened and had been given another task of giving Aela her shield. Again, not the hardest task in Skyrim, but it was a starting point. Afternoon would be here all too soon, and Dominae wanted to set off as soon as she could for the Greybeards.

The blonde found Aela talking to another Companion member in one of the spacious rooms of the living quarters, but they both stopped talking when she entered the room.

"I have your shield," Dominae stated and handed the wood to its owner. Remembering Vignar's words, she gave her a rewarding smile.

"Thank you, I've been waiting for this. Skjor, this is our new little pup," the dark haired woman introduced. He gave the girl a once over look.

"I've heard about you already. Word travels fast in Jorrvaskr."

"When you deliver a thrashing to Vilkas, it travels even faster," Aela laughed. Skjor smiled softly.

"Don't let him catch you saying that, or you'll be digging your own grave."

She rolled her eyes and turned her body to Dominae. "I saw your fighting skills, even if it was only briefly. Do you think you could take him in a real fight?"

"I don't like to boast about my abilities," Dominae said carefully, she really didn't need a false interpretation to follow her around, and a cocky reputation was not something she needed.

"That's a good quality to have these days. I can't wait to see you progress here. We'll let Farkas show you to your quarters then you can be on your way."

Skjor called out for said man, and with what seemed like almost superhuman hearing, the large brute came to the call, looking tall and intimidating. "Did you call me?"

"Of course we did, ice brain."

Dominae frowned at the name, but kept quiet as they talked. Farkas was given orders to escort her, and that's what he did. The two of them walked out of the room and down the red carpeted halls.

"I saw your face in the room," the man said, turning his head so he could see the smaller woman behind him, "Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they're good people."

"Is that how people tease? It makes it seem like they really think of you as below them."

Farkas shook his head, making his shaggy brown hair move slightly. He slowed down a little so he could look Dominae in the eye. "They don't mean it that way, though others do. Some people think I'm dumb," he smirked after that, "those people get my fist. But you, I like. You're trying to defend me when you barely know me."

"I like you too Farkas. You seem like a good man; a good fighter who will back up his friends. I can only do the same for you."

The smile didn't leave the brunette's face as he showed her the sleeping quarters. "This is where you can stay whenever you're here. If you're tired, just fall into a bed and sleep. There's not really any rules. Do you need anything else, like a starting job?"

Dominae shook her head. "No, I can't right now unfortunately. I don't know if you heard yesterday, but the Greybeards sent out a call for me. I need to come to them as soon as possible. However, once my business is done there, I'll be sure to come straight to you."


	3. Wuuthrad

Dominae's acceptance into the Companion's had sparked talk throughout Jorrvaskr like a wildfire. Not all of the members had gotten a chance to meet her, and had started rumors as to her character. Some of the tales even slipped out of the Companion Hall and into Whiterun.

However, after three weeks had passed since that day, talk of the woman had died. Business had gone on as usually and it was almost like the Dragonborn had never been there. No one else talked about her, and there was no trace of her in the hall.

When Dominae walked through the city walls of Whiterun, everything still looked the same to her. No dragons had attacked them while she had been away, no bandits had charged through the city to destroy everything. The city was as it was when she left it.

Dominae, however, had changed since her first day here. The long journey to the Greybeards had been a daunting physical activity; what with all the wild animals and bandits that had tried taking her life, as well as climbing the 7,000 steps to the entrance. After her Shout training and philosophical teaching from the older men, Dominae was a changed woman, both physically and mentally.

Lydia had also gained experience from following her Thane. She had never left Whiterun before, had never faced the dangers outside of the walls, and it had given her a wake-up call. She wasn't as eager to get into fights, and she didn't do things recklessly anymore.

"Lydia, why don't you go up to our loving Jarl and tell him about our safe return?"

"Where are you going to be, my Thane?" the younger woman asked.

"I just need to visit a few friends. I'll be up to Dragonsreach in about an hour or so, so stay there and relax."

Lydia nodded, knowing better than to ask questions about unimportant business, and walked up to Dragonsreach herself. Dominae didn't wait until she was gone to leave for Jorrvaskr this time, because it didn't matter if she saw her going or not.

Whispers followed her around the town as she made her way to the Companion's hall. Even with her great hearing, she wasn't really sure what anyone was saying, but it didn't faze her. People could say all they wanted, but she wouldn't care.

The whispers followed her until she reached the land of the Companions, which no one but said members could enter. This time, unlike last, Dominae used the front doors to enter Jorrvaskr and was greeted with the faces of each Companion, all who sat at the table dining.

Dominae had only met a total of six Companions, so the other seven were all strangers to her, and to her, them. Only the ones she had met smiled at her while the other gave her confused glances.

"Dominae, my Shield-Daughter," Kodlak announced, standing up and holding his arms out wide, "welcome back to Jorrvaskr."

"Thank you, Kodlak," Dominae said gently, small smile gracing her lips. She took the helmet off her head and placed it on one of the tables next to the doors. Her face showed a little dirt and a few small scabs and scrapes she had earned on her journey back.

"My Shield-Siblings," Kodlak started, turning to look everyone in the eye, "I would like to formally introduce you all to our newest recruit, Dominae. You might have heard the name before from tales from the city. She is also known as the Dragonborn, and now, a Companion. Please Dominae, sit and eat and talk with us."

Dominae nodded and moved to the only available seat, which was right next to Vilkas. It pleased her to see that he was no longer unimpressed by her, but seemed rather happy to have her around. His brother sat next to him and the two gave her identical smiles.

"Where have you been for so long, Dragonborn?" Aela asked, taking a swig of ale.

Dominae explained her perilous travel to the Greybeards to Aela and everyone else in the room who was listening. Everyone listened with great interest as she told them all of her training and some of the strange things she had come across, though most of them were impressed by the two dragons she had taken down.

Farkas was leaning in his chair so he could get a look at her while she talked. Her mouthed moved enthusiastically as she performed the story, and no matter what she had faced during the journey, the small grace of a smile never left her lips.

"Once I was done learning everything I needed to know, they sent me away to get them a trinket as a final test to prove myself. I was assured it was no hurry, and since Whiterun was along the way, I decided that it would be nice to come back to Jorrvaskr and become a better Companion."

"I feel as if she belongs here more than I!" Skjor laughed, shaking his head. He still couldn't believe she had faced all those dangers by herself and lived to tell them all about it. He sent a glance over at Vignar and had to admit he had found an amazing recruit.

Talk was boisterous after that, with everyone leading off to other subjects with other people. Dominae was forgotten, but she didn't mind. She watched as the Companions mingled together and admired all the different people they had here. Each and every one looked strong and ready to go to battle.

Vilkas moved to go talk to Kodlak privately, and it left a gap in the table. The blonde woman looked over to see Farkas and smiled. During her three week absence, she hadn't forgotten about him.

"Where does a girl go to get a job around here?"

Surprised that she was talking to him, Farkas gave the Dragonborn a shocked and confused look. "Huh?"

Dominae had to suppress a laugh. "I told you that once I came back, I'd come to you for a job, and I keep my promises."

Farkas blinked before he let out a hearty laugh that only Dominae paid attention to. "Oh yes, I forgot about that. Sometimes I truly believe my brother got all the smarts while I got none. Unfortunately, Skjor said he wanted to talk to you about a job, so you'll have to talk to him."

Dominae glanced over at the man in question, and he was also in a conversation with Kodlak. Skjor seemed like one of the more important people of the Companions. Why would he want to talk to her? Pushing that thought aside, the woman turned back to Farkas.

"How about a rain check then?"

"I'll be sure to remember next time."

Dominae nodded and stood up then, realizing an hour had gone by too fast and she had other, quick business to tend to. "Tell Skjor I'll talk to him later tonight. I have to go and talk to the Jarl and arrange some things. I will see you soon, Shield-Brother."

"Safe travels, Shield-Sister."

Farkas watched her leave Jorrvaskr like he was entranced, but kept in his mind what she wished of him. Getting up, the large man made his way over to Skjor—who was listening to Vilkas and Kodlak's conversation—and placed his hand on his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Skjor, I—"

"Farkas, I know you can be dim, but do you not see that I am busy?" the older man growled. Farkas scowled and stood his ground.

"You told me to tell the whelp she needed to speak to you, and I am telling you that she is busy at the moment, as her request."

"Hmm, does she plan to be gone another three weeks?" Skjor said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, she said she would be back soon. She had to have a conversation with the Jarl."

"Only she could talk so freely with that man while others beg for his attention," Skjor mused, "but I might as well tell you of her journey, because I am sending you in with her."

"Sending me? Does that mean we're doing your mission by force?" Farkas was smart enough to know that whenever his services were called, people they were after were either left injured or left dead.

"I'm sending our newest Companion to confirm if a piece of Wuuthrad resides in a place not too far from here. We heard the rumor from a scholar, but we're not sure if it's truth or not. It's the perfect time for Dominae to prove herself a true Companion."

Farkas nodded his head and stood up. Skjor, taking this as his leaving, went back into the conversation Farkas didn't even bother to get into; he was just the strength anyway. He had never been on a mission to collect a piece of Wuuthrad, mostly because they said his skills weren't ever needed, but the place Skjor was talking about must have been treacherous if his help was needed.

Or maybe he was just being sent along to make sure that Dominae didn't mess anything up or die. Neither would be good for her or the Companions. Farkas had never been a baby sitter before.

It was two hours later when Dominae showed her face again. Everyone still looked at her with admiring glances, but it wasn't as much as they had before. Soon, she wouldn't even be the juiciest news. Remembering Farkas' words about Skjor needing to see her, she made haste to him when she saw him about to leave through the back doors.

"Skjor! Farkas said you wanted to see me?"

"Oh, there you are Dominae. I was starting to think you had left us once again."

The Dragonborn chuckled and shook her head. "No, I planned on resting and training here in Whiterun for a couple weeks before continuing my journey for the Greybeards. What was it that you needed?"

"Usually, we have our whelps start off with small jobs, like taking down a group of bandits or just taking care of some business here in Whiterun, but I thought you might find that mundane, so I thought you could just skip ahead to proving yourself honorable to us."

"How would I do that?"

"We've gotten word from a scholar that a piece of Wuuthrad lies in an underground keep not too far from here. We're not absolutely sure that it's a reliable source, but someone has to go investigate the claim, which brought you here. I want you to go in there and search high and low for the pieces. Farkas will be your Shield-Brother on this quest. Make sure not to dishonor us, or get him killed."

"I will do neither Skjor, I promise you that. I will give up my life before I let either of those things happen."

"You're a good woman Dominae," the older man said with a soft, uncharacteristic smile. "Now come out with me, I believe Farkas was out back training the last time I saw him."

The back doors opened almost silently, giving the two the advantage of coming in unheard, and Dominae was grateful for it when she saw Farkas. She almost let a little noise of appreciation leave her mouth.

Farkas was left shirtless, his armor left on the table, and as he attacked one of the fraying hay targets, Dominae could see as his muscles working wonders under his skin. It was quite a show that the blonde was enjoy quite a lot, but when he attacked, it really did make her gasp.

He was damned powerful, plain and simply put. Dominae could only guess as much with the muscles he was sporting, but the way he cut the hay target in half proved it solidly. Hearing her gasp, Farkas turned around to see his two person audience.

"Impressed?" Skjor teased, knowing how good looking Farkas was. The idiot was the only one who didn't realize it.

"Extremely. Your two handed skills are superb Farkas."

"He is the muscle behind us all."

Farkas would have glared at Skjor for talking about him like he wasn't even there, but the man was a little breathless from his training and a little embarrassed for being in this state when they saw him.

"And I thought I would have to worry about keeping him alive," Dominae mumbled, barely loud enough for Skjor to hear, "Are you ready for our quest Farkas?"

"I am," the brunette said breathily, walking over to them. He took a wet rag and wiped himself down, cleaning the dirt and sweat he had accumulated before replacing his armor.

"I'll let you two head out. Once you're done, come straight to me with what you know, okay? Hopefully you come back with pieces rather than nothing."

"Let's head out then. If we leave now, we can get there by nightfall."

"I thought the place wasn't that far from here?"

"It's not, compared to other places, but it takes a while on foot," Farkas explained, leading them around Jorrvaskr to the main part of Whiterun.

Dominae laughed quietly and shook her head. Did he really believe they were going to head there on foot? "Farkas, you're dealing with the Thane of Whiterun here. We'll take the stable master's horses and cut our travel time in half."

Farkas laughed too. "I like the way you think Dominae. Maybe having the Thane as a Companion will give us more advantages than we realize."

In less than thirty minutes, the two had set off for the underground keep that Skjor had marked on their map. At first, Farkas was having a little bit of trouble riding the horse, because he had only done it a couple of times as a child, but once Dominae had given him some pointers, he was riding good enough to keep up with his female companion.

By the time that the two made it to Dustman's Cairn, and fortunately only running into a saber cat, it was two hours before nightfall. Dominae got off her horse, prompting Farkas to do the same, though he was confused when she didn't start to tie the horse.

"Won't they run away if we leave them out here?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. These horses are pretty damn loyal. It's also a safety measure; that way if we die, they can still run back home. And as well, they can fight off wolves that might be around," Dominae laughed, "they are eccentric creatures."

Farkas only nodded, taking her word for it, and lead them through the doors of the Cairn. He wanted to lead through the doorways and protect Dominae, but he also knew that this was her beginning as a Companion. If she couldn't do this, then there might be no hope for her. So once they made it down the stairs, he waited for her and followed her movements.

"Looks like someone has been digging around here recently. Be on your guard."

The blonde only replied with a nod, taking out her war hammer to sooth his worry. The two scoured around the first room for a while, picking up gold and a couple more interesting things before walking past the fallen Dragur.

"You ever faced a Dragur before?" Farkas asked, surprised that he felt the need to talk to her. Usually, he left the talking to his brother, who was better at conversation as he was.

"Aye, I have," the Dragonborn answered quietly, "I was going on a rescue mission for something called the Golden Claw when I first came upon them. I have to say, they startled me so bad I thought I would have fainted."

Farkas would have replied, but the moment they finished walking down the stairs, Dragur came at them. The large man set himself into action mode, swinging his sword to cut the undead creatures in half.

Dominae let a grunt escape her lips as one of the nasty creatures got her from behind, but focused her attention on the one before her. She swept at him with her heavy war hammer and ended up smashing his skull in. He fell to the floor the same moment that the one behind Dominae attacked, and she was lucky enough to dodge it. Its sword stuck into the body of its fallen companion, giving Dominae the perfect opportunity to knock the Dragur's head off its body.

"You're better than I would have expected you to be," Farkas commented, though he hadn't really meant to say it out loud.

"When you're the Dragonborn, you have to be better than everything else out there," Dominae chuckled, "though one of these days, something so small as a fox will end up killing me rather than a dragon."

Moving through the Cairn was easier than Dominae expected it to be. The two came across three more Dragur before they came to the next, larger room, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Dominae would only think the new room they occupied would have been for royalty, because there were two thrones at the head of the room, as well as some tables that were pushed to the sides of the rooms that would have been used for dining.

"We need to go through here, but these bars aren't going to budge," Farkas mused, "we'll need to find a lever or something to open them up. You check over there; I've got this side of the room."

Nodding at the order, Dominae went into the only side room that hadn't caved in, and was successful on her first attempt of finding the lever. She even let out a muted "Ah ha!" before she pulled it down. She heard the noise of the bars slipping open, but the most distinct noise was that of the bars to this room closing.

Dominae turned around as she assessed her situation. There was only one thing that came to mind. "Well, shit."

The light eyed woman tried the lever again, thinking it would logically send the gate back up, but it seemed to be stuck in that position. Why had it been so easy for her to close the damn thing?

Farkas, hearing the noise, turned around and noticed that the door was now open. He might have started running off without the woman if she hadn't quietly called his attention. Her face was slightly red and she looked beyond embarrassed.

Farkas sighed, feeling sorry for the woman who had fallen into a trap. If she would have been alone, she would have died in here. "Now look what you've gotten yourself into. Didn't I tell you to be careful?"

"I found the lever, didn't I?" she snapped, trying to overcome her embarrassment. She had been outsmarted by a lever, for Talos' sake.

"That you did. No worries. Just sit tight; I'll go find the release."

Dominae went to thank him, but her eyes widened when men and woman came into the room, their weapons drawn and eyes sinister. "Farkas, look out!"

"Huh?" Turning around, the brute of a man was surprised to see the Silver-Hand there, but he could only assume they would be if a piece of Wuuthrad really was here.

"It's time to die, dog. We knew you'd be coming here," the leader of the small group said, moving a little bit closer.

"Which one is he?" the only female asked.

"It doesn't matter, he wears their armor; he's dead."

"Don't touch him!" Dominae shouted, shaking the bars as if it would help.

"Killing you, both of you, will make for an excellent story."

"None of you will be alive to tell it," Farkas said, sounding calm even though he was surrounded by enemies without any backup.

Dominae's eyes widened when she saw Farkas bend over himself and start to change. She wasn't sure what was going on at first, but when fur started to flow over his body, it instantly clicked in her mind. By the Eight, Farkas was a werewolf. Hell, maybe all of the Companions were werewolves. This was something you usually told someone before throwing them into an unknown world!

The Silver-Hand attacked him with their weapons, but they weren't a match for Farkas' claws. He killed them all in under a minute before scurrying off to Talos knows where. The bars slid back up into place a moment later, though Dominae hesitated on coming out.

"Farkas?" she called out meekly, though she cursed herself for it. She sighed loudly in relief when she saw him walk back through the arch in his human form.

The man was a little ashamed that he had to pull his beast form out, but faced with the Silver-Hand, he had no choice. He just wished it wouldn't have been in front of Dominae.

"I hope I didn't scare you."

"Maybe just a little. What was that?"

"It's a blessing given to some of us in The Companions. We can become like wild beasts; very fearsome."

"You can say that again," Dominae mumbled, forcing her heartbeat to slow back to normal, "So, you guys are going to turn me into a werewolf?"

"Oh no," Farkas interjected, putting some hand movements in with his answer, "Only The Circle, which is my brother and I, Aela, Skjor, and Kodlak have the gift. Though, if you prove yourself worthy, the opportunity might come to you."

Knowing that the friendliest people she had met in the Companions were werewolves scared Dominae, she had to admit, but it wasn't something that was going to stop her from being with them. She doubted she would do anything superb that would grant her entrance to The Circle.

"We should keep moving," Farkas continued, stepping away from Dominae, "there's still the Dragur to worry about."

He knew he had scared her, but it had been his only choice with so many enemies around. He couldn't have insured her safety as well as his. The large man went to turn around and lead them the rest of the way, but Dominae's small hand pulled at his arm to make him look at her.

"Thank you for saving me, Farkas. I'm forever grateful."

"We're Shield-Siblings now Dominae. Never thank me for something like that."

She managed to thank him without words, though. There were more Silver-Hand waiting in the crypt, all of them looking for the werewolf Companions they were sure were to come. Dominae made sure not to fall for anymore traps and killed the men and women without a second thought, relishing in the moment when she was able to knock the head off one of them. It's what those bastards deserved.

The man was pleasantly surprised to see Dominae doing so well with all of the enemies in the Cairn. After getting stuck in that room, he had lost a little faith in her, but his idea of her grew even stronger when he watched the way she plowed through everyone like it was nothing. They got a few hits on her, but her attackers were the ones that always ended up dead.

The Silver-Hand that had managed to make it far into the cave never made it to the end. For a long time, all that the two battled were Dragur, skeevers, and frost spiders; the latter making Farkas a little uncomfortable, though it didn't stop him from fighting.

Their final destination was a very large room that held the lifeless bodies of the Dragur behind metal caskets. Feeling safer because of this, the companions moved forward to the table at the head of the room. There, lying on the table was the once rumored fragment of Wuuthrad.

"So the scholar wasn't lying," Farkas mumbled, mostly to himself. He picked it up and put the piece in a safe place and turned around to address Dominae. He stopped when he saw her with her hand to her head.

"Dominae, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice concerned. He was about to step forward, but the sudden blue light coming from the wall stopped him from doing so.

The wall was curved into a semi-circle and has words chiseled into it. Or, what Farkas thought were words. They were none that he had ever seen before, and they made no sense to him. But Dominae was looking right at them. Suddenly, the glowing word exploded out into wisps of color that surrounded the blonde Nord. Her hand dropped to her side, and she no longer looked like she was in pain. Rather, it looked like she was filled with a new life, as if this strange occurrence had healed her and made her stronger.

When the light went away, Dominae didn't sink to her knees of exhaustion like the werewolf thought she might of. He thought that she had been possessed, but when she turned around with a smile, he knew there was nothing wrong with her.

"Hope I didn't scare you," she said, quoting him from earlier. Farkas had to stop himself from letting out a bark of a laugh, but grinned at her anyway.

"What was that?" Now he felt like she had when he had explained the Companion situation.

"It was a word of power," she said softly, almost fondly, like the word had been a lover, "it's something that I've come across a couple times before. These words of power come out as a shout that I can use against enemies. It is the gift of the Dovakiin, the Dragonborn."

"Wow," was the only thing Farkas could muster. Magic was one thing, but this was something on a completely different level. Ancient words of power that only a Dovakiin could use was a very sought after power. And this power had fallen into the paws of The Companions.

"Come on, let's go return this fragment to Skjor."


	4. Choices

When the two made it back to Whiterun, it was the early morning of the next day. They had decided it best to make a camp and rest for a while—to heal their wounds as well as gain back their strength—before they ventured off. The merchants and other members of the city were starting to filter in and out of the streets, most preparing for the day ahead of them.

"Home sweet home," Farkas' deep voice rumbled, innocent smile on his face. Dominae smiled secretly and could only agree with him. They only took a moment to look at the early morning sky before taking the short walk to Jorrvaskr.

They talked idly while they walked, whispering about some Whiterun rumors as well as the crazy old man who never stopped shouting at passing patrons. Their conversation stopped abruptly when they saw Vilkas standing at the top of the stairs to their destination.

"We've been awaiting your return," he spoke down to them, though his eyes were only for Dominae.

"Why were you waiting for us?" the woman questioned.

"Come with me," was her only reply. The Dragonborn gave Farkas a confused look, hoping he would know what was up with his brother, but he was just as lost as her.

They followed the smaller twin at a fast pace to the back of Jorrvaskr, and only when the bigger man saw the rest of The Circle standing around with Kodlak in the middle did he understand what was going on. He slowed down somewhat and let Dominae have a spot facing everyone in the middle.

"Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold," Kodlak started, letting the ceremonial words echo around the land, "This woman has endured, has challenged, and has shown her valor. Who will speak for her?"

Farkas stepped forward instantly, being the only one who had ventured with her. The words he had been trained to say should this day come were still fresh in his mind. Dominae truly deserved them.

"I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us."

"Would you raise your shield in her defense?" Kodlak asked, like he was supposed to. But deep down, he wondered if the muscled man would. It would mean more coming from him.

"I would stand at her back, that the world might never overtake us."

"And would you raise your sword in her honor?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes."

"And would you raise a mug to her name?"

Another question that Farkas instantly answered. "I would lead the song of triumph as our mead call reveled in her stories." He'd never meant something more than this.

"Then the judgment of the Circle is complete. Her heart beats with fury and courage that have untied the Companions since the days of the distant green summers," Dominae shuddered at Kodlak's words, feeling a tingle across her skin like his words held stronger power than the shout of the Dovakiin, "Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

"It shall be so," the Circle said at once, closing the power off at its climax. Dominae felt like she could fight an army with the power the words had given her. Once everything started to wear off, the circle started to disband.

"Well, lass, you're one of us now. I trust you won't disappoint?"

"I am loyal to you in every way Kodlak, my Harbinger." Dominae ducked her head an inch or two in his acknowledgement.

"I see it in you, that strong loyalty of yours. And also, a question in your heart. What is it?"

Dominae's eyes widened a bit before she went back to her normal, calm stature. "I do, Kodlak. Is it true that the Companions are werewolves?"

"I see you've been allowed to know some secrets before your appointed time," the old man mused.

"Farkas had no other choice but to change in front of me. He saved me from being slaughtered."

"Farkas is not in trouble, do not worry. Yes, what you have seen is true. We are werewolves. Not every companion though. Only those of the Circle share the blood of the beast. Some take to it more than others."

"How do you take to it?"

"Well lass, as I grow old, my mind turns to the horizon; to Sovngarde," he sighed and let a hand run through his greyed hair, "I worry that Shor won't call an animal to glory as he would a true Nord warrior. Living as beasts draws our souls closer to the daedric Lord Hircine."

Kodlak's eyes glanced over at Aela and Skjor who were in a deep conversation and he sighed. "Some may prefer and eternity in his Hunting Grounds, but I crave the fellowship of Sovngarde."

"You want to be cured of your gift?" Dominae questioned.

"Yes, but it is no easy matter. But you don't need to share the worries of an old warrior. This day is to rejoice in your bravery! As well, speak to Eorlund if you want him to specially make you a powerful weapon."

Farkas and Vilkas stood under the wooden roof of the porch to Jorrvaskr, their light eyes both watching Dominae and Kodlak as they talked. It looked like serious business, so the Circle had left them to speak of it, but that didn't mean their curiosities were quenched.

"So brother, how did the quest go?" Vilkas' voice asked, drawing his brother's attention. The bigger man nodded his head.

"It went well, with only one hitch in the beginning. I meant the words that I spoke."

Vilkas hummed in thought and watched the way that Dominae stood. She held herself very proudly and kept a straight back, almost as if she was in the front line of the army. With that bloodstained war hammer on her back, she carried a dangerous glow around her. She was very fit to be in the Companions. The smarter twin smirked softly.

"Well, she should be interesting to have around."

"You have to be bloody kidding me. This is a joke, right?"

Lydia looked over Dominae's shoulder to glance at the note she had been reading. She only got to read the last line, but she knew what the whole thing basically meant. And she could feel Dominae's anger like a dragon's fire at her neck. The younger woman stepped away a couple steps for safety.

"What does it say, my Thane?" the brunette asked, pretending like she hadn't read anything.

Dominae crumpled the piece of paper into her fist and let a growl escape her throat. "It seems someone has come and taken the horn before me and wishes for my presence. We did all of this for absolutely nothing, Lyd."

The blonde woman ran a hand through her hair in frustration and had to stop herself from Shouting the place down out of irritation. Didn't people have the common courtesy to just ask her for something if they needed it? She was honestly sick and tired of the secretive way that people in Skyrim talked.

"Now what do we do?" Lydia asked while looking around the room they were in. She was wondering how anyone other than the Dragonborn had gotten in here. Dominae had barely managed it herself.

"We go and rent the attic room of the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood and meet with this mystery person. We'll see what they want, then figure out what to do then."

"And here I thought we could just go back home," the follower sighed, feeling exhaustion tickling her body.

Home; it was funny that they both thought of Whiterun as home. Sure, the Jarl had made it possible for her to buy a house, but that wasn't what made a city a home. It was the community and the people that were closest to you.

The people that made Whiterun home were the Companions back in Jorrvaskr. She had been a member for around two months, and in that time, she had never felt more in place. When she was forced into Skyrim, all Dominae felt for this place was a well-deserved anger. She'd been captured as a prisoner, sent to her executioner, saved and harmed by a dragon, and had gone through countless dangerous quests to get to the big city. Dominae never thought she would think of this place as home.

But she thought back to Whiterun, to all of her brothers and sisters of arms and felt a pang in her chest. She missed them terribly, and would make sure the two adventurers stopped by on their way to Riverwood. They had been traveling nonstop for almost a week, battling two dragons as well as other wild beasts; not to mention the Restless Dragur that had been lurking in this location. They needed a rest.

It had been almost two weeks since anyone from the Companions had heard from Dominae, and the place had started to feel empty without her. To some, she had brought a new kind of light to the place. She was a powerful force that shouldn't be messed with, but she was kind to those who showed her the same. She had managed to push her way into everyone's hearts, even if no one really wanted to admit it.

The blonde had made a tighter bond to those of the Circle, because they were the leaders and demanded her attention far more than the others. They sent her out on little missions to settle fights, talked to her about the history of the Companions, and even helped her train in almost every aspect of fighting. If she wasn't with Vilkas reading a few books and arguing about so called myths, she was out back with Aela and Farkas training her two-handed technique and archery.

The Dragonborn had also made a strong connection with Kodlak. The old man had always been nice and respectful to the newest recruits, but he and Dominae connected in a way that was almost like father and daughter. A lot of the Companions had caught them talking into the wee hours of the night about stories of the Companions, the Eight Divines, as well at the "gift" that had been given to the circle.

Because of this, it was safe to say that everyone in Jorrvaskr was missing Dominae terribly. She hadn't given them a date as to when she would be back, so they were all in suspense. And they could only pray to Talos that nothing had come to harm her on her way there and back.

Farkas was about to walk to Kodlak's favorite table to ask him a question, but stopped when he heard what sounded like the angry voice of Skjor along with his Harbinger. He knew better than to eavesdrop, but with the mention of Dominae's name, he stopped himself from running away.

"I'm telling you Kodlak, she is ready for the gift! She has proven herself worthy beyond belief. It would be an insult to wait any longer to give her the gift."

"She has proved herself through a single retrieval of Wuuthrad and a few missions that call for fists fights. When we were whelps, we had almost died multiple times before acquiring your beloved gift," Kodlak argued back, though he sounded much calmer.

"She is the Dragonborn Kodlak. She leaves for weeks at a time doing far more dangerous things than we could ever dream of. For Talos' sake, she's killed dragons! You still call that unworthy?"

"I never said she was unworthy," Kodlak snapped, sounding uncharacteristically angry for the first time, "she has passed the point of needing to prove herself."

"Then why do you fight this?" Skjor questioned, lowering his voice so that Farkas had to strain himself to hear him.

"We've been speaking of the beast's blood during late nights for a long time now. She knows my opinion of the gift, and she hasn't heard anything else. I don't want her forced into that situation unless she wants it. Why not give her time to think about it?"

"She has a choice to say yes or no, Kodlak. We would never force her to do this."

"We are done speaking of the matter, Skjor," Kodlak said with finality, sounding tired as he ended the conversation.

Farkas ran off as fast as he could when he heard Skjor leaving the room and heading his way. The big man felt a little guilty for listening on a conversation that he wasn't involved in, but he was glad that he had.

Dominae was going to become a werewolf and be involved with the Circle? When he had been brought into it, it was a day to celebrate. He was glad that he could have a closer bond to the Dragonborn, a woman who now meant just as much to him as his twin brother.

Everyone had been told that if Dominae was to come across any of the Companion members, they were to send her straight to Skjor, though he wouldn't say why. Farkas knew why, but he kept the secret as if he had been a deft man.

The large brunette was surprised when he was the first one to come across the woman. He had been wandering the streets of Whiterun, making sure that everything was in place and peaceful, when he ran into someone. They were both wearing metal armor, so when they connected, it made an eerie ringing that echoed for a little while.

"Sorry, I—"

"Farkas!"

Blinking at the woman in front of him, an unexpected grin overtook Farkas' face. The blonde that everyone had been missing had run straight into him, and he couldn't be happier.

"Dominae, you're back," he blurted out obviously, though he was too happy to feel embarrassed about it. Dominae encouraged his silly behavior with her own wide smile.

"I am, and I'm happy to be back. My journey was exhausting. I missed my family."

"Your family missed you as well, Shield-Sister," he said softly.

Dominae pushed the blush away from her cheeks and punched the man in the shoulder, though he could barely feel it through his armor and thick layer of muscle. "Have any more work for me, big boy?"

"I would give you another job, though you need to rest, but Skjor made sure to tell everyone that you were to be sent to him as soon as you returned. It sounded extremely important."

He wasn't going to tell her what he wanted her for, because it wasn't his place, but he wished he could have warned her of what was to come. He had grown too fond of her over the months to see her run away because she was faced with the decision of what to do.

"It always is extremely important, eh?" Dominae got out, her shoulders curving a little bit to show how tired and worn she really was.

"Is there something wrong Dominae?"

"I'm just exhausted is all," she confessed, moving them along so they could walk to Jorrvaskr together, "My mission from the Greybeards ended up being somewhat of a trick, so I'm going to have to go through a lot more trouble than I usually would."

"Being the Dragonborn isn't at all easy," Farkas mumbled, feeling the weight of her burdens on his shoulders.

Dominae laughed and beamed up at Farkas. "You've got that right brother."


	5. The Change

The familiar walk up to Jorrvaskr was short lived for the both of them and they opened the double doors together. There were a few people walking about the dining hall, with Skjor by the opposite doors talking to Torvar, the always drunk man.

"I'll be seeing you at dinner Shield-Brother," Dominae said, waving at him as she made her way over to Skjor. Farkas waved back and bit his lip. He prayed for the best of the up and coming situation.

Noticing Dominae's appearance, Skjor waved Torvar away, promising him a round of mead later, and turned all his attention to the battle worn Dragonborn walking his way.

"There you are," was his only greeting, though he had a small lift to his lips.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I have something a little different planned this time. But it's not for everyone to hear. Meet me in the Underforge in an hour. We'll speak there."

"The Underforge?" Dominae questioned, confused.

Skjor laughed silently. "That's right, I forgot you've never been there. It's a secret door right under Eorlund's forge. The door is hidden, but I'll show you the way."

With that, the half blind man turned and walked away; where he was going, she didn't know, but Dominae sighed. There was the Skyrim secretive way again. What was it about this place that made people so untrustworthy?

An hour didn't exactly give the woman a lot of time for rest, so she just sat in the dining hall for that amount of time, relaxing her body and eating along with Ria, the Companion that had joined right before her. They talked a little to get to know each other, and Dominae was surprised at how sweet and docile she seemed. However, the blonde knew she had to be ruthless to get along here.

An hour passed, leaving the sun to set while the moon took up the sky. It was now the start of darkness and Dominae left the hall to follow Skjor's directions to find the Underforge. Not like it was hard to find with him standing right in front of the rocky door.

"Are you prepared Dominae?"

"I'm ready for whatever test is next," she said instantly, seeing the seriousness in the elder man's eyes.

"This is no test, new blood. This is a gift. Come inside."

Skjor was the first one to enter the Underforge, leaving Dominae behind, and she hesitated before going in there. She trusted all her Shield-Siblings, but the way that her elder was acting made her feel as if there was something bad about to happen. She only went through the door out of curiosity.

When she did, she almost bolted out. There was a werewolf standing large and tall in the very corner of the room, and though it wasn't attacking her, it was a little scary. She had been scared when it happened with Farkas, but she had also been safe behind some metal bars.

"I would hope recognize Aela, even in this form."

"That's… Aela?" Dominae breathed, trying to find anything in the beast that resembled Aela the Huntress.

"She agreed to be your forebear," Skjor continued, ignoring Dominae, "We do this in secret because Kodlak is too busy trying to throw away this great gift we've been granted."

"He thinks it is a curse and wants rid of it, that is no reason to look down on him," the Dragonborn said instantly in her leader's defense. They had spent many a night talking about how he felt about it all.

"It is the greatest gift that can be bestowed upon a Companion. If he didn't want it, he shouldn't have taken it in the first place. We're all given a choice, just like you are now."

"You want to turn me into a werewolf?"

"I want to give you this gift Dominae, you deserve it. You've done so much for us in such a short amount of time. You can truly become a member of the Circle. We must do this by sharing blood. Are you prepared to join your spirit with the beast world?"

Farkas had shown great strength when he was in this form, which could help her later on in life. And maybe, just maybe, if she knew the pain of Kodlak, she could help him clear his spirit. Her answer was quick.

"I'm ready."

Skjor went over to Aela in her beast form and took her wrist. With his other hand, he drew out a dagger and cut her wrist deeply. The blood flowed down her hairy wrist and into the stone fountain beneath it.

"Drink the blood, Dominae, and you will undergo your first transformation."

With a grimace and a deep breath, Dominae cupped her hands to scoop up some blood then brought the hot liquid to her mouth. Her memory went black the second it went down her throat.

Dominae woke up on the cold ground in a dark forest she had never seen before, no matter how alike all the forests here in Skyrim seemed. With a quiet groan, she started to stand up and noticed that she was almost naked, minus some minimal coverings.

"That's great," she said sarcastically. She was without armor and without weapon. She was happy to see Aela only a couple yards away, however, with a pile of her things by her feet.

"You're awake? I was starting to think you might never come back. You had a very difficult and painful transformation, which explains why you might be sore, but you're alive, so congratulations. We even have a celebration planned for you."

"A celebration? Of what kind?" Dominae asked, putting on her attire and strapping her weapon to her back.

"There are some werewolf hunters up ahead, at Gallows Rock. The Silver-Hand; I think you've met them before."

"Yes, when I was on my mission with Farkas. They were about to kill him before he changed and murdered them all," Dominae said with a growl. She had repaid her debt to him by smashing their heads in later.

"We're going to slaughter them. All of them."

"I will gladly take this celebration," Dominae said with a growl, one that actually sounded like that of a wolf.

"Lead on then. Skjor is already scouting ahead."

After the blonde was situated, she led Aela along, going the way she was directing. She had asked why she was leading if she didn't know where the place was, but was told that this was her party and she would be the first one in on the action.

The Gallows, as Aela said, wasn't that far away, and with the darkness of the night, it was easy to see now. If she focused on it, all of Dominae's senses were sharp now. Hearing the smallest thing was easier, she could almost smell the blood of Aela in her veins; it was thrilling. At this point, it felt like an absolute gift.

There were a few Silver-Hand members that were outside the doors of the Gallows, but using their stealth, both of the women were able to kill them by bow and not tip off anyone inside that they were there. The stench of fear and blood met their senses when they walked in.

"Look at this. Cowards must have locked up the place once Skjor charged in. You can taste the fear."

"Do you not see the heads on spikes, Aela? That is what is troubling me now."

"I've seen worse than this, Dragonborn. I can't feel for every lost werewolf we'll come by. The only thing I can be happy about is that it's none of the Companions. Come on, let's keep moving."

The whole way through the barrow was a depressing rain. Dominae hadn't even known that werewolves existed not that long ago and now she saw the heads of dozens pushed through spikes while others had been tortured then killed. The smell of the old blood made her sick to her stomach, but she kept moving on. The only thing that made her feel better was slaughtering the Silver-Hand.

When they had finished a room, they went around taking things off tables like potions as well as gold and came across a cage with a live werewolf still inside. It gave the blonde woman hope and she went to go pick the lock, but Aela stopped her.

"What are you doing? We can—"

"This one is too far gone Dominae. It will attack you right on spot if you try to let it out, and we don't want you dying on your first day. It's best to just leave it in there."

She did what Aela said, but put and arrow through its head to keep it from suffering. Better than staying in this place to die alone and scared. Dominae moved on with a hard face.

The next room was the final room, rounded so that it was a dead end, but it lead to the person that they were here to kill. Aela was the first to strike with her bow, taking out two before they even had the chance to notice they were here. After that, the woman made way for Dominae to take charge. She came in with her war hammer swinging. She went right to the leader, who had the most armor on, and made sure to bash him in harder than she ever had before. It tired her out, but seeing the man's dead body on the floor and his blood on her skin made it worth it.

The brunette put her bow and arrow away then came up to where Dominae was. The blonde was about to say how well the celebration had gone, but Aela's angry eyes stopped words from coming out of her mouth.

"Aela, what's wrong?"

"Look behind you."

Fearful to turn but too curious not to; a gasp left the Nord's mouth when she saw a familiar body on the table. The blood soaked skin of Skjor, lifeless on a table. This was not how the celebration was supposed to end.


	6. We Grieve

When Aela returned to Jorrvaskr, she was uncharacteristically silent and kept to herself. The only thing she said to the Companions was that Dominae was busy doing something for her and Skjor. When asked where Skjor was, she replied that he was busy and couldn't come back. With the way she expressed it, no one questioned what she had to say.

The members of the Circle watched her, however, because she wasn't acting like herself. She seemed too anxious, and sometimes when bothered, she snapped out in anger. They all wanted to know what was wrong, but no one really had the bravery to ask the enraged woman.

A week passed along like this, with most of the Companions keeping out of Aela's way while she stalked the dining hall. Sometimes, she seemed agitated, and other times almost depressed. Vignar said it was the way of a woman to be tempered like that. It had earned him a black eye because of Aela's sensitive hearing.

Her outward attitude only changed when the hall doors opened to reveal a tired and limping Dominae. The hall wasn't much filled, but there were enough people to start the whispers of her return and her state of health, as well as the fact that Skjor hadn't come with her.

Dominae limped over to Aela, who had rushed to the first few stairs when coming into Jorrvaskr, and Aela's eyes took in her Shield-Sister's condition. For the first time in a week, Aela showed something other than anger.

"Are you alright Dominae?"

The blonde winced but nodded her head. "Aye, I just had a bad run in with the Silver-Hand. One of them managed to stab me with a dagger in the thigh. I'll have to find myself a healing potion and just relax for a while."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come with you, I've been keeping our actions under wraps, though I don't think very well," the brunette said, running a hand through her tangled hair, "I was just so beat up about it all, and no one knows about it."

"No one knows about what Aela?" the familiar voice said from behind the two women. They both jumped in surprise and turned around to see Kodlak and Vilkas standing there. Someone must have fetched him when they saw Dominae walking through the door. The two women looked like guilty children who had been caught in a naughty act. However, the guilt faded to reveal sadness in their eyes.

Aela went to speak up, but Dominae held out her hand, stopping her companion. Her light blue eyes met the wrinkled ones of Kodlak and her heart broke again, knowing that she had no good news to tell.

"When I came back from my last mission, Skjor had taken me to the Underforge and changed me," she started off. A flash of anger went through her Harbinger, but he didn't seem that surprised.

"Once I had changed and had woken up in the wilderness, Aela and Skjor had taken me to a Silver-Hand camp where my celebration was to slaughter the hunters. We got through it alright, but when we reached the end and had killed their leader…"

"What happened after Dominae?" Kodlak whispered, though he had a tightness in his heart like he already knew.

"Skjor's body was lying on a table. They had killed Skjor, Kodlak," Dominae said in almost a whisper, looking down at the floor.

A painful silence engulfed the dining hall at that information and Vilkas staggered back a foot or two. His eyes were wide in shock and filled with hurt. Skjor had been killed? By the Silver-Hand?

"I have to tell my brother," Vilkas mumbled and stalked off, his fists clenched at his side as he made his way out the door leading to the patio.

Kodlak's shoulders dropped, as well as his head, and he let a moment of anguish take over him. The beast inside of him howled out in sadness, and the old man was inches away from doing the same in his human body. Skjor, his oldest friend, had been taken by the hunters they had lived to kill.

"Aela, I want you to gather all of your Shield-Siblings and prepare them for the march to our fallen brother's resting place. His spirit will not depart to Hircine without a proper farewell from the Nirn world."

With tears coming to her eyes, Aela nodded and turned away abruptly, not wanting anyone to see her weakness at having lost the person she loved. She had done well in hiding her anguish for the week that Dominae had been gone, but it was if the blonde's present was the final sign that she could mourn. Keeping her strength, the huntress started for the sleeping quarters to tell her siblings of the horrible news and what they had been ordered to do by their Harbinger.

Kodlak turned his attention back to Dominae then, who looked exhausted enough to collapse to the ground that moment. Knowing how headstrong she was, he wasn't about to ask her to sit and rest, so he continued on. "You have the beast blood in you now." It wasn't a question.

Dominae's light blue eyes looked up into Kodlak's and they were full of defeat. Her internal wounds were ten times worse than those on her body. "I do."

Kodlak Whitemane let his breath out slowly. "I should have done something to stop Skjor from doing this."

Dominae's eyes widened at this. "You knew what Skjor was doing? He said he must do it in secret because of your obvious disapproval for the Change." And that had been the kind way to say it.

"He had seen me about my approval that day earlier. I had told him what I thought, though I've grown tired of arguing with him. I said he was free to do what he wished. I just never imagined you would have agreed to it."

His words were like a punch to the gut for Dominae, making her feel even worse of the events that had taken place.

"I did it because I thought we could search for a cure together, Kodlak. I thought that if I understood the ways of the beast like you did, maybe I could be of more use to you. I did it to help you."

"Which makes this all the more worse," Kodlak almost yelled, turning his back so that he could try and control his anger, "because of me, you have taken on the curse of the beast and my oldest friend is dead! All because I couldn't bear the thought of not reaching Sovngarde! We've lost more than just Skjor in this fight."

Dominae felt her heart break at Kodlak's words of deep regret and sorrow. This man had been nothing but kind and happy since her arrival here, and because of her, one man was dead and a man she looked up to was in a pit of eternal pain. For the love of Talos, she was the Dovakiin; she was supposed to be helping the people of Skyrim, not hurting them.

If there was any consolation of what had happened because of her, it was the weapon on her side. Taking it out of its sheath, Dominae let the blood stained blade of Skjor rest in her two hands like an offering.

"I used Skjor's sword to avenge him in my wake," the blonde said softly, causing the Harbinger to turn around, "While his body has gone to Hircine, part of his soul and memories stay with his weapon as I used it to kill his murderers."

"If anything, that would have been one of his greatest wishes," the white haired man said quietly, "that his sword still run through those of his enemies while he looked down from above. Keep it, Dominae; at least until we reach Skjor. It will be a memorial to his memory."

Dominae carefully placed the blade back into its place and stood at her full height. Something passed between the two Nords, an understanding and sharing of guilt, before the doors to the patio of Jorrvaskr opened to reveal the pain stricken faces of Farkas, Vilkas, and Vignar. A second later, Aela and the rest of the Companions trudged out from their quarters.

"We are at your command, Kodlak," Aela said softly though her face was stony. She had managed to mask her sadness, though the Circle could still smell it on her skin.

"We march."

It was a sight to see, the twelve members of the Companions marching slowly down the well-trodden path to Gallows rock. They had left Jorrvaskr to the care of Tilma, though the protection rested upon the shoulders of the Whiterun guards. Dominae had pulled some strings to get them to cooperate, and others were loyal to their organization, so it left the hall in good hands.

Kodlak led the group in the front, along with Aela who was directing them which turns to take. The way to the Gallows had been burned into her memory; she claimed that she could have closed her eyes and let the nightmares guide her there.

Dominae was in the very back of the line, with the enormous back of Farkas in front of her. While she would have enjoyed leading the troops to the place of Skjor's death, she knew she couldn't have kept up, not with the way her injured leg was making her walk.

The injury had been worse than what she had told Aela. The Silver-Hand bandit had made sure he had stuck her good with his dagger, which had continued into her skin like butter until it reached the hilt. It only made it worse that the dagger was made of concentrated silver. It had taken her so long to come back because of the extent she needed to rest to heal it. And even now, it was no where close to being fully healed.

No one talked through their march except for the huntress that was giving directions. The Companions were as silent as death in their mourning, and it left the men and women to their thoughts, though most were thinking of the man they had lost.

Skjor had been an elder to look up to for Farkas. Whether his taunts to the brute's intelligence could go a little far sometimes, he had always been there for him when he needed help. He had been one of the many to help raise him and his brother when they had been left in their care. It seemed almost impossible that he could be gone. A dark cloud of agony and fury was circling around Farkas.

However, he had noticed Dominae's limp, or the way she would wince if she came down too hard on her leg. She had told Aela she was fine to march in the beginning, and maybe she had, but the trek to the Gallows was a long one, and it left the wound time to get worse. It wasn't until a small whimper left her mouth that Farkas turned around to look at her.

"Dominae, you're badly hurt." By the Nine, he was such an idiot. Of course she was hurt; she knew that. Why did he have so much trouble saying things?

However stupid he felt, Dominae's amused smile set him back at ease, like she always seemed to do. "Farkas, I'm fine, just a little sore. This walking doesn't help to heal the wound, but once we get back, I'll have time to rest."

The best option for the wound would have been for her to have stayed at Jorrvaskr or in her home in Whiterun, but it would have been completely idiotic to ask her to stay. This burial meant a lot to all the Companions. She could have been close to death and still would have come along.

Not knowing what else he could do, Farkas reached into the sack he had brought with him for a minor healing potion, one of the many that Vilkas always made him carry with him. He slowed down so he was walking side by side with Dominae and gently placed it in her hand.

"Since you're so damn pig-headed and won't admit how hurt you are, at least take this. You'll be able to walk a little bit easier in a few minutes."

It was a sweet gesture from Farkas to give her one of his healing potions, and had it been anyone else, she still would have refused it. However, it did happen to be Farkas, and he had a kind of sweet innocence to him that had a way of making Dominae giddy. Turning it down would have hurt his feelings or made him mad, and she didn't want to do either of those. So she tore the cork plug out of the vial with her teeth before spitting it out, then downed the slightly bitter potion. And she had to admit, she felt a lot better.

"Thank you Farkas," Dominae said softly, gripping his arm tightly in thanks before moving up faster.

The potions effects helped her to move until they reached the Gallows. The familiar sight of the building, as well as the Silver-Hand bodies lying on the outside brought a pain to Dominae's chest and a nauseating feeling to her stomach. Just thinking about what had been waiting at the end like some kind of sick prize made Dominae want to throw up. Right then, the blonde wished that the members of this camp had come back to life so she could have a chance to murder them one again, only this time slower and more painful.

"My Companions, this is the place where Skjor, our beloved Skjor, was brutally murdered by the Silver-Hand. These men and women wish to hunt us down and rid Skyrim of our existence. Many moons ago, they fulfilled part of their wish."

Dominae couldn't look at Kodlak while he spoke of their lost member. She couldn't watch the way that the fire left his eyes, as if his life had left along with Skjor's. It just didn't seem fair. So her sad eyes went to the pure white snow under her feet. It was as cold as her heart right now.

"Now all that remains is our anger and our sorrow; such are the gifts that death leaves behind when it claims one of our own. The only thing we can take solace in is that the death was avenged by our own with the very sword Skjor owned. He lives on in us, and we will fight so that is death is not in vain."

Aela, Vilkas, and Ria went towards the stone building with torches in hand, as well as oil, and splattered it all around the front of the building. Then, a few steps back, they threw the torches into the oil and everyone watched as it instantly burst into flames. The heat was instant on everyone, but it did nothing to warm their icy insides for the reason they were all here.

"Before the ancient flame, we grieve," Kodlak said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear him. For a while, everyone stood there watching the orange flame as it licked the burning building, hoping to get some kind of satisfaction from it, though none came.

Dominae came to the very front once people started to depart, though most of who remained was the circle. She got as close to the flames as she could stand without getting burned and took out Skjor's sword, which was bloodied and worn from battle. With all her might, the Dragonborn stabbed the still sharp blade into the cold and frozen earth, watching the way that the fire made the steel shine.

"I'm sorry we didn't make it in time Skjor. _Him kogaan, fahdon_," Dominae said in the dragon tongue, pressing the blade against her skin so that her blood ran down the steel. He had given his life, she had given her blood.

Dominae waited until the cut on her hand stopped bleeding before she got back up and backed away from the burning building. She took a place next to Vilkas, who hit her on the back the way that men did to one another. It did nothing to comfort the warring feelings inside of her, but she gave him a smile anyway.

"It's hard to think he's gone," the more secretive of the twins started off, catching Dominae's attention. She knew he wasn't one to share his feelings, so she knew this must have hurt him more than he showed.

"I'm sorry Vilkas."

"I'm sorry he's gone too."

"But it was my fault—"

"Don't blame yourself for this, Dominae," he interrupted, turning to look her directly in the eyes. His look was so fierce she didn't argue with him, "he might have died, but you helped him get that last bit of revenge. You killed his murderers and more of them with his own sword. He would have been happy with just that."

"I'll miss him," the blonde Nord said, her eyes showing the reflection of the fire in front of her.

"I'll miss him too," Vilkas said even softer, his eyes cast down.

Dominae hugged him then. If this had been on a regular day, he would have pushed her off with curses and a red face while she and his brother laughed over it. Today, however, he hugged her back so tight he might have left a dent in her armor. The Dragonborn only held onto him as tight as she could and closed her eyes.

The Silver-Hand would pay. Not just for Skjor's death, but the pain they had put her family through. And Dominae would make sure she delivered the death to them personally.

* * *

**A/N: So, I decided instead of every day, this will be updated every other day. I kind of want to spread it out, that way I have a bunch of chapters still ready while I update. This story, unlike my other one, isn't done yet, and is far from done.**


	7. Cure Disease

"My Thane, this is looking to be a nasty wound. Will you not go to the priestesses of Kynareth so they can attempt to heal this gaping hole in your thigh?" Lydia snapped for the first time growing irritated at her Thane.

It had been two or three days since her arrival back to Whiterun, and just like she had told Aela, she had taken a healing potion and had rested her leg to give it time to heal. However, the long walk there had put a strain on the stab wound, only making it worse.

After she noticed that the healing potions were doing nothing but relieving the pain, the blonde had stopped using them and had rested. Sometimes it was here, other times it was with Kodlak in Jorrvaskr, pouring over books that held some clue to the mystery of unleashing the beast. However, nothing seemed to help with the scabbed wound.

"What can they possibly do for me that the healing potions could not?" Dominae questioned, giving her housecarl an inquisitive look for her tone. However, this didn't deter the brunette.

"They have spent their entire lives healing wounded soldiers as well as Jarls—"

"Then they should focus their time and energy on those people. This is a minor wound."

"Dominae, you're the Dragonborn!" Lydia shouted, surprising Dominae. The young woman had never used her name when speaking to her. "The more you wait, the worse things get here in Skyrim. You're more important than any other person they could possibly be healing right now."

Dominae narrowed her blue eyes and stood up, ignoring the dull pain in her leg. She walked up to Lydia with a slight limp, but it did nothing to take away from how intimidating she looked at that moment.

"This is one of the reasons Skyrim is in battle right now, because people think that exact way. It doesn't matter who you are, or who you were born to, everyone is the same. Everyone deserves the same treatment, and we all deserve our freedom. Just because I am Dragonborn doesn't make me special."

There was such fury inside the Dragonborn at that moment that she stomped towards the door. She demanded that Lydia not follow her and left the Breezehome with a slamming door.

Without even thinking, she made her way over to Jorrvaskr, or her second home; even if her heart said that it was her only home. It was starting to get dark outside, and she knew that most of everyone would be in the dining hall drinking and talking, so she walked around to the area in the back where all the training dummies were. She thought maybe working up a sweat would help her be calm.

Unfortunately, her leg was bothering her enough so that she didn't feel like moving around to attack with her war hammer or swords, so she picked up a bow that someone—more than likely Aela—had left lying on the table. This would allow her to stand still and still run off some steam.

The wooden bow was almost foreign in her hands and she shifted it around. She wasn't a complete novice with a bow and arrow, but it never had been her weapon of choice. She fit the characteristic role of a heavy armor wearing two handed Nord. Nimbleness had never been her forte, but she knew enough about the weapon to know how to shoot, even if it wasn't all that well.

It took her a few times to get a hang of the way the bow worked, but after those few minutes, the arrows were flying at a terrifyingly fast pace. Dominae barely gave the hay target time to recover before it was assaulted with another arrow.

She only stopped the onslaught when the quiver at her back was empty of any arrows. Her breathing was heavy after what she had done and feelings of her own body came back to her. She had been so focused on her archery that she had forgotten all about her body. The pain from her thigh as well as the strain the bow had put on her arms flowed through her, making her hunch over and wince.

"Damn this wound," Dominae cursed, turning to hobble over to a chair when a dark and tall figure at the door caught her attention. Her heart raced with fear for a second before the person came farther into the light.

"Farkas, you scared me," the blonde sighed, placing a hand on her chest.

"Sorry," he all but whispered, watching as Dominae limped to the closest chair, "You're still not healed?"

Dominae was glad that it was dark outside, because her face turned red with embarrassment. "Not as of yet. That walk didn't help, and it seems to be infected. Healing potions aren't helping me."

The woman heard Farkas coming up to her, but didn't look up from a certain spot on the group. Well, not until a red potion bottle was thrust into her vision. She looked up at the tall man, though his face was blank.

"Before you say anything, it's not a healing potion, but I think it will help."

Dominae gently grabbed the potion bottle and uncorked it. Expecting it to be bitter like a healing potion, she quickly downed it. While it wasn't pleasant, it wasn't bitter. It tasted almost bland, and kind of smoky. As well, the wound in her leg instantly started feeling warm, like she was exposing it closely to a flame.

"What was that?" she asked, looking into Farkas' light blue eyes. His smile almost blind sighted her.

"It's a potion of cure disease. We have a lot of them just lying around here. Does your leg feel any better?"

"It feels warm, and it's not in as much pain," she confessed, moving her leg back and forth, "Why are there so many lying around?"

That's when Farkas' smile left and Dominae wished she could take back her words. He looked handsomer when he smiled, and gods was his smile gorgeous. "We always find them on the bodies of the Silver-Hand. They only carry these. They would rather die than become what we are."

Farkas always seemed like one of those men who was guarded at all times, all steely in his exterior because he was a man and had to be that way, but right now, he was wearing his emotions plain on his face. His own words had caused him pain and it showed. Dominae felt her heart clench in pain seeing that expression on his face.

Despite the little pain in her leg, Dominae stood up and took that one step to close the distance between them. Their chests were pressed together, or as close as they could get with heavy armor on, and her small hand rested against his cheek. Farkas looked at her, surprised, and was calmed by the gentle look on her face.

"There's nothing wrong with you Farkas; there is nothing wrong with you being who you are."

"You were scared the first time you saw my beast."

"At first," Dominae whispered, barely moving her lips, "but nothing would ever make me run away from you, from our home, and make me think of you as a monster. We're the same Farkas. We share the same curse."

Farkas felt the need to lean in. She was right there, looking up at him and just looking so perfect. Even tangling a hand in her hair would have done some good, but his big mouth decided to speak.

"If you think of it as a curse, why did you accept it?"

"To better understand the beast blood, so I could help you get rid of it."

A huge relief flowed throughout the man's body at her words, something that helped relax him and made him brave enough to do what he had been thinking. With a ghost of a smile, he leaned in with closed eyes and pressed his lips against Dominae's.

Dominae kissed him back just as eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her, not even caring when the metal of their armors came together. All she cared about at the moment was how his slightly dry lips felt against hers, and that was perfectly.

Though the Nord woman's words had given him an ounce of bravery, it didn't give him the boldness his mind needed to fulfill his thoughts about taking her back to his room and having his way with her. Parts of his body agreed with his mind, but his heart was the only sensible thing he had, and he knew that was going too far. For the few minutes they were together, kissing her speechless was good enough for him.

When they pulled away for the last time, Dominae's blue eyes were a little dazed, but she smiled up at him anyway. His giant hand swept some of her hair behind her ear and a soft smile the woman had never seen before lit up the brute's face.

"You should go home and take another healing potion. The infection should be gone by now and the bitter potion with heal that wound in no time."

Backing up, Dominae gave him her own grin. "Thank you Farkas." With that, she turned her back to him and made her way home. The man didn't return to Jorrvaskr until her form was out of his sight. For the rest of the night, that smile didn't leave his face, and it was obvious there was something up with him.

Vilkas made a promise to find out what had happened to him in the morning. Until then, he had research to do regarding their curse.

* * *

The next morning, Farkas woke up earlier than he ever had. The day had just started, and only a few of his Shield-Siblings were up and about. One of them just happened to be his brother, though that wasn't much of a surprise. He went to bed late and woke up early so that he could put his intelligence to good use with reading. Farkas made hast towards his twin and didn't hesitate to gain his attention with a smack to the shoulder.

"Ow, Farkas! What did I tell you about doing that? A simple word would catch my attention just as easily," the smaller brother growled, rubbing his shoulder. He was surprised when the brute of a man didn't even offer a word of apology like he usually did, but rather just sat down in the chair next to him with an intense gaze.

"I know you are not extremely gifted with words brother, but say something to give meaning to your odd actions!"

"It's Dominae."

Ah, that explained everything, actually. He had seen the spark the woman had brought on in Farkas the moment they came back from their first mission together, even if the idiot didn't see it himself. He was a good hearted man, anyone could say that, but when it came to feelings—his own or a strangers—he was worse than a blind man.

"Farkas, by Talos, if you feel lust towards the woman, than by all means, bed her and be done with it. You act as if you have problems with women."

Farkas' light eyes narrowed at his brothers words, and for the first time since his teenage years did he feel that he wanted to connect his fist with his brother's face. He pushed the violent emotions away and remained calm, though when he spoke, Vilkas could hear the hidden anger.

"It's not like that Vilkas."

"Oh. _Oh_. You don't just want her body, you want—_Oh_."

Vilkas could count on one hand at how many times his brother had shocked him. This moment added to the list. He and his brother were both very handsome, many women had told them so, and they never had problems when it came to fixing their manly needs. However, neither of them had put a thought in their mind on the prospect of having more than a tumble in the sack with a woman.

"What should I do brother? When women want me, they usually throw themselves at me. I know nothing of courting a woman, and I haven't read any books as to what to do."

"I don't know what I can do to help you on this matter Farkas," Vilkas said in a whisper, leaning in closer, "each woman is different in the ways they want to be courted. You are the one here who knows the most about Dominae. You'll have to figure out what to do about her for yourself."

Farkas nodded his head, letting his brother's wisdom sink in. It was true, Dominae and himself had a close relationship, but even then he didn't know much about her. Did that really grant him the right to chase after her? His heart said that only his feelings mattered, but he had to think rationally. Maybe the two of them just needed a little more time?

The doors to Jorrvaskr opening caught the twins' attention, and they saw with their identical eyes as a courier rushed through the door over to them. They exchanged a confused glance right before the small man stopped in front of them, though mostly Farkas.

"A letter for Farkas, from the Dominae Dragonborn."

Just hearing her name gave him a deep nervous feeling in his chest, but he took the letter and tipped the man before he was off. He nodded his thanks and left the large man to his business. Farkas focused on opening the letter and ignored his brother as he looked at him quizzically.

_Farkas,_

_I'm sorry that this has to come to you in letter and not by speech, but I have to tell you that I will be absent from Whiterun for some time. Because of my healed leg, Lydia has informed me that I must return to my Dragonborn duties, which means heading to Riverwood where I will continue my quests for Skyrim. I truly am sorry for leaving you, and the Companions, in such a fashion, but the Dragonborn's work is never done. I expect to be back home in Whiterun in the time span of a month, maybe less. If I get the chance, I'll be sure to send letters of my whereabouts and conditions._

_-Dominae_

Farkas let out a sigh and let the letter drop on the table. He had the terrible urge to run his hands through his hair, but that would only show his brother how much it all troubled him. Vilkas skimmed over what it said and gave his twin an apologetic look and a reassuring squeeze on the neck.

"At least this gives you time to figure out what's going on. Think about what she would like then wait for her return."

"I had almost forgotten that she was the Dragonborn," Farkas mumbled, "The Dragonborn's work is never done and this will happen a lot, her running off into danger."

"Our lives are not so tranquil either Farkas, and she still joined us. She's a tough lass, don't worry about her safety. Why we go and battle some giants? I'm sure that will make you feel better."

The larger brother nodded his head and stood up, knowing normally that taking out something as huge as a vicious giant would cheer him up, though he wasn't sure about it this time. However, he got his weapons ready and raced out of the city at the backs of Vilkas and Ria.


	8. Shaloknir

The sound of the three galloping horses echoed through the almost deserted road as they trudged down a cobblestone path. Delphine, the woman who had stolen the horn, was leading Dominae to Kynesgrove, where the woman was to prove that she was truly Dragonborn. Dominae's light eyes narrowed just thinking about the conversation she had with the older woman before they had left Riverwood, and she thought about how it would have been so much better to just Shout her frustration at her.

However, Delphine had proved herself to be too valuable to just ignore. She knew, for some strange reason, how the dragons were able to come back. Well, rather, resurrected. Alduin, a once forgotten evil leader, had somehow come back to Skyrim and was bringing back his defeated dragon army with an unknown Thu'um.

Which explained why they were riding as fast as they could to Kynesgrove, because that was where Alduin, the black dragon, was planning on resurrecting a very powerful beast. As if to back up that story, the Dragonborn could feel something in her bones the closer they got to Kynesgrove; they were aching in a way they never had before, as if her bones were growing too big for her body. She ignored the feeling and kept riding at full speed until the small town came into view.

Dominae barely gave the horse time to stop before she jumped off the beast, having to come to a running stop to keep from falling down. Up in the mountains, the blonde could see a very dark figure circling around in the sky. Dominae, as well as her two companions, started for the hills when a woman standing by the inn stopped them.

"Where do you all think you're going? There's been a dragon spotted up there! You better get out of town before it kills you all! Leave the beast to the guards."

Delphine didn't wait for the woman to finish her little speech before she was setting off for the hills, completely ignoring the woman's warning. Dominae just looked the woman in the eyes and gave her a serious look.

"I'm the one you call when you want a dragon dead. Lydia, let's move!"

Lydia—however scared she was—nodded and followed her Thane as they sprinted up the mountain to the two awaiting dragons. As they turned the corner to where the resurrection was taking place, Dominae almost tumbled over with the feeling inside of her. Her bones seemed like they were trying to grow inside her, trying to take a shape that she didn't have. She almost doubled over in pain, but it wasn't like any she had experienced before.

She had had worse pain from human enemies, ones that left her immobile for some time, but while this pain was intense, it also warmed her body. It gave her more power than it inflicted pain, but she was immobilized by the happening and could do nothing but watch while Alduin called out to his dragon.

"Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse! Slen tiid vo!"

"Do you have any idea what he's saying?" Delphine asked, not seeing a problem with the so called Dragonborn.

Dominae was able to force a nod and found that she could speak. "I understand somewhat, but it's enough to get the gist of what he's saying."

"_Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik_?"

"And what would that be?" Delphine shouted out with a glare.

"Alduin is saying words of power to resurrect him. Sahloknir… I'm not sure of what he is saying. I've not heard these words before."

"_Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir_."

It was then that Alduin turned his attention to the Dragonborn, giving her his frightening eyes. He snorted, looking over the puny woman that was supposed to be the one to defeat them all.

"You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of _Dovah_."

"I am Dragonborn," Dominae growled out, getting the control of her body back as soon as the process to bring Sahloknir had completed, "And given the chance, I will send you back to the hell from which you were spawned!"

"Such bold words from one who is soon to die. _Sahloknir, krii daar joorre_."

With that, Alduin took his leave, flying off into the sky to mix with the darkness of the night. There was no way they could catch him, but they had a dragon here to deal with. Alduin could always be found later.

Sahloknir turned to them, his skin now covering the bones he had once been made of. He growled out something that almost seemed like he was clearing his throat before he looked Dominae in the eye. He actually seemed puzzled.

"Your soul is old, _Dovahkiin_, older than it should be. It pushes at mine with a knowledge and familiarity that you should not hold. No matter, your death is mine!"

Without another word, the dragon sent a stream of fire their way, making the three women duck out of the way. Delphine, being the closest, made her way to the dragon's head and started to hack away at him, causing Sahloknir to roar in pain and anger. He threw his head to the side, knocking the woman away and into the rocks next to her.

Dominae used this as her chance for attack. When his head turned back to breathe at her again, she used everything she had to swing her war hammer into his head, staggering him into a form of dizziness. And while his eyes were blinded with the blood from her blow, Lydia started to shoot her specially made glass arrows into his body.

"No, my voice has been silenced for far too long. I will not be silenced again!"

Sahloknir started to spread his wings to fly off, that way he could use his Voice at a safe distance, but Delphine, who had come back from her blow, sliced at the membrane of his wing, leaving a long and ragged cut through the first half of it. The dragon screamed in pain and brought that wing closer to him. It left him unable to fly away.

"_Fel muz fen ni krii dovah_!"

Dominae ran at him, her weapon ready to give him another powerful blow, but Sahloknir saw it this time. Before she could even raise the hammer fully, his mouth opened and took part of her in his mouth. Thank Talos for her armor, he could only crush her and not bite through the metal, but when he figured that out, he threw her away from the battle. She hit the ground rolling, her disarmed weapon barely missing her head as she rolled to a stop next to the dragon grave. Lydia looked over at the blonde to see that she wasn't moving.

"My Thane!" she shouted, ready to run to the Dragonborn's side for help, but was stopped from doing so when Sahloknir used his fire breath again.

"Damn it!" Delphine cursed, only sparing a quick glance to the still woman. This dragon had been tougher than she expected him to be, but it was a dragon, for Talos' sake. Did she honestly believe just the three of them could take him?

"Now that your precious _Dovahkiin_ is gone, you mortals stand no chance against my power," the beast chuckled, almost getting a smirk out of his scaled mouth.

The two women were forced to push Dominae's body from their mind, because the only thing that mattered was that this dragon be defeated and that they escape with their lives. Lydia mostly attacked with her bow from a safe distance, but when given an opening, attacked with her steel great sword. Delphine stayed at the front of the battle, weaving in and out of fire and vicious snaps from the dragon's teeth. He was giving them a run for their gold.

While all this was going on, Dominae groaned and was able to push herself up, even if it was a little shaky. She could feel the indents from Sahloknir's teeth pushing into her body and could tell that the force of it has maybe broken some bones, but she was alive and that was all that mattered.

Once Dominae was able to stand, she saw that the other two women were having a problem with the dragon. She could slowly see them slowing down from tiredness, but the dragon was far from done. In a matter of minutes, they would be a second too slow and it would kill them.

Dominae was too far away to do much for them, and knew that she wouldn't make it in time to save them, but she knew something that would give her enough time. Feeling the Voice of Power in her body come to the surface, the Nord woman released the words she had first been taught.

"_FUS RO DAH_!"

The Shout went straight towards Sahloknir, and just like it was intended to do, it knocked the dragon back and stunned him, leaving him confused and unable to fight. For most dragons, it lasted about a minute or two, but with his power, Dominae couldn't chance it.

Running over to the beast as fast as she could with her wounds and heavy war hammer in hand, she stopped when she reached him, having surprised the whole group at being alive, and raised her weapon at the beast's head.

"It's not possible…" he was able to mutter, regaining himself. But he didn't have enough time, not when Dominae was standing right over him.

"Back to Oblivion with you," the Dragonborn whispered, grunting as she pushed all her power into the final blow that smashed Sahloknir's skull in, killing him.

His skin, like any other defeated dragons, started to smolder and burn with the flames that sent them back to their graves. Delphine let her wonderment show through her eyes as she watched it, but it was what happened next that really astounded her.

Half way through the rotting process, Sahloknir's soul came out in a colorful light; more beautiful than the lights in the sky that Skyrim always gave in its coldest nights. The light of the dragon's soul swirled around Dominae, lighting her up with almost a heavenly glow as it seeped into her body.

Memories came to Dominae then, a memory that she knew was Sahloknir's, but seemed familiar somehow to her. It was through his eyes as he locked gazes with another dragon. It was a dark grey in color, dipping into black sometimes, and the underside of the dragon was a light, frost blue that helped conceal her in the sky. But Sahloknir's very sharp dragon eyes could spot her anywhere.

"_You will die this day Sahloknir, for the evil you have done in the name of Alduin_."

It was said in the rough voice of the strange dragon, but not as rough as they usually seemed. The dragon was female and had angry, ice blue eyes that matched her belly scales. Below them, more than one Dragonborn was shouting something unfamiliar to the dragon, forcing him down to the earth. The Nord Dragonborns came to him, their weapon's drawn, and that was the spot where he died that day. Sahloknir was saying something to the female dragon, his last words, but the memory was being muted by the soul's dying words.

"That is why you are so familiar, _Dovahkiin_. You were there to kill me with your Voice. You betrayed us."

With those last words, the living part of Sahloknir vanished deep into Dominae's own soul, giving her the knowledge of what the dragon had, before the night sky bled back to black. Dominae fell to her knees when everything was done and Lydia ran to her, checking to make sure she was okay.

"By the Eight, you really are the Dragonborn," Delphine breathed, walking closer. Lydia narrowed her brown eyes at her, but a pained noise drew her attention back to her Thane.

"I'm glad it took us almost dying for you to realize that," Dominae growled.

* * *

Four days after Dominae's leaving of Whiterun, Farkas found himself celebrating in the Bannered Mare with almost all of the Companions. Almost every man, and woman, had two tankards in their hand full of mead to make their bellies full and warm and each person in the inn was shouting and laughing and just having a good time.

The reason for their celebration was the successful finding of the third piece of Wuuthrad as well as the annulation of the Silver-Hand that had occupied the fort. Neither Vilkas nor Farkas had been injured while on their trip there, which gave the accomplishment that greater of a glow. They only had one more piece to find before they could give the pieces to Eorlund to forge back together. Yes, it was a great moment indeed.

As of right now, Farkas was sitting at a table with his brother and Torvar in one of the corners. The other men had women on their lap, the two women being sisters, and they were telling them stories of their childhood that was making Vilkas and Torvar laugh. Farkas was just smiling into his drink, nodding his head along at the appropriate times. His head just wasn't into the celebration, but he was trying not to ruin anyone's fun.

Well, anyone's fun except for a woman by the name of Inda. She was a beauty here at the inn, a traveler who had come all the way from Riften to sell her wares. She had come into the Bannered Mare to rest after a day's events, but had decided to join on in the partying. From the beginning, her deep brown eyes had been on Farkas, but he had shown that he wasn't interested. That didn't stop her from trying though. She found every excuse imaginable to be close to him and touch him, and it made the large man uncomfortable. Usually he would have taken her invitation and left the party early, but his mind was set somewhere else.

"Why don't you just bed the woman so she'll leave you alone?" Torvar asked when his own girl and her sister left to go get some more drinks. Farkas sent him a glare and didn't answer him.

"He has another girl on his mind," Vilkas teased. Farkas stiffened and turned to look at his brother in shock, "What, you do."

"Oh really? Who is the lucky girl this hunk of a man has his eyes on?"

"That's none of your concern, and if you value not being smothered in your sleep brother, I would keep your mouth shut."

Both the men laughed at his threat, not taking it seriously because they were beyond drunk, but let it go. Farkas' mouth was set at a permanent scowl now, and he wasn't even trying to pretend to be interested in what the girls were saying now.

Rather than run into Inda again and force himself to have fun, Farkas stood up and left the inn, not even catching the attention of his Shield-Siblings. Once he closed the heavy wooden door behind him, he cut off the sound from the bar and was greeted with the silence of the night.

The brunette let out a sigh of relaxation and started to walk back to Jorrvaskr, where he was more than likely turning in early for the night. There was no one else around to entertain him, so he might as well make the next morning come faster. One less day that Dominae would be gone.

On his way back to Jorrvaskr, however, he was stopped by one of the guards that the Companions knew well. It was hard to tell who they all were with their uniforms on, but once her heard the voice, he recognized the man, but he sounded in a hurry.

"What's the matter?" Farkas asked in a deep voice.

"The Dragonborn, the new Companion you picked up, came back to us just a few hours ago with serious injuries. Seems like she was on the bad side of a dragon fight. I was able to tell Kodlak, but no one else was around."

Farkas could have sworn that his heart stopped right then and there. Dominae had been injured? By the Nine, she had just left with an injury. It must have been bad if they had taken her back to her home hold to heal.

"Where is she?"

"In the Temple of Kynareth. The priestesses are all helping to heal her."

Farkas gave him a nod and set off running towards the temple. He wasn't sure why, because it wasn't that far and there wasn't much that he could possibly do for her, but he felt like he needed to be there for her. When he threw open the doors to the temple, he was given a dirty look, but the women were too busy healing one woman for them to do much about it.

"Farkas."

Hearing his name, the large Nord turned his head to see Kodlak sitting down at a bench closer to the women, looking just as useless to Dominae's aid as Farkas felt. The brunette rushed over to the man and tried to see passed the bodies of the healers, but only saw their healing light.

"What happened to her?" he asked, tearing his gaze away to look at his Harbinger.

"When her housecarl and a strange woman brought her here, she told the healers that they had been battling a dragon, but that's all I know. As for her injuries, there weren't many open wounds that would make her bleed, but internally was a different story. Broken bones, some bleeding from the inside; it was bad. The healers have been here for a while just trying to keep her from bleeding out on the inside."

"By the Nine…" Farkas cursed, taking another glance at the healers. The light from their restoration magic was bright, but through it all, if he looked hard enough, the Nord could see the shape of Dominae's body. She wasn't moving.

Then suddenly, the women stopped. The glow was gone and the light from the candles was the only thing that lit the room, leaving it darker than it was before. The two Companions stood at attention as one of the older women came to them.

"She's going to be fine," she said softly, though she sounded tired, "We've worked as hard as we could for as long as we could, and it's paid off. From our analysis, the internal bleeding has stopped, and some of the bones have started the healing process, but she'll still be in bad condition come tomorrow morning."

"Is there anything we can do?" Kodlak asked, taking charge of his wounded friend.

"Make sure she gets a vigorous healing potion every other day with a few minor ones in between is all I can advise. If we could, we would advise that she come here every day to get treatment from all of us, but it would leave us too weak for others who need us."

"Dominae would never take you away from the soldiers who need you most," Farkas said, looking down at her unconscious body. They had stripped her of her armor, which was lying dented and un-useable on the floor, leaving her in only linen to cover her private areas.

Farkas would have been more embarrassed at looking at her injured body if it wasn't for the fact that most of her middle was full of dark purple bruises, so dark they were almost black. They made large, round, almost perfect circles in a curved line along her body.

"How do we get her home?"

"Her companions did a very smart thing and gave her a weak paralysis potion on their trek back here. It left them to carry her back, but she could not feel the pain of her injuries on her way back. If you hurry, you can take her home before it wears off and she'll wake up only feeling achy."

"Thank you, priestess," Kodlak and Farkas mumbled at the same time, moving forward towards Dominae. Kodlak started to pick up her things, which left the larger man to handle her body. The youngest healer there gave him a blanket to cover her body and he smiled at her gratefully.

The two men left the temple like that, blending into the night even though they were both doing something strange. Farkas led the way to the Breezehome, having seen Dominae enter it with Lydia once before, and it was a very quick and hasty walk. Kodlak opened the unlocked door, allowing Farkas to go through it first.

Lydia, who was sitting at the fire pit, looked up when the door opened and jumped up when she saw Farkas carrying Dominae's limp body. She was put at ease when she saw the cloth moving up and down with the woman's breathing.

"Thank the Divines," she sighed, almost falling back into her seat with relief.


	9. Curse and Cure

Dominae knew that she was dreaming, because that was the only thing that made sense to the pictures that were dancing in front of her eyes. But damn it, did they all seem so familiar.

She was in someone else's body, watching from a high mountain as man and dragon battled against each other, leaving blood and bodies of both sides in their wake. Dominae could feel a deep sadness in her host's chest as they watched.

The mortal race usually wouldn't have had much chance against the vicious dragons, but they had two things on their side that day; the Thu'um and other dragons.

In this time, there were a large amount of men and women who had a gift, a gift of being what they had named Dragonborn. They could collect the knowledge and Thu'um of the dragons they defeated by absorbing their souls, and it gave the normal mortals hope that they could win.

Another reason that they all stood a chance were the dragons at their backs. Not as many as they were fighting against, but enough to keep them strong. They fought in the skies, taking their brothers and sisters down from the sky and not stopping their onslaught until they were dead. Although they were doing a good thing, their hearts broke over and over at the slaughter before them.

"Are you ready Saviikserah?"

Dominae's vision turned from the fight to look down next to her, and the thing she saw made the woman's heart stop beating.

"_Yes, I am ready Dominae_."

The blonde Nord at the dragon's side smiled, and it was the exact same smile that the present woman used. Dominae was looking at herself, though it was centuries ago that this woman lived.

The past Dominae nodded and climbed on top of the dragon's back, clutching onto the spikes that came from her skin, and they flew into the air to ready themselves for battle.

That's when Dominae's eyes snapped open, revealing to her that she was lying in her bed, at home, and wasn't fighting an army of dragons. Even though she had been sleeping, the blonde felt exhausted after what her mind has been through. However, the tiredness went away when pain tore through her body.

She cried out in pain and clutched her side, trying to remember what had caused her such agony, but couldn't think through the sharp stab at her side.

"Dominae, quit moving or you're going to hurt yourself more!"

The ever familiar voice of Lydia was accompanied by Lydia's small but strong body pushing her back down to lie flat on the bed. It did help a lot, she had to admit, and the blonde was able to open her eyes to see Lydia standing over her with a stern but worried face.

"I'm glad to see we're both still alive. How did we get back home?"

"Delphine and I got you back here on horseback. Whiterun was the closest place that had enough healers."

Dominae nodded and went to sit up, finding that she could. It hurt way more than it should have, but she was able to do it, and that's all that mattered. Lydia was about to protest, but Dominae put a hand up.

"Just get me a healing potion; I'm not staying here long to heal."

"My Thane—"

"Just do it Lydia."

Lydia's mouth formed a thin line, trying to stop herself from saying anything, and was able to turn away to go get the potions she had bought to help her heal. Once the younger woman left the room, Dominae placed a hand against her side that hurt the most. She could tell by just the swelling there, there was a huge bruise; most likely from Sahloknir's teeth.

Whispering the words for the incantation, Dominae's side felt warm in healing as her restoration spell worked its magic on her side. She had never been forced to use it before, because it was the kind of spell that took up the most magic, but she was in dire need of it right now. She sure as hell wasn't going to wait for healing potions to cure her, or she'd be here for months.

She wasn't a master at this, so she couldn't direct the power except to a certain point in her body, and she couldn't tell what exactly it was healing, but she hoped it was the bones. Dominae could live with a bunch of bruises. Walking around with broken bones was not an option she looked forward to.

The Nord stopped her spell when she heard Lydia's light footsteps coming up the stairs, going back into her last position just as she young woman came through the door with a large vile in her hand.

"What on Tamriel is that?"

Lydia laughed at the suspicious look on her face while she came forward with the bottle. "This is a vigorous healing potion. There's not many here in Whiterun, but I told the Jarl you were in dire need of it and he had lots made."

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"You drink it like a regular healing potion."

"You expect me to drink all that and not feel the need to vomit?" Dominae asked incredulously, eyeing the red bottle. There was no way she could drink that whole thing, especially if it tasted as bitter as the regular potion!

"If you really want to get up out of that bed, you're going to have to."

"That was a low blow Lyd," the blonde mumbled, "Fine, fine! Give me the damn potion."

Lydia smiled softly as she watched her Thane drink the disgusting healing potion sip by sip, and with each sip she had a vile thing to say about it. She was a character, her Dragonborn Thane.

Dominae was half way through the bottle when a knock came to the door. Without a word, Lydia went to go answer it, leaving the Dragonborn alone. She thought about just dumping the rest of the potion into the plant next to her, but decided against it. Lyd was right; if she wanted to get better, she might as well drink the damned thing. But, by the Gods, did it taste foul.

Dominae could hear Lyd and their mystery guest speaking quietly downstairs for a moment before their double footsteps made way upstairs. Just before the doors to her room opened again, the injured Nord downed the last of the disgusting potion and had to stop herself from throwing it on the floor. She was glad she didn't when she saw who walked through the door.

"Kodlak, what are you doing here?"

The elder gave her a kind smile and went to pull up a chair next to her bed. Once he was settled, Lydia left them alone, something he must have asked of her when they had been talking downstairs. Kodlak had Dominae's full attention.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling. Imagine my surprise when a guard came rushing into Jorrvaskr telling me my newest whelp was severely injured."

Dominae groaned and wanted to hide her face in her hands. Someone had actually contacted the Companions to tell them she was hurt?

"Luckily, everyone but I had gone to the Bannered Mare to celebrate the finding of a piece of Wuuthrad. Only I and Farkas, who was roaming the streets, knew of your condition."

Farkas knew she was injured? That somehow made all of it worse. She had sent to him a letter telling that she would be back successfully in a month, yet here she was, wounded and a failure. Delphine needed more from her than this, but she couldn't do so because of the broken bones. What kind of Dragonborn was she if she couldn't fight the beast she was meant to?

"I was being so careless Kodlak. I had fought a handful of dragons before with ease, and I assumed that I could do the same with this one. He was so powerful Kodlak, so powerful you couldn't even imagine. I came at him thinking he would be brought down easily. Luckily I had my armor on or he would have ripped me to shreds."

"Yes, I saw the extent of what the dragon did to you when I saw you at the Temple of Kynareth. You made it out alive though, didn't you?"

Dominae nodded but still felt like she had failed. "Yes, but it just shows me how inexperienced I really am. I was too cocky for my own good."

"We have training grounds for you Dominae. None of your siblings would hesitate to help train you as much as they could. We want you to survive as much as you do."

Dominae gave a weak smile, nodding her head. He was right about that; she knew her Shield-Siblings would help her hone her skills, and she would take up their offer as soon as she could.

"There is another reason I came to you today Dominae," Kodlak voiced quietly, catching her attention once again, "It has to do with our curse."

"What of it Kodlak?"

"Vilkas and I were going through the history of our curse when we stumbled upon something we had read a thousand times, but never thought of. When the beast blood first came to be a problem, a certain man made a bargain with the witches of Glenmoril Coven to gain power from hunting with Hircine. No one believed that the change would be permanent, and we had been deceived by those witches."

"Do those witches still live?" Dominae questioned, getting onto what he meant. Kodlak nodded his head.

"If they live, then they should be killed!"

"They will Dominae, believe me when I say they will, but first you must know something. The curse we carry engulfs our spirit. A werewolf spirit is nothing without a body, but we have given that. We can't get rid of this spirit through death; the feral spirit just ascends to Hircine's hunting grounds. The witches' magic ensnared us, and only their magic can release us."

"They would never give it to us willingly Kodlak."

The Harbinger smiled and nodded his head, though he didn't seem happy. "That I know, but to get rid of the curse, we can extract their foul powers by force."

"How will we do this?"

"I don't want to give you anything else until you heal Dominae, but I thought you deserved to know that I have found a cure, or something close enough to it to give us hope."

Damn it, he couldn't do this to her! He couldn't answer all her questions and at the same time leave her with more. But double damn it, he was right. What could she possibly do with a broken body? If she knew what to do to cure herself and the Circle, she might disregard her body and do it anyway. Kodlak knew her too well and had kept information from her.

"I know this will plague you like it has plagued me, but believe me, it is better this way. Now rest, heal your wounds and come back to us when you are healed. We will train you, and I will send you out for our curing mission."

"Yes, my Harbinger."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest, but I have to keep these a little shorter because I'm coming to the end of what I've written. I'll continue to write chapters at a fast pace so we can keep updating every other day :]**


	10. Master

Three days. It took three days for Dominae's bones to heal back to perfect health, though most of the bruises still stayed. They were healing too, though; all because of very talented healers and some vile healing potions. Dominae was never more grateful for magic and alchemy than she was now. She left a large donation for the priestesses of Kynareth and a huge tip for the local alchemist. All groups involved were pleased.

Well, except for Lydia. But there wasn't much that Dominae could do about that.

The blonde would have figured she's learned by now that Dominae didn't stand still. She always needed to move, always needed to do something, always needed to get better. Lyd demanded that she rest, but rest brought nothing good. Rest only brought her the dream she had when she first woke up.

Nothing from the dream ever changed; she only saw the same sights, heard the same words, felt the same shocks. But no matter how many times she had the dream, she was always so confused. This woman had the same face, the same body, the same name as her, yet she lived in a different time.

Dominae had tried to convince herself that maybe she was a decedent to the woman, but it wasn't possible. Something like that just didn't happen.

For the time being, Dominae just pushed the thought out of her mind. Right now she had other important things to think about, which was the training Kodlak suggested she do with the Companions. To get Lyd off her back about training after healing, she had sent the young woman back to Dragonsreach, where she suggested that she too get some training. That way, they both had a better form of defense when they came upon dragons. Dominae was the Dragonborn; there was no way that was going to be their last encounter with the scaled beasts.

Dominae made her way around the back of Jorrvaskr, luckily running into a large handful of her Shield-Siblings, most of them taking their time in training on their best skills. A few looked up to give her a hello and welcome her back. The blonde Nord smiled and made her way over to Vilkas, who was battling his target with a steel greatsword.

"My brother in arms, would you spare me a moment?"

Hearing her, the smaller twin turned around, giving the blonde woman a smile. "Of course my sister; I am glad to see that you are well."

"So, you heard of my latest battle as well?" Dominae mumbled, not in the least glad he knew. Vilkas sensed this and sent her a reassuring smile.

"Just the Circle knows about it. Kodlak told us when he and Farkas came back to Jorrvaskr. I'm glad to know that you're okay Dominae."

Dominae placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned back at him. "Thank you Vilkas. It's for my health that I'm asking you a favor."

Vilkas raised one of his dark eyebrows at her in question. "A favor for your health? What can I do for you?"

"After struggling with that dragon and staring death in the face, I know I need more training in all the fields. I'm the Dragonborn; the people count on me to kill these things, and if one can hurt me this badly, I don't stand a chance," the blue eyed woman sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I need your training in two-handed weapons."

"Dominae," Vilkas said in his unique accent, shaking his head with a smile, "That is not a favor. All of us would happily help you in training."

The female Nord laughed. "Alright, but if you want to have a night full of mead at the Bannered Mare on night, feel free to leave it on my tab."

"That is an excellent trade!"

An hour later, Farkas emerged from Jorrvaskr after discovering that he was one of the only people left inside. Usually the dining hall had a trickle of people inside, but no one was there. He was confused for a minute until he heard shouting outside.

Pushing through the doors, he saw that everyone was gathered around the porch, looking out to the training grounds. If he had been any shorter, Farkas wouldn't have been able to see what was going on, but his head was above everyone else's and he could see the scene everyone was watching and betting on.

Dominae and his brother were circling one another, greatsword in their hands. They had sweat beading on their exposed skin, letting him know that they had probably been doing this for a while, and they both looked tired but excited.

"What's going on here?" Farkas asked Njada, the one closest to him. She only turned her head to the side for a second before looking back at the action.

"Vilkas is training Dominae and now he's testing her improved skills. It should be good. She doesn't have the war hammer to knock him down anymore."

Looking back to the battle, Farkas saw as Dominae made the first move, thrusting forth her sword in a stabbing motion, something Vilkas barely missed. He jumped back a foot and crossed blades with her, forcing the steel to rub against each other until the blades met at the hilt as the Nords got closer.

They both struggled for the upper hand, neither wanting to give up the dominance in the fight, but Dominae was forced to push back when Vilkas sent the greatsword up towards her face. Moving so fast caught the blonde off balance, tripping her and forcing her to hit the hard ground below with a grunt.

Vilkas had a lot of momentum and no place to go. His mind was quick, however, and instead of falling to the ground with his comrade, he aimed the tip of the blade to her shoulder to stab with all of his weight.

Dominae's light blue eyes widened when she saw this and rolled to the side, hearing the blade stab into the ground. Not waiting for a moment longer, Dominae scrambled up with her weapon drawn. It gave her just enough time to meet Vilkas' greatsword so they were locked in the middle.

Not wanting this to go like it had just previous, Dominae turned her body to the side, looking like she was evading the move, but focused all her energy to her shoulder as she turned, ramming into Vilkas hard enough to make the man curse and stumble back.

With a smirk, the Nord woman sent the blade towards Vilkas' exposed neck, sure that this would be her winning strike. However, Vilkas was a master when it came to sword play and knew he move and what could stop it. While he was regaining his balance, he used his metal gauntlet to block the blow to his neck, which surprised the Dragonborn.

Using her moment of surprise, the twin used his agility to move out of her way, regain control of his blade with both hands, then slide the metal along the side of Dominae's knew armor as if he had just run through her with his blade.

"And that is why I'm a master," he breathed out, his smirk audible.

With a chuckle, Dominae slowly moved away from Vilkas' sword, bowing down low to him when he finally stood at his full height. "You've beaten me this time, Master. Just remember the first time I kicked your ass."

The fellow Companions, most who had been watching the battle, laughed and cheered. Vilkas raised his fist above his head in victory while Dominae rolled her eyes. While everyone went to go and congratulate the winner, Dominae's eyes locked onto the taller and bulkier of the twins. His matching eyes found her and he smiled lightly at her.

Grinning back, Dominae made her way over to him, greeting her other friends as she passed them. By the time she made her way over to the man, he was leaning against one of the stilts with his arms crossed, not realizing how amazing it made his muscular arms look.

"I'm glad to see you looking better," he voiced, looking her over for any lasting marks on her skin. The only thing that drew in his eyes was her wide smile.

"Yeah, feeling much better thanks to the many healing potions and lots of time with the healers. I'm almost back to 100%."

"Truthfully, I'm just glad that you're back. A month would have been a long time without you. I didn't want you to come back hurt though," Farkas stumbled, feeling like an idiot, "What happened anyway?"

Dominae looked away from the man, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of herself. This was worse than when Farkas had to save her from being trapped in that Dragur burial ground.

"As the Dragonborn, I had been summoned by an ally to defeat a dragon to prove my worth. However, this was the toughest dragon I had ever faced and I got a little cocky. He played with me like a child's toy in his mouth, causing those broken bones. Thankfully, I was able to Thu'um him into submission before killing him."

"So there really are dragons," Farkas mused, never having really believed it before. He had seen her gain a word of knowledge, but he had always had a feeling that it was just a special kind of magic. But with those wounds she supported, as well as her story, he was sure of it now.

"As unfortunate as it is," Dominae mumbled, balling her hands into fists, "They're the reason I'm training right now. I'm not going to let another dragon catch me unaware."

"If I have faith in anyone to kill dragons, it's you Dominae. You're a true, tough Nord."

Dominae gave him that grin he loved to see that much and was about to say something to him when Vilkas called her name. He had both of their greatswords in his hands and was motioning her over. She was dead wrong if she thought their training was over.

"Once I'm done with your brother, do you think I could bother you for heavy armor training?"

Farkas blinked slowly at that, trying to register the fact that one of his Shield-Siblings was asking for his training help rather than his back up. It had been so long since anyone asked for training from him, he forgot that he was a master. It was only when Dominae tilted her head in confusion did he respond.

"Oh, yes. I can do that for you."

"Thank you Farkas. I'll be seeing you soon."

Looking from left to right to make sure no one was looking, Dominae leaned in and kisses Farkas on the cheek quickly, something that could have been easily over looked if they had been seen. She turned her back then, and the brute's pale blue eyes watched her leave.


	11. Dovahkiin

Why was it that Dominae always felt the need to push herself to goals that she couldn't accomplish? If she couldn't do a simple sword move, she'd perform it until she got it right, then twenty more times no matter how exhausting it was. She had been doing this all day, trying to make a perfect copy of Vilkas' work, and had made it to the point where even he was impressed by her quick skills to pick it up.

He had retired to Jorrvaskr an hour ago, leaving Dominae to train some more, but not know that she was going to continue for so long. He had no idea she was still pushing herself until Aela stood up from the table, catching his attention and asking where she was going.

"Dominae asked me earlier if I could give her some training in the arts of archery. I told her we'd do it as soon as a dark enough hour came."

Vilkas watched at the huntress left the room to the porch outside, and when he strained his ears to hear anything outside, he could still hear the grunts from the blonde Nord as she practiced her swordsmanship skills.

The sound was cut off as soon as the door closed behind Aela, but Vilkas' concern was already festering. He may not have been the best of friends with the woman, but she was his Shield-Sister, and knowing she had just healed from serious wounds and was working herself to death out there did worry him.

Farkas noticed his brother's expression and was confused by it. He hadn't seen that kind of look on his face since Farkas had come back home half way dead from a mission. It was something the brute recognized as worry, and that in turn made him worry.

"What's wrong brother?" the bigger twin asked, leaning in close to Vilkas's side.

"It's Dominae," he mumbled, light blue eyes still locked on the door leading to the back, "She's out there training with Aela right now."

"You worry for her safety with Aela?"

"No, not that," Vilkas scoffed, "It's just that she's been out there training with me all day, and I saw her just a second ago still practicing her skills as Aela left to teach her. She hasn't given herself a break since I dismissed her."

Farkas' dark eyebrows scrunched together as he looked at the wooden door. Was that true? Had the newly healed Nord been out there working her ass off all day? Didn't she know that was bad for her right now? Even if she had been perfectly healthy, the body couldn't take that much without losing something in return.

"Should we tell Aela or just leave it alone?"

"Aela will probably notice but not say anything to discourage it," Vilkas sighed, turning towards his brother, "Nord women are so stubborn, it's almost impossible to change their minds. You can go and try to stop them if you think it will help."

Not even thinking about it for more than a minute, Farkas stood up from his seat, patting his brother gently on the back before silently going to the door. Despite how old the thing was, it still opened silently as ever, thanks to the help around here, and the large man was able to sneak into the night undetected.

"I never realized how strong you were," Aela mused, sounding impressed as she handed Dominae the bow back, "You'll need a bow with more resistance, but this will do for now. I assume you know the basics?"

"Of course," the blonde Nord said and Farkas could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"So I shouldn't have to teach you much. Just the tricks I know about perfect aim. Shoot an arrow into that target for me."

Without a word of question or protest, Dominae took an arrow from the quiver on her back and notched it into the simple bow. She took a moment to aim it as best she could then sent it flying. The sharp tip drove home in the middle of the white line neighboring the red bull's eye. It was impressive for a Nord used to a two handed weapon, and the skill had gotten slightly better since the last time Farkas had stumbled upon the blonde.

"Not bad at all," Aela mumbled, taking out her own bow, "We'll just have to get the mechanics of it down and then I'll deem you ready as a master."

With only a slight glance at the target, Aela let an arrow fly, confident that it would hit its mark, which it had, right into the eye of the hay target.

"Being a skilled archer takes more patience and practice than most people realize," the woman said, turning to look at the Dragonborn, "When you're shooting something that counts, your mind needs to go blank of everything other than your target. When you're shooting at them, your mind should slow time down so you know you'll hit your mark. It takes a while, but I think we can do it together."

"I think Dominae needs a break for the day Aela," Farkas finally spoke up, catching the women's attention.

"She hasn't said so," Aela said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe not, but she's been training with Vilkas all day, and she's not in perfect condition to work with you. Would you rather her be tired and sloppy or a well-rested master?"

"Farkas, I'm fine—"

"I think he's right Dominae," Aela mumbled, noting how serious the man seemed right now, "Find me tomorrow night and we'll continue from there."

With that, the huntress went back into Jorrvaskr, leaving the two alone. Dominae glared at the large man just standing there but turned her back to him, taking her bow and aiming it at the target, shooting even farther away from the bull's eye.

"Dominae, what are you doing?"

"Training; you don't need a teacher to become a master."

"I came out here to stop Aela for a reason, and it wasn't so you could continue training."

"Why do you care if I'm out here Farkas?" Dominae exclaimed, turning around looking livid.

"Because you're going to run yourself into the ground," Farkas growled back, stepping forward and baring his teeth like the beast inside him would, "Just because you're the Dragonborn doesn't make you any less mortal than anyone else."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that you need to take a break. Not only did you just heal from a near fatal battle, but you've spent all you have with Vilkas earlier today," Farkas lowered his voice then, "You can't keep going like this."

"I don't have time to take breaks Farkas," Dominae admitted, stroking the bow in her hand, "I can't be bested by another dragon, or anyone else for that matter. I need to be master of countless weapons if I want to achieve this goal, and I don't have years to do it. If you don't approve of my training, I'll seek it elsewhere. I only came to the Companions because you were my brothers and sisters."

"We would never stop you from becoming a war master," Farkas stated gently, staring at the ragged woman in front of him, "but we're not going to be your executioners either."

Having nothing to say in response to Farkas' words, Dominae turned her back on him and stared at the practice targets, most of them frayed by her strenuous workout for the day. She had worked so hard, and she could already start to feel the ache in her body. And she still had so much work to do.

"I never asked to be the Dragonborn," she almost whispered, not even knowing if Farkas was standing behind her anymore, "At first it was an honor. I was a Nord rising to power to save Skyrim; My name would be remembered for centuries. I never realized it would be so much work. I never realized I would be faced with death every day."

Farkas placed his large, warm hands on Dominae's shoulders, his whole body behind hers. "You're a true hero already, Dominae. You've done so much for everyone around here that you don't even realize. I know you want to hurry and get these Dragonborn duties over with, but training takes time. Please listen to me Dominae."

The Nord woman turned back around and walked back under the porch, laying the bow on the table. Farkas saw the exhaustion starting to sink and went to start for her again, but her voice stopped him.

"Our family teases you about having no smarts, but they're wrong. You're the smartest one here and you care about everyone. Thank you."

With that, she walked around Jorrvaskr to her home, Farkas guessed, and he watched her until her form disappeared around the corner.


	12. Training

_We can't postpone for much longer, Dragonborn. We've delayed in every possible way without raising suspicion, but to do so again would blow our cover. As soon as you get this message, pack your things and head to Solitude. You'll meet my friend at the Winking Skeever and our plan will set in motion. Come alone._

_A Friend_

With a sigh, Dominae crumpled up the piece of parchment and threw it into the fire, watching as it slowly turned black, destroying the message from Delphine. The woman had a way of being extremely impatient. The Nord was lucky she had left her alone for this long. She knew her duties, though, and she could not refuse the order of a Blade who knew much more than her at this point.

"What are we doing now, my Thane?"

Dominae let another sigh slide through her lips as a dirty hand ran through her tangled hair. "I head to Solitude when night falls. The trek should take a day or so by carriage."

"Carriage? Why are we taking a carriage?"

"Just me, Lyd," Dominae announced, heading up the stairs towards her bedroom so she could pack her things, "This is something I have to do on my own."

"Is that a wise idea?" Lydia asked, following her Thane into her room, her arms folded over her chest, "What happens if you get hurt again?"

"I am only dealing with Thalmor agents this time Lydia, there will be no dragon fighting in this battle," the Dovahkiin laughed, shaking her head and she took only the things she needed out of her trunk.

"I cannot go against your command, but I wish you would allow me to come."

"Just stay here and rest a while. Visit some friends in the marketplace or just take the time to sleep in. I know how much traveling makes you miss home."

As the blonde Nord started to peel her common clothes off, Lydia headed out of the room, knowing that that was her cue to leave. She wasn't happy that she was being left behind on this mission, but as Lady Dragonborn, Dominae knew best.

Dominae easily slipped on her heavy armor, feeling as it put a familiar and comforting weight on her body. It was new and improved armor, something the Companions had given to her as a gift—seeing as her previous armor had been destroyed by a giant lizard—and it would take some time getting used to. The Nord stroked her hand over the emblem of the wolf at the front. Companions armor indeed.

Thinking about her furry family made the woman relive her argument with Farkas, and how he had so simply showed her the error of her ways. While the Dragonborn had been drowning in thoughts of the future, the brute of a man had brought her back to present, where the here and now was more important. A small smile graced her lips.

With her armor on, Dominae headed back downstairs, her bag packed, though she left it by the door. Lydia didn't question where she was going, just let the woman walk through the door.

Farkas had been training all morning, taking his brutish aggression out on the hay figures before him. They were all falling under his sword easily, and he wished for a bandit to walk by so he could stab the bastard. Unfortunately, all he had were the hay figures or willing combat opponents.

And no one was even going to try and spar against Farkas right now.

With a loud grunt, he rammed his greatsword through the dummy's stomach, leaving a gaping hole once he retracted the weapon.

It was a killing blow, but it wasn't enough to satisfy the werewolf. Not after Dominae had left like that after their argument. Not when she had said something so heartwarming that it made him feel like a piece of horse shit for telling her what to do.

He was such an idiot.

With a tired sigh, he let the blade's tip fall to the ground while he tried to control his fast beating heart. Training wasn't going to make him feel any better.

With that thought, he turned around, ready to go back to his room and just sulk, but his light blue eyes landed on someone standing not too far away, wearing her Companions armor.

"What did that hay dummy ever do to you?" Dominae joked, small smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" the large man asked, brushing off her joke, still being much too angry at himself.

"Tonight I have to ship myself off to Solitude for Dragonborn duties," Dominae replied, getting right to the point and making Farkas look away, "And since I'm going up against Thalmor, I thought I'd come to you for heavy armor training. Thought I might need it."

"Thalmor deal mostly in magic, which I know none of. I don't think my skills will help you, Dragonborn."

Dominae's blonde brows furrowed at that, never having heard the man call her that. Everyone else but him. It felt wrong.

"I'd rather go in there knowing how to take a hit than get my asked kissed by those Altmer bastards. Will you help me?"

If she was able to push what he had said to her aside, so could Farkas. Once again, he was being an ice brain for trying to shoo the woman away when she needed his help. This is why people like Vilkas better, because he was a better people person. Farkas was only good for muscle.

"Of course Dominae."

Her smile got even bigger than it had been before, making the bigger twin smile back at her. Dominae had a way of doing that to him when no one else could.

"Thalmor, or the one's I've seen on my travels, use light Elven armor, Elven weapons, and their magic. They're quicker than heavy armor users because of this, but don't pack a powerful punch. With that trusty war hammer of yours, you're sure to make a few heads roll before they even touch you."

"Skyforge steel, baby," the Nord woman laughed, causing Farkas to do the same.

"But with only a war hammer, there's not much you can do once they surround you. Their weapons will get to you before you can take a swing or a stab with a sword. You have to learn how to take their hits with your armor so you don't end up taking the damage."

As he explained, feeling scholarly as he did so, he walked over to their outside table and picked up a steel sword. He handed it to Dominae, who looked at him in confusion. He just smiled at her and picked his greatsword back up.

"A Thalmor comes at you from the front," he started, readying the weapon while he motioned for the blonde to attack him. Looking unsure of herself, she did it slowly so he could teach her how to deflect it. His sword was being used as a sort of shield as he blocked the attack.

"When your blades lock, I have the upper hand because I have the heavier and more powerful sword. To kill your quicker target, you're going to want to stagger them."

He pushed his greatsword forward, putting most of his power behind it. Shocked, Dominae lost her end of the blade lock and stumbled, almost dropping her sword.

When she regained her balance, Farkas slid his blade along her armored side, replicating that of a killing blow. "That's one down."

"But they don't always come from the front," Dominae pointed out, standing back up.

"No, they don't," Farkas stated with a smirk as he turned, "Sometimes they come from the side."

Getting the hint, Dominae once again went at her teacher, though this time he couldn't block her with his sword.

One of his armored arms came up and blocked it instead. It made an echoing sound around the training area. "This is sometimes a hard position to get out of. One of your arms is busy blocking a killing blow, and you're using a two handed weapon. As long as you have a sword, and not a war hammer, this will work," he teased, making Dominae chuckle.

"With all the strength you have, lift your heavy sword with one hand and impale that light armor wearing bastard. It'll take a lot of stamina, but he won't be expecting it."

Once again, Farkas's sword slid right against Dominae's metal armor, making that scraping sound, and impressed the Nord woman when he held it there until she pulled her weapon away. By the Divines, he was strong.

"That only leaves an attack from behind."

He blinked back at her. "Then you dodge."

The glare he earned from the female Nord made him blink again. "What?!"

"That's all the great master of heavy armor has to say? You dodge?"

"We're Nords; we don't tiptoe around like those damn elves. There's not much you can do about an attack from behind other than dodge."

Dominae just stared at the huge man for a moment until she realized that he was being completely serious. Then she burst into laughter and almost dropped the sword to the ground.

"That's why I like you Farkas. Come on, teach me some other neat tricks to taking hits. I'm sure I'll need them in the future."

The man did as she asked and they trained for the rest of the day. They went through almost every weapon that the Companions had lying on the table and Farkas taught her every way he knew possible about how to block them. They would even switch places every now and then so that Dominae could show Farkas she knew what to do.

The brunette's foul mood was far from his mind as the sun began to set, and a smile was on his face because of all the things they had joked about. When they stopped, they were both a little out of breath.

Dominae's light blue eyes looked at the sky and saw that the sun was fading fast. A scowl made its way on her lips. "Looks like it's time I headed towards Solitude."

Farkas had forgotten that she was going to be leaving after all their training, and it made him a little sad to know that she would be gone for Talos knows how long. He stepped close to the woman and put a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention to him.

"Please be safe."

Dominae smiled up at him and nodded her head. "I promise. Those Thalmor won't catch me as unaware as the dragon did. I'll see you soon."

With one last grin, the blonde turned her back and went to go off. That was, until Farkas jogged after her and turned her around. He saw the confusion in her eyes, but went in for it anyway.

His lips pressed against Dominae's hungrily, having missed the feeling since the last time they kissed. There was no hesitation in the woman as she kissed him back, bringing her body closer to his, though she was the one to break the kiss moments later.

"Go get those Thalmor," Farkas said, slightly breathless. The Dragonborn gave him another dazzling smile and turned to walk off, this time not being interrupted. Grin on his own face, Farkas made his way back into Jorrvaskr.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the extended wait on this update! I was having a video game day with my sister, plus I needed some extra time to write for this story. I'm trying to push through one of the chapters, because it's frustrating xD And I might need a little time in the future to write ahead. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews :D?  
**


	13. Angering A Blade

Dominae hated magic. Absolutely _hated_ it. The only good kind of magic was Restoration. Destruction magic was the absolute bane of her existence. Those Thalmor bastards deserved the war hammer to the face. If she got shock damage one more time, she was going to Shout this damn embassy to the ground. Talos mark her words, she would.

Calming herself down, the Dragonborn made her way down a hallway, trying her hardest to sneak even though her heavy armor wasn't the quietest thing in the world. It had worked a couple times before, and when seeing one of those Thalmor guards, she hoped it would work here too.

The Altmer woman was standing in front of a cell, threatening and antagonizing the prisoner that Dominae couldn't see. Just like most Altmers, the woman had a superior and condescending voice, making the Nord angrier. In the shadows, she waited until the guard stepped away from the cell before making her attack.

Dominae switched to a weapon she had found on one of the Altmer bodies—an elven dagger. She had only taken it because she had planned to sell it once she got back home, but Dominae thought it could at least be used by her once.

While the guard muttered to herself, Dominae snuck up behind her before wrapping a hand over her mouth and the dagger to her throat. The Nord could feel the guard's shock at being captured, but it didn't last long. Being unskilled in the ways of slitting throats, Dominae hacked away at the woman's throat, the spray covering the wall as well as Dominae's hands.

When she gently lowered the guard to the floor, Dominae noticed that it was a very unclean cut, like she had tried to saw through her neck, but the woman was dead, and that's all that mattered.

Taking the key from her pocket, Dominae opened the cell door, seeing a worn and beaten man inside. When he heard the door open, he started to shake in fear.

"I told you, I don't know anything else about it," he said, sounding tired and weak.

"I'm not here to torture you," the blonde said softly, making the man look up at her. His eyes grew wide and she saw hope in the orbs.

"What? Who… what do you want then?"

"I'm here to get you out of here," Dominae voiced, unlocking the shackles the man was held by. He fell to the ground, out of a mixture of shock and weakness, but stood up not to long afterwards.

"You came here to rescue me?"

"Actually, I came here to get information from the Thalmor, but it looks like they were looking to you for the same thing. I can't just leave you here to die."

"Thank you," the prisoner said, mostly in awe, "Most would have just passed me by. The Thalmor wanted me for information, the least I can do is tell you what I know."

Dominae looked over her shoulder to check the room, making sure that no one else was in the room, before looking back at the beaten man. "Okay, but make it quick."

"The Thalmor were looking for this old man in Riften. Why, I don't know, but it was very important to them. They seemed to think since I was a thief I would know everything that was going on, but I just know he's there. I don't know where he lives. I don't know his name. They kept asking me if he was this guy named Esbern, but I just don't know. He could be any old man. They didn't believe that's all I knew."

Esbern, the man that Dominae had picked up a detailed journal on. The woman hadn't had time to read it, but the Thalmor had two more on Delphine and Ulfric Stormcloak. Those Thalmor were up to something.

"They're all dead now, so we're just going to worry about getting out of here."

"There's a cellar or something, over there," the prisoner started, pointing to a darkened corner, "I've seen them throwing bodies down there. It has to lead somewhere."

"Alright, let's head—"

Dominae's words were cut off when the sound of a door above slammed open, making both Dominae and the man duck for cover. The too familiar sound of elven boots walking on the wood floor sounded next before one of them spoke.

"Listen up, spy! You're trapped in here, and we have your accomplice."

"Malborn!" Dominae hissed, looking out through the doorway. Not wasting any time, Dominae sneakily crawled across the room, telling the other man to stay where he was, and listened as the Thalmor guards continued to talk.

"Surrender immediately or you both die!"

"I'm dead already," Malborn said sullenly.

"Silence, traitor," the female guard ordered, "Move. Slowly."

"If I'm going to die anyway, I'm not going to take orders from Altmer bastards!"

"Why you!"

The male guard took a swing at the man, making him groan in pain and fall to the floor, holding his face with his bound hands. They were covered in blood.

"Time to die, traitor," the woman hissed, raising her weapon. Malborn looked up in fear as the weapon started to come down, but it stopped short of his body. Her head had been completely torn from her body and she fell to the floor with spurts of blood covering him.

The other guard saw this too and turned to where the attack came from, seeing a Nord rushing at him with a steel war hammer. Before his mace could even come up to block, the pointed end of Dominae's war hammer struck into his chest, directly into his heart. His body fell off the weapon and crumbled to the floor next to his companion.

Malborn looked up at Dominae, his savior, but his eyes narrowed as he got up. "Great, now my life is forever ruined. I'll have those damn elves looking for me everywhere now!"

"Quit whining," the Nord growled, tired of his attitude, "At least you're alive."

Malborn only continued to glare at her while she pulled a key out of a pocket.

"Now, if you want to continue to live, follow me and my new friend down there. And pick up a weapon or something so you're not completely useless."

They came down the stairs together, with the half-naked prisoner waiting for them by the trap door. Dominae smiled at the man and unlocked it, pulling the heavy wood up to reveal a ladder.

"I'll go first to make sure nothing else is down there. Come on in after I say it's okay."

Without waiting for their answers, the woman jumped down the hole, landing on the ground with a dull thud. There was a chilly wind whipping around her, and if she looked forward, she could see that there was snow piling on the ground. There was an outlet here somewhere.

"Let's go."

Again not waiting, Dominae trudged forward, still being cautious as she went along, and had every right to be when she saw what was on the snowy ground before her.

"Frost troll," she whispered, "Shit."

Unfortunately for the trio, when the males had joined her at the edge of the little cliff, they had made more than enough noise to alert the beast of their presence. The white creature roared and started to blunder his way up to them. Malborn and the nameless prisoner gasped with fear.

"I don't have time for this," Dominae growled.

Waiting until the intimidating beast was close enough, the Nord took in a deep breath, both for what she was about to and to calm herself, and searched inside her mind for the words. In an instant she found them and locked her eyes on the Troll as she shouted.

"_Yol Toor!_"

An explosion of fire burst from the woman's mouth, completely engulfing the Frost Troll as it screamed in agony. The three could only watch as it ran around until falling to the ground, dead.

The unnamed prisoner looked over at Dominae in wonder, his eyes big and mouth open wide. "You're the Dragonborn."

"No time for formalities; let's get out of here before anything else decides to show up."

They rushed out of the cold cavern, almost blinded by the bright light the exit held. Dominae heard them all sigh in relief when they were met with the wild trees of the forest and a winding road bare of travelers.

"What in Oblivion am I supposed to do now?" Malborn grumbled, walking a few paces away with his arms crossed, "I have no life to go back to."

"Then start over, elf," Dominae said harshly, not having agreed with the man since the first time she had met him, "Cross the border, or create a new name if you wish to stay in Skyrim. You have options, _use them_."

Without another word, Dominae turned to look at the shivering thief, though he didn't seem to mind the cold. So long as he was free, he didn't much care. He could finally get back to his Guild, to his family.

"I can't thank you enough, Lady Dragonborn. If there's anything I can ever do for you, you can find me in Riften. The name's Etienne, by the way."

"If I ever have the need, I'll be sure to find you," Dominae said with a smile, nodding at him before he ran off.

"So, where are you headed now?" Malborn asked sourly, though he was trying not to piss the Dragonborn off. She turned to him, her eyes blank of emotion, but decided she would answer his question.

"To Whiterun where I'll be meeting with Delphine to tell her what's happened."

The elf gave Dominae a curious glance. "Whiterun? Delphine is a paranoid woman who barely leaves that secret room of hers. How did you manage that?"

"We argued for a while," the blonde voiced, "I finally won. It's about time I stopped following her so blindly. If she wants me to do all this for her, then she'll have to bend to my demands. I'm not just a slave to be pushed around." Dominae's eyes narrowed. "I'm the Dragonborn. It's time she learned her place."

* * *

How the Dragonborn had managed to get the Blade to come to the city of Whiterun, she wasn't quite sure, but Talos be damned if she wasn't happy to be here. Sitting in the Bannered Mare, as the two had agreed, Delphine had scared off quite a few patrons with her dirty looks. She wasn't known to be the friendliest person in the world…

The blonde huffed for the hundredth time and folded her arms across her chest, patience never having been her forte. By the Nine, Dominae should have been here already. Was she picking flowers and just wasting time to purposely push the Blade's temper?

Just as Delphine was about to get up and leave, the main door to the Mare opened, revealing Dominae's armored body, which still had some Thalmor blood lingering. Delphine couldn't help but smirk, knowing that those damn elves had gotten what was coming to them, but made her face blank when Dominae looked at her.

Delphine nodded towards the back room before she stood up, turning her back towards the Dragonborn and entering, softly closing the door behind her. The woman took a seat, her goblet still in her hand, and waited.

Dominae paused for a bit, saying hello to some of the patrons she knew, before she quietly entered the room only she and Delphine occupied.

"You made it out alive, at least," Delphine said, sounding not much like she was interested. Pulling up a wooden chair, Dominae simply nodded.

"Did you learn anything useful?" the Blade continued.

"The Thalmor know nothing about the dragons, though they wish they did. They're quite furious at the fact, actually."

"Really? That seems a little hard to believe," Delphine scoffed, "You're sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure. However, they're looking for someone named Esbern," Dominae announced, pulling out the man's red report.

"Esbern is alive?" Delphine almost shouted, snatching the book away and flipping it open. It didn't contain much, but this mixed with the Dragonborn's knowledge had the woman overjoyed, "I thought the Thalmor had gotten him years ago. That crazy old man…"

"If he's friends with you, no wonder the Thalmor are going after him to find out what's going on with the Dragons," the younger blonde mumbled, thinking.

"They'd want him more than they'd want me," Delphine admitted, closing the book and stroking the cover, "Esbern was one of the Blades Archivists; he knew everything about the ancient dragonlore of the Blades."

"Well, they're looking for him," Dominae sighed, running a hand through her dirty hair, "They seem to think he's in Riften."

"Riften, huh?" Delphine mused, "Probably down in the Ratway. That's where I'd go. One of the safest, but dangerous places. You'll need to head to Riften and get some information out of the Thieves Guild as to where he might be hiding."

"I'll get to it as soon as I can," Dominae said with a nod, standing up to leave the Mare.

"As soon as you can?" Delphine sputtered, her eyes angrily narrowed, "Dragonborn, do you not understand that the Thalmor are after Esbern? They have the information, same as us, so they'll reach him before we do if you don't hurry."

"He's lived deep within the Ratway for a long time, Delphine. He's able to hide. And if he can't defend himself, he's useless to our cause, is he not? Besides, I don't think the Thieves Guild would say anything to any Thalmor spy. I have things to do before I go anywhere near Riften."

Dominae left the older blonde shocked in her seat as she walked out of the private room, small smirk on her face. It was time that Delphine learned her place when it came to her. She may have been an experienced Blade, but Dominae was the Dragonborn. She was the one that was going to be doing the hard work, and she would do it at her own pace. She had gotten sick of being bossed around.

Before Dominae could leave the slowly crowding Mare, the shout of her name caught her attention. Looking around, Farkas's large form invaded her vision as he smiled at her and waved. Not being able to help the smile that broke over her face, Dominae made her way over to him. It took a little maneuvering, but she managed. The man pulled her into a hug once he was close enough.

"You were back sooner than I would have thought," he mumbled into her hair, not wanting to release her but being forced to anyway.

"I try not to spend much time with the Thalmor," the blonde joked, smirking at her friend who returned the favor.

"I'm guessing everything went well?"

"Better than it could have, I guess," Dominae confessed, flagging down Hulda for a quick drink. It came in seconds and Dominae chugged the relaxing liquid. Farkas gave the woman confused blue eyes.

"Did anything happen?"

"It's the lack of what happened that's the problem," the Dragonborn mumbled, eyes downcast, "Means there's more work that needs to be done."

Farkas might have questioned further what the woman meant, because he was such a curious person, but her head came back up as she sighed heavily, her light blue eyes full of a fiery anger.

"But it has to be kept in secret, lest some of those Altmer bastards overhear. Let them, it'll give me the pleasure of knocking their heads off."

Farkas chuckled, letting the baritone sound vibrate in his chest while he smiled. This Nord woman was damn feisty, he had to admit that, and it was one of the reasons he was so attracted to her. Feeling her need to be elsewhere, Farkas bent over slightly to kiss the woman's forehead gently, shocking her.

He gave her that little smirk that many women had fallen for as he gazed into her eyes. "If you ever need a partner in crime, you know where to find me."

It took Dominae a moment, but her senses finally came back to her all in a rush, causing a cheek aching grin to take over her face. If they wouldn't have been in public, she might have taken him right then and there. Even with the crowd, it still seemed like a good idea. Damn those good looking Nord men.

"I'll be sure to bring you on one of my many adventures. For now, I need to find Lydia before she has a panic attack. I'll see you back in Jorrvaskr?"

"Of course Dominae. You'll have to tell me how you felled those Altmers."

The grin on Dominae's face was wicked in thought, remembering how she had struck most of them, even if she had gotten a lot of shock damage in the process. "Will do, Shield-Brother."

With one last wave, the blonde Nord left the Mare, leaving Farkas alone to the business he had at hand. Not that it was all that important. Just collecting some pay from Hulda for a job he had done. He was seconds away from following his friend out the door when a hand gripped his shoulder, stopping him.

Turning around, Farkas looked to see another Nord blonde, though she was decades older than Dominae and himself. For some reason, her eyes were hard set on his, like she had a personal vendetta against him. Maybe she did, he wasn't sure. Sometimes the Companions were unfortunate enough to piss off one or two people. If she was looking for a fight, she was sure to get a rough one out of him.

"Can I help you?" Farkas said blandly, looking down at her with blank eyes. No matter how tall Nord women were, most were dwarfed by his sheer size. This didn't seem to deter the woman.

"Yes, you can actually," she scoffed, her voice full of authority, like she was used to being obeyed. Farkas arched a brow at the thought. The only orders he obeyed were from his Harbinger. She was in for a surprise if she wanted to boss _him_ around.

"I know who you are, Companion," she continued, regaining the man's attention, "You and all your little buddies. You're a group of good people, but I can't have the Dragonborn mixing herself with you."

"You mean Dominae?"

"Yes, Dominae," Delphine voiced, her name strange on her lips, "The fact that you call her anything but Dragonborn means you don't understand her importance."

Farkas's eye narrowed angrily, noting her description as someone Lydia had talked about before. She was the one who had taken them away to fight the dragon and had brought the woman back home half dead. She was the one that the Dragonborn was still taking orders from.

"She may be the ever important Dragonborn, but she is still a member of our Circle. We do not force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. You, on the other hand, do. And I don't really appreciate it."

Delphine shoved a finger into the man's armored chest; useless to do any damage, but with enough force to push her point. "You and your group of little mercenaries understand nothing if you think Dominae has time to play your games. She is the Dragonborn, the one foretold to save us from the impending doom of Alduin. How many things had she neglected since coming to you? How many innocent people have died because she wasn't doing her duty?"

Skjor's death was the first thing to pop into Farkas's mind; the death of a dear friend that Dominae had mourned, but had also been there to witness. As horrible as he felt for thinking it, if Dominae had run off to do her duties, Skjor and Aela never would run off to the bandit camp. Their family could still be whole. He didn't blame Dominae, and never had, but would things have been different had she not been with them?

"And what of all the people dead because of dragon attacks? Villages, destroyed. Children, dead. Lives lost! Do you really think you Companions are not in the wrong? Heed my warning, _boy_, leave Dominae alone to do her job as Dragonborn."

With that, Delphine moved passed the man to walk out the door, smirk on her face all the while. Two could play thing game. Delphine would show the Nord she wasn't to be messed with; the Blades weren't to be messed with.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, nice looooong chapter. I'm a little iffy on the next coming chapters. I feel like some parts are forced, but then I'm in love with other parts. Ugh, I just hope you all like them. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Secrets Revealed

There weren't many books that talked about the war between dragon and man, or there were few that stood any real ground when it came to the happenings of said war. When Farengar Secret-Fire had tried to add Alduin is Real to her reading list, the Dragonborn had given him a glare strong enough to force him to put it down without a question.

The rest of the materials he had given her, however, had proven to be very useful. They recalled events of the Dragon War, though none went too far into detail. Dominae searched and searched, her light blue eyes scanning every word, but she was coming up empty handed.

Though she didn't expect to find much. The only thing they focused on in all these books was Alduin the World eater, the First born of Akatosh, and the one that was prophesized to end the world. There was no mention of a Dragonborn named Dominae or a dragon named Saviikserah. Thoroughly frustrated, the Nord let out a huff and slammed the book on the table, causing Lydia to look up at her Thane from the cooking book.

"No luck finding what you're looking for?"

"Not even a hint of it," Dominae growled, wanting to throw the books into the fire pit.

"What are you looking for again? Maybe I could help you my Thane."

"It's nothing of importance," the blonde admitted in defeat, piling the few books atop the other so she could return them to their owner, "I'm going to return these books and maybe head over to Jorrvaskr. Want to come?"

"No," the brunette said quickly, "Last time I did, they drank me under the table."

Dominae chuckled but nodded her head, collecting the books into her arms before leaving Breezehome. She was sure the court mage would be happy to have his precious books back, knowing how much he reveled in the lore of dragons. Hopefully, he wouldn't pester her too much on her killing technique or how the soul of a dragon felt. It tended to get annoying.

With just a small nod to the Jarl, Dominae quickly shuffled over to the small room to the right, where the darkly dressed mage was scurrying around. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but he stopped once he saw the Dragonborn standing in the door.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Unfortunately, no. I should have known the main focus would be on Alduin and no one else."

She handed the man his books, which he took back with great care, but gave the woman a curious look, as if he had a question on his mind. Seeing it, the blonde prompted him to speak. "Is there something you want to ask?"

"Well, I've poured over hundreds of dragon books, and millions more that just had a quick mention of dragons in them. If you're looking for something specific, maybe I can help."

Why she hadn't thought of that before, Dominae wasn't sure, but she was inclined to take up the proposition. However, she doubted he would know anything about the previous Dominae, or else he would have said something the first time they met.

"A dream came to me, not too long ago," she started, sitting down on the edge of a table where nothing was cluttered, "Of a dragon. It was the time of the Dragon war, and I saw a conversation between a human and the dragon named Saviikserah."

Farengar rose his eyebrows in surprise at the name, causing Dominae to stop her story and stare at him. "What?"

"Saviikserah is not a very well-known dragon here in Skyrim, though she was an important one. It's not a surprise you haven't heard anything about her."

"Who was she?" Dominae asked, leaning forward.

"Saviikserah was the second born of Akatosh, her name meaning Savior of Gods. Alduin was meant to destroy, and she was to protect him and the rest of her brothers and sister, for they were the gods."

"But in my dream," the Nord mumbled, "she aligned with mortals to take down the dragons."

"She did turn when the time came," the mage said, nodding his head, "she was one of the first few who did, and who helped turn even more. Her biggest accomplishment was helping the Dragonborns learn their Shouts. It was never described how, but not like anyone but I cared."

"That wasn't enough to warrant her a sentence in a book?"

Farengar laughed with a shake of his head, smiling at Dominae. "During that time, terror was all anyone cared about. If you read the book on the Dragon War, you'll see that they didn't spend too much time on the victory of the mortals."

"Thank you Farengar, you've helped more than I can say."

Throwing the mage a small bag full of coin, she bid herself goodbye and left Dragonsreach. Night was descending fast, proving how long the blonde Nord had had her nose stuffed in those books. Looking to her left, Dominae's eyes saw the welcoming sight of Jorrvaskr, home of her companions and Shield-Siblings, and a smile lit her face.

She hurried down the steps, saying hello to familiar guards as she passed them by, and felt a huge weight off her chest as soon as her hands wrapped around the handle to Jorrvaskr. Without even entering, she could hear the rowdy bunch in there, well past their first few drinks. She could already hear Torvar singing drunkenly.

Before she could enter, however, a deep voice stopped her in her tracks, making her turn around as he called her name. Her blonde brows rose in surprise.

"Kodlak, I expected you to be inside with the others," Dominae said with a smile, moving away from the door to give her full attention to her mentor. He smiled back at her, but it was a distracted one. He held a couple things in his arms, looking as if he had things to do.

"I had business I needed to tend to. Business with you, actually."

"With me?" the Dragonborn questioned, stepping closer to her Harbinger, "What about?"

"I'll explain everything in a moment. If you'll follow me to the Underforge?"

Nodding her head slowly, Dominae followed behind the old man, wondering what was going on in that mind of his. The walk was short, though deathly silent, with entrance to the Underforge being the only thing to echo into the night. Kodlak continued to lead while Dominae followed.

Last time she had been here had led to a memorable but tragic night. Aela's beast blood still lingered in the cup in the middle, caked onto the sides with some flaking off. The memories and the smell made her shiver uncomfortably.

"I couldn't chance anyone else hearing what I'm about to tell you, and I know that the Underforge is the safest place," Kodlak voiced, placing his things on the stone table in front of him, spreading it out in some form of organization.

"What can't the others know?"

"That I'm sending you out to find our cure."

"You mean those witches?" Dominae asked, moving closer to Kodlak as he opened a book. There on the page were a coven of wicked looking witches, all huddled around a fire that burned the most disturbing of items.

"Yes, the witches. I've looked farther into it all, and I believe I know what we must do."

"I still don't understand why this must be done in secret, Kodlak," Dominae admitted, turning away from the picture, "Why can't the rest of the Circle know?"

"Aela would try and stop you," the older man said, sighing as he thought about the Huntress, "She enjoys the gift too much and would rather we all bare the curse. Vilkas's mind, though brilliant, thinks too often. He'd get himself killed before he even killed one of the witches. Farkas, dear Farkas, would be handy on the mission, but is more than likely to get in the way. He would keep fighting until he died, and these are powerful witches. You're the only one I trust to take them on."

"It's an honor that you think that, Harbinger," Dominae breathed, bowing her head in respect, "But are you sure I'll be find on my own? You have Master warriors here that must be far more experienced than I am."

"They are Masters in their own field, young one," Kodlak replied with a knowing smile, "Aela with her bow, Farkas with his armor, and Vilkas with his greatsword. You may not be Master of all these things, but I know your skills are superior in all the classes. I trust you to come back to us with a cure."

"I'll do it," the blonde said finally, nodding her head to push the point, "Tell me where to go and what I need to do, and it will be done."

"I always admired the fire in your soul, young one," Whitemane said, looking at Dominae though it looked like he was gazing into her, "I have a map here that marks the location of the witch's cave and the path to get there. It might be a little tricky to find, but the map will help."

Dominae took the map and looked it over, her light blue eyes following the trail that Kodlak had made, its finish line circled around a small cave west of Falkreath. When she heard the Harbinger shuffling around, she tucked the map away and continued to watch him as he flipped through books.

"I stayed up many nights trying to figure this out," Kodlak sighed, looking over the pages in multiple books like he wasn't a hundred present sure this might work, "But it makes enough sense. We need the heads of the witches. That's where the knowledge and the magic generate from. Their heads will be the single ingredient that should release this curse."

"Do you know how?"

Kodlak shook his head in a negative, his eyes narrowed. "No, I do not. But everything I've read says that Ysgramor's Tomb will hold all the answers for you."

"I don't doubt any of this, I only hope that our minds can finally be at rest," Dominae mumbled, her fist clenched tightly at her side.

"We can only hope," Kodlak said quietly, ending the matter as he shut all his books and picked them up once again. He turned around and gave his youngest Circle member a small smile.

"Talos guide you on this mission, child. It will be a difficult one."

"I promise I will come back with their heads, all of them, so we can be cured. All our souls will drink and celebrate in Sovngarde when the time comes."


	15. Dragon's Blood

The morning sun rose too soon, Farkas thought, his blue eyes staring into the ceiling. Not that it mattered all that much; he hadn't had an ounce of sleep that night, too busy letting his choppy thoughts run through his mind. No matter how much he drank, nothing helped, and he felt useless.

All that he could think about was Dominae.

_She's the Dragonborn_, he corrected, glaring at the ceiling. That's what Delphine had pushed into his brain. She was the Gods damn Dragonborn.

_What is she doing slumming around with us?_ he questioned, moving into a sitting position, his bare back resting against the wall.

He'd heard of the things she'd done in only a short amount of time; hell, he'd seen some of them with his own eyes. He knew how amazing she was, knew that she deserved every good thing that happened to her. Dominae was always troubled with other people's problems, doing them begrudgingly because that's what she was expected to do. And all the things she had yet to do to save Skyrim; it seemed like too much.

_So, really, what is she doing with the Companions?_

She seemed to enjoy being with them. After coming back from a hard and tiring mission, she always relaxed with her fellow Shield-Siblings, doing small jobs for them that took no time out of her schedule and made her smile.

Farkas furrowed his brow at that thought. Not all of the jobs the Companions performed were easy. There were escaped felons, kidnappings, and fights to get in. Yet all the things Dominae did, she did with ease. Were their missions even a challenge for her?

_Of course not, you ice brain_, the large man growled in his head, _She's the Dragonborn. If a simple thing as a fight kept her down, she would surely be dead by now._

"She's too good for us," Farkas concluded, closing his blue eyes, "She'll see and do things we've only dreamed about. We're weak in her eyes. I'm… weak in her eyes."

_Leave her alone, that woman said. I think she was right. Leave her alone to do her Dragonborn duty and find stronger companions._

Feeling defeated, Farkas got up from his seat on the bed and got his armor on, preparing for the bland day he was sure to have today. It certainly wasn't going to be a good one, not with the decision he had made. He left the chambers and made his way to the dining hall, where his brother was already awake and chatting.

_To Dominae, no less._

"I don't believe that for a second, you damn dog!" the blonde said with a laugh, shaking her head at Vilkas.

"It's true. Ah, Farkas! You were in that battle! Remember when we fought three Trolls, a giant, and six packs of wolves on our way to Riverwood?"

"I do. I'd never fought so hard in my life," Farkas said, though it didn't hold the emotion it usually would have.

"See? What part is hard to believe?" Vilkas said in triumph, giving the woman a smirk. She just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine, I believe you. But that's only because I know Farkas would never lie to me. Right?"

Her light blue eyes turned to him and he felt himself weaken. Ever since confessing to his brother and sharing those small moments with her, it had been hard not to just take her to his room and keep her there forever. She had a way of bending him like a piece of taffy in her hands. Remembering what the woman at the Mare had said, he hardened himself. He had to distance himself from the blonde.

"Of course Dragonborn."

They both looked at him like he had grown a second head, making Farkas want to bang his head against the wall. Now they would ask questions of his behavior. He was an idiot if he thought he could hide his conflicting emotions from them.

"I think I'll step outside for some fresh air," Vilkas said quickly, getting up from his seat and heading out the back doors, where more of the Companions were. When the door closed behind him, it was quiet in the hall.

"Farkas," Dominae started, standing up, "What's gotten into you? No one here calls me Dragonborn."

"We should, it's your title, just like Kodlak's is Harbinger."

Dominae furrowed her brows and crossed her arms over her armored chest. This wasn't like the brute at all. He was usually gentle and happy and _Farkas like_. It was like he'd been taken over by another essence.

"It's a title that I don't wish to be called by in Jorrvaskr. I come here to relax and—"

"But you _are_ the Dragonborn Dominae," Farkas interrupted, shaking his head, "And we all forget that. We forget that you have a whole other life outside of Whiterun that is more important than anything we offer here."

Those words didn't sound like his. It wasn't even something Farkas would say if prompted to do so. Someone had talked to him, and drilled something into his brain that Dominae didn't like. It only took a second for her to realize who it had been.

"Have you talked to Delphine, Farkas?" Dominae hissed, fists clenched.

"I do not know her name."

"That's answer enough," the woman growled, "Those are her words coming from your mouth; using you like a puppet to get her point across."

"Did you ever think she might be right?" Farkas replied, "You've said time and time again that being the Dragonborn isn't easy and brings a lot of work. By traveling off that path, you're only digging yourself a bigger hole."

"You don't understand what she has me do, Farkas!" Dominae yelled, shocking the brute enough to shut him up, "People think that being the Dragonborn is the greatest honor in the world. In the beginning, I thought so too. You're called a hero, but you're the exact opposite. You're forced to kill good men and women for the greater good of Skyrim. Forced to kill mothers and fathers. Then a god damn dragon swoops down and you have to kill them too."

Dominae picked up one of the knives on the table and dragged it across her hand, showing Farkas the now bloody wound.

"Do you see this blood? It's human blood, but it's also _dragon blood_. Dragon spirit lives inside me, yet I have to kill them as well, my own siblings! I collect their souls for power then I see their memories. I watch their death and I feel their terror, feel it like I'm the one that's dying. And for that, I'm called the hero of Skyrim."

Now the blonde was shaking, both her fists clenched and Farkas's eye was all for the blood that was dripping to the floor. He'd made a mistake by listening to that woman, to Delphine. But now, he couldn't take it back. He was a horrible man.

"The Companions are true heroes," Dominae whispered, a rueful smile stretching her lips, "For all the bad I do, the Companions give me jobs that help get rid of the guilt. Delphine hates it that I stay away from my Dragonborn duties, but she doesn't understand. No one can possibly understand."

There was an awkward silence around them after that, one that was thick enough to cut with the bloodied knife. After standing there for a while, Dominae shook her head and put the knife down, wiping away the blood with a rag before letting her healing magic engulf her hand.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do."

Without a word from Farkas, Dominae left Jorrvaskr, leaving the man alone in a room full of anger, sadness and guilt.

"Damn it!" Farkas growled, bringing his fist down to punch the table and make it shake. He ignored the pain in his hand and continued to curse.

"You idiot, you always make everything worse," the man said to himself before turning around to head back to bed.

* * *

"You're a horrible sneak Lyd," Dominae said, hand engulfed with healing magic placed gently on the younger woman's face. Lydia, though proud warrior and Nord she was, was pouting as the Dragonborn worked her magic.

"_I know_. You don't have to keep saying it."

"If I keep saying it, I'm hoping you'll take the hint and train upon it more."

"I'm a Nord, and heavy armor wearing Nord's aren't the sneakiest out of the bunch."

Dominae cocked and eyebrow at her companion. "Is that why I was getting passed the witches without a problem?"

"Shut up," Lydia mumbled, turning away from Dominae when her healing magic ran out. Her face still hurt from the fireball that had sped by her face, but it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier. She was just glad that all those horrible, ugly creatures were dead, though she wasn't fond that they were carrying their heads with them like trophies.

"So, Kodlak gave you this job?" Lydia inquired as Dominae tied up the bag the heads were in. She stopped what she was doing for a moment, like the question had frozen her, but went back to packing up.

"He did."

The younger woman scowled at that. What a way to avoid an explanation. "Was there a reason for it?"

"Let's just say it's a well-placed revenge that's going to help him."

"Help him in what way?"

"If I wanted you to know, Lydia, I would tell you."

Lydia narrowed her brown eyes at the blonde as her anger started to boil. When it came to the Companions, Dominae was always so secretive. Anything else and she'd tell her anything she wanted to know, even if it was Dragonborn duties! What was so different about the Companions?

"I don't like that you're keeping secrets from me Dominae."

Dominae froze again, though this time Lydia could feel the woman's anger radiating from her. "I'm allowed to have my secrets."

"There should be no secrets between us when I'm risking my life for you."

"No one asked you to risk your life for me," Dominae yelled, turning to give the woman an icy glare. Lydia held her ground.

"It comes with the title of Housecarl."

"I never asked for a Housecarl either," the blonde said simply, "You came with my title and seemed so eager to come along I said yes."

Lydia blushed at that, remembering the time months ago when she had been so excited about going out into the world and adventuring like she was a child. Dominae had given her more than Lydia could offer, yet here she was being ungrateful.

But even if she was her sword and her shield, she was still allowed to be worried for her own life. She at least wanted a good explanation for her death.

Before she could even express her thoughts into words, she was interrupted by an arrow that landed between the middle of them, surprising them both. The bewilderment didn't last long as they both got into their fighting stance, back to back while they looked around for the source of the arrow.

Which wasn't too hard when the man came out from the forest, followed by three others all wearing the same armor and carrying the sam sword.

"The Silver-Hand," Dominae hissed, blue eyes narrowed.

"Now look what we have here, a Jorrvaskr pup and her follower," the leader laughed, echoed by his three lackeys, "And I was sure we were to miss all the fun back in Whiterun."

Dominae's heart stopped cold.

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned roughly, greatsword still in position to attack.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but since you're so far away from home and bound to die by our hands, I might as well tell you," the scum said, grinning wickedly at her, "For the massacre you dogs have brought upon our group, the survivors had decided to return the favor. By attacking you at your home."

Dominae's blue eyes widened and she thought she might fall to the ground in shock. The Silver-Hand were planning a sneak attack against the Companions?

"As of right now," the bastard continued, "The battle will soon be coming, and those pathetic warriors won't have a chance. And neither do you."

With that, the four of them charged at the women, their silver swords ready to kill. Lydia wasn't sure they could take all four of them on at the same time, seeing as they had just finished with the witches, but their lives were on the line. They'd either kill them or die.

Just as the brunette was about to charge back, Dominae held her arm out, stopping her.

"They're mine," she hissed, her voice sounding… _different_.

"_FUS RO DAH_!" she screamed, her voice so filled with raw power it knocked all of the Silver-Hand back into the trees. Most of their weapons were knocked out of their hands, though the leader still seemed to have his.

"So the Dragonborn's a werewolf too, huh?" he said, shakily standing up, followed by his followers, "No matter, you'll die with your pack!"

He saw her eyes change then. Though it was still the intimidating icy blue it had been before, the pupil changed. From human to serpent it changed, the black pupil narrowing down to slits that reminded him of an angry snake. It would have made him hesitate if her voice hadn't come first.

"_ZUN HAAL VIIK_!"

With the power of her voice, their weapons were torn from their hands, sent flying farther than they had, some even getting stuck in the trees behind them. All the Silver-Hand stared at her in fear, ready to run for their lives. But Dominae was quicker.

"_IIZ SLEN NUS_!"

Lydia watched in awe as all four of the bandits were frozen in ice, something Dominae had never managed before. Their heads were all untouched, allowing them to see and hear as the Dragonborn approached.

"I will kill you and your kind," Dominae's sandpaper like voice hissed, putting fear into them all.

"Please, just let us go!"

"I can't," she said, grinning and leaning down.

"_Krii lun aus_," the blonde whispered softly, like a woman would to her lover. Before her eyes, she watched as the life left their eyes and seeped into her, making her stronger. One by one, they all succumbed to her Shout. In moments, they were all dead.

Then the power left Dominae and she fell to her knees, feeling suddenly weak and shaky.

"My Thane!" Lydia exclaimed, rushing over to help her up. She leaned against her for only a moment before she regained her senses and her panic.

"They're—they're going after the Companions. I have to go."

"What about our equipment and the heads?"

"You take care of that Lydia. Take the heads back to Breezehome and I'll see you when I get there. Hopefully I'm not too late."

Lydia, understanding the urgency, nodded her head and pushed the Dragonborn to her horse. "Go, they're going to need your help!"


	16. Never Enough

Dominae had never ridden so hard in her life. The horse hadn't been too happy about it, seeing as the horses of Skyrim weren't meant for speed, but it sensed her urgency and didn't stop. It pushed itself over the limit and rode as fast as any horse from Cyrodiil ever would. The travel back to Whiterun, which was supposed to be a peaceful one full of victory, left the Companion with terror in her heart.

When the horse came to a stop in front of the gates, the doors were opened for her before she could even get off the horse. While she passed them, one of the guards spoke.

"I'm sorry we let them through, we had no idea."

Dominae just shook her head and ran through the streets. Even though it was starting to get dark, the streets were empty. If she looked closely, Dominae could see faces peeking out of windows. Gods, how many of them had they brought to push the citizens into hiding?

Dominae's armored feet pounded against the cobblestone, echoing eerily in the empty streets. If there was a battle going on, there should have been more noise. By Talos, she knew she would come too late, she knew it!

When she turned the corner into the Wind District, she wasn't sure if she was overjoyed or disappointed to see Aela and Torvar outside, finishing off some slowly dying Silver-Hand. They looked up when they saw her approaching and Aela looked at her sadly.

"They came out of no where Dominae."

"We should have expected it," the blonde whispered, looking down at the dead man.

"Go inside and make sure everyone's alright. We'll stay out here and stand guard."

Dominae nodded her head once and ran to the doors, throwing them open with all her might to check inside. She wanted to cover her eyes at the scene before her. Almost everything that could be broken was, having fallen to the floor to shatter or to have been used as a weapon. The dining hall looked like a mess, making it almost impossible to move around, and hard to see anything.

Vilkas, having heard the door barge open and expecting more Silver-Hand, lifted his sword with a growl. Though it was only Dominae, his face stayed the same as he stalked up to her. Dominae didn't see him coming until he was already on her.

"Where the hell were you?!" he shouted, dropping his sword so he could use both his hands to ram her against the wall. Scared and angry, she narrowed her eyes at him and yelled back.

"I was on a job for Kodlak! I heard of the attack and came as fast as I could."

The man's light blue eyes searched hers for a moment, looking for honesty in them, and dropped her from his grip, though his eyes were still fueled by anger.

"Yeah, well I hope the job was worth it. You came too late, too late to protect Kodlak."

"W-what do you mean?" Dominae stuttered, shaken.

"The old man's dead, Dominae," Vilkas spat, pointing over to a cleared out space where a couple of her Shield-Siblings were kneeling, "He fought hard but he was over powered. Once they got him… the rest just fled."

"They… they couldn't have killed him."

"See it for yourself, if you need the proof," Vilkas said weakly, turning away from her to join his brother.

Dominae slowly followed him, and when the man's body came into her sight, she fell to her knees in front of him. Farkas and Njada were beside her, but neither had eyes for her. All gazes were locked on the old man's form.

The killing blow had been a sword straight through his torso, more than likely and instant kill. No amount of armor had helped him with whatever Silver-Hand bastard had done this to him. With the wound, blood had made its way down his mouth and had stained his pure white beard. Even with all the blood, he looked peaceful.

"Damn it," Dominae whispered, closing her eyes, "Damn it!"

Getting up quickly, she turned to one of the support stilts in the hall and punched it with everything she had in her. "_Damn it_!"

Ignoring the immense pain in her fist that might have possibly been broken, she rested her head against the wood and bared her teeth. Had she not just risked her life, as well as Lydia's, to find a cure for the old man? All he had wanted was to be cured of his curse so he could go to Sovngarde, so he could rest in peace. Instead, he was lying dead on the floor of Jorrvaskr. He hadn't gotten what he wanted!

"We can't let this slide by," Dominae said, loud enough for Vilkas to hear, "We can't let them think that this won't go unpunished."

"What do you suggest we do Dominae?" he whispered, coming closer to her so he wouldn't disturb anyone's grieving.

Lifting her head, her sorrow filled eyes locked with his, their looks matching one another. "We strike them back at their main camp. We go in there and kill them. _We kill them all_."

* * *

He was Whiterun's biggest loss. The name Kodlak Whitemane had been known all across Skyrim. Not just because he was the Harbinger of the Companions, though that had been a part of it. No, he was known all across Skyrim because he was a _damn_ good man. All of Whiterun respected that and had come at all hours of the day. Some people just came to pay their respects to a man who had been too kind to go, and others stayed to help them rebuild Jorrvaskr.

Though no one seemed in the mood to talk, stories of the old man were shared as the Companions and the townsfolk cleaned up. Stories of how he had been a great leader, stories of how he'd never said anything unkind to those who didn't deserve it, and stories of his bravery.

Farkas, who refused to talk to anyone, knew that their stories did nothing to show how great of a man he was. He'd taken him and his brother in when they had no other place to turn to, and hadn't hesitated to call them his own when he knew that they would bring nothing but trouble until they were adults. He was the kindest man Farkas had ever met.

And now he was gone. Kodlak Whitemane, Harbinger of Companions, was gone.

Gripping the broom handle harder, Farkas closed his eyes tight and just swept away the debris, trying to get the old man out of his mind. Though it seemed impossible with everyone trying to immortalize him.

"My Jarl," he heard everyone in Jorrvaskr say at once, making him jump in surprise and look up. Indeed, the man stood there, his face holding a smile though it held no happiness. He was holding a façade, just like everyone else here.

"I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Don't worry about it sir," Aela spoke, bowing her head, "But what are you doing here, may I ask?"

"Kodlak's death has been plaguing my mind ever since it first reached my ears," the man said sadly, shaking his head, "I just wanted to know when his funeral would be held. I want to pay him the utmost respect."

"It's been planned for tomorrow night," Aela answered, her sorrow seeping into her words, "We sent his body to the priestesses so he'd look his best for it."

"A smart idea," the older man mused, "I'll be sure to be there, if you wouldn't mind."

"Kodlak wasn't just ours," Farkas spoke up, catching the room's attention, "He was all of Skyrim's. Whoever wants to come is welcome to send his soul off."

"Thank you son."

With a single goodbye, the Jarl left the men and women to their cleaning, telling them he'd see them tomorrow night. After he left, the crew seemed a little lost for words and continued to clean in silence until the task was done. The dining hall had never looked more empty than it did at this moment, but at least it wasn't a mess.

"Thank you all for the help," Vignar said to the citizens, giving them all personal goodbyes as they took their leave.

Farkas walked over to Aela, seeing her all by herself against the wall looking lost. He mimicked her stance and just looked forward. They stood in silence together for a minute or two before the woman said something.

"I wish I would have gone with them."

"Who?"

"Vilkas and Dominae," the redhead whispered, looking forward as well, "My hand itches for revenge against those Silver-Hand bastards… but…"

"But what?" Farkas continued to question.

"My heart is too heavy with grief," she finally sighed, turning her head to look at him, "First Skjor and now Kodlak? I never knew a heart could take this much heartbreak. They're all I can think about. I want revenge, but I know I'd only get myself killed."

"Vilkas is grieving too," Farkas replied, "But with that temper of his, he has a different way of showing it. He's angry at himself for not being able to protect Kodlak, so he's enacting his vengeance because he thinks what he's doing is right."

"Do you think he's right?"

"I… I'm not sure. The Silver-Hand are bad people and deserve to die for what they've done."

"But we're the Companions and we don't act on revenge," Aela finished for him, voice soft. Farkas nodded his head, letting out a slow sigh.

"Dominae just feels guilty," the brute continued on, thinking about the blonde, "Vilkas's words really got to her. Kodlak was like a father to all of us, and her having not been there for him…? Imagine how you'd feel if you weren't there."

"Furious."

"Exactly."

Another pregnant pause engulfed them, letting them think on their own thoughts, whether they be about revenge or sadness. Aela once again broke the silence.

"Whether it's right or wrong, I'll be happy to know all those bastards are dead."

Farkas's blue eyes looked down at the small Nord woman and he nodded his head in agreement. "I will be too."

* * *

Vilkas had been impressed by Dominae's warrior abilities since the beginning, even if he never admitted it. She was a strong Nord who knew how to deal out damage in the best of ways. She thought about her moves and thought about them quick, never lollygagging on them too long. With enough training, she'd be Skyrim's ultimate warrior, if she wasn't already because of her Dragonborn abilities.

Seeing it in action, though, was enough to make him glad she was on his side.

Vilkas knew one could either be empowered or weakened by strong emotions. He also knew that he was one who was empowered by anger. While they were clearing out the Silver-Hand's main camp, he learned that Dominae was the same exact way.

Rage mixed with a war hammer didn't mean any good for the enemies she was faced against.

Together they used their emotions to push them forward, not caring that they were shouting and alerting more of the bandits. They hadn't come into their camp with the plan of being sneaky. Dominae had even said that she wanted each of them to know their deaths were coming.

When they had reached the main hall of their building, where their leader was, their deaths were swift and messy. They really were idiots for thinking that no one would come for them; especially since they had taken their Wuuthrad pieces as well as killing their Harbinger.

Vilkas left the last Silver-Hand to Dominae while he collected the pieces, a little bit in awe that all but one was there. They'd never been this close to having this many pieces, it was a little bewildering to have all of them in his hands. Either way, he packed them in an empty sack that he'd brought and secured them in his pack, turning to look at his Shield-Sister.

She was staring at the smashed in face of the leader, her war hammer limp at her side dripping with his blood and other chunkier things. Had Vilkas not been an experienced warrior, the sight would have made him sick. Dominae however… he wasn't sure what that look meant.

"Dominae…?"

"This can't possibly be all of them," she muttered, shaking her head in disbelief, sending some blonde strands flying.

"All their faces are familiar. They were all burned into my mind after the battle. We got each and every one that came to Jorrvaskr."

"But this can't be _all_ of them Vilkas!" she yelled, turning to look at him. Surprisingly, there were tears in her eyes.

"Dominae…"

"My heart still aches Brother," she sniffled, dropping the war hammer and covering her face with her blood stained hands.

"My heart aches as well Sister," Vilkas replied, walking closer to her and trying to find words of comfort, "Death isn't so easily forgotten by vengeance. We've done all we could. The ones responsible for this are all dead."

"No they're not," Dominae voiced, fingers digging into her face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"This was all my fault, from the very beginning." Dominae pulled her hands from her face and looked at Vilkas, feeling completely broken. "Skjor's death, and now Kodlak's. Both men fell because of me."

Vilkas's eyes hardened. She couldn't possibly take all this onto herself, it wasn't fair. The only person to be blaming was the Silver-Hand, and they had now been taken care of.

"It's not your fault—"

"Skjor died because I became a werewolf. Had I said no, had never turned in the _first place_, he would still be alive. We were so distraught that I followed Aela's instructions to seek out as many Silver-Hand camps I could and slaughter them all."

The man's eyes widened in shock. That's where she'd been before she came back to them injured with the story of Skjor's demise?

"Revenge over took us then, and they took their own. They struck at us because of _me_ and what_ I_ had done. And because of that, Kodlak is dead. Look into my eyes and tell me this isn't my fault!"

Vilkas walked right over to the woman and held her in front of him tightly, staring her straight in the eyes. Through her tears, she could see the man was very serious.

"This isn't your fault," he said honestly, shaking her so the words got through. However, all she did was laugh.

"You're a fool to think that. Start for Jorrvaskr without me."

"I'm not leaving without you Dominae."

"Then at least wait outside," she said softly, tears in her voice as she sagged in his arms, "I need to regain myself. I can't allow my Brother to see me this weak."

The Nord would have argued against it, but he knew she needed this time alone. So he gently let her go, making sure that she didn't fall, and walked out of the place, going to stand by their horses. Every now and again, the ground would shake and he'd feel an ancient power go through his bones. Without a guess, he knew she was close to Shouting the whole place down. But she came out not too longer later, eyes a little red but face strong and stoic.

Vilkas watched as she whispered something and flames started to surround the place and he looked away, clutching his heart. It was just like with Skjor. Taking his revenge would mend part of his heart, but break even more than it fixed.

"Don't you think we've done enough to send our message across?"

Dominae looked behind her, watching the flames and knowing what terror lay within the burning building, but shook her head anyway.

"It'll never be enough, but our message has been heard."

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you readers who took the time to review. I like hearing from you all 3**


	17. Before This Ancient Flame

Though his entrance had been quiet, all of Jorrvaskr knew of Vilkas's return and had almost jumped on him like a pack of wild wolves with questions. Usually, when they were this eager for information, he would laugh and wave them away, promising a story later. Now, however, his face was stiff with blankness and when asked the most important question, he nodded his head.

"We took care of them. We won't be hearing from the Silver-Hand anymore."

Even given the circumstances, a wave of something close to happiness went through the members, allowing them to relax their shoulders and let out a sigh of relief. Knowing the bastards that did this to their Harbinger were dead brought its own kind of peace. Peace that was sure to be short lived once the time for the man's funeral came.

When Vilkas had a moment to get away from most of the group, he was snagged at the arm by his brother, whose eyes looked darker than they usually did. Vilkas could tell with only that glance that he hadn't gotten much sleep. Not that it was a surprise, because he hadn't gotten much either.

"Where is Dominae?"

"She decided she was going to ready herself for Kodlak's funeral in the privacy of her own home… I think she needed it."

"Why? Did something happen? Did she get hurt?" Farkas asked, concerned.

"She didn't get hurt, or at least, not physically anyway… but brother, her mind is plagued with guilt and anger and sadness. We all feel the old man's pain, but she's being far too harsh on herself. I'm hoping after the funeral she'll have enough time to rest and gain her mind back."

With that, Vilkas turned and headed down to his room, excusing himself so he could clean himself and dress for the coming funeral. Farkas sighed softly and sat down at one of the benches, resting against it as he fiddled with his armor. Soon, everyone would be dressed in black and their depression would only match their clothes.

To say he wasn't looking forward to it was an understatement, but he was able to go through the rest of his day without dwelling on it too much. Only a couple hours after Vilkas's return, it was time. The sun was half way through setting and Kodlak's body would have to be obtained from the priestesses.

Vilkas, Farkas, and Aela left Jorrvaskr to head to the temple. As was the honor when the Harbinger died, the Circle carried his body as a burden upon their shoulders up to the forge, where letting him go and burning his body would release the burden. It had seemed like a beautiful concept when they learned of it, but it seemed bitter sweet now.

When the three made it to the temple, Dominae was already there, resting against the side clad in loose, black leather armor fit for the occasion. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, out of her face, and her usual red eye war paint was black. Upon hearing the three coming, she pushed herself off the wall and opened the door for them, letting them inside first.

When they saw the body prepared in the center of the room, placed carefully on the wood they would be transporting him with, it was a breath taking moment.

He looked as if he was only sleeping, truly. The four Companions were well acquainted with the effects of death, how it paled the skin, cooled the body, and turned the body into something it never was. Kodlak really looked like he was just sleeping. His skin still held that healthy glow, and it even seemed like he had a small smile on his face. Seeing him like this was almost too much.

"Thank you," Aela said with a bow to the women, who did the same.

"It was our pleasure. Please, let us go to the forge."

"You're coming as well?" Vilkas inquired.

"Kodlak was a good man, we'd all like to attend."

"You're welcome to come," Farkas said. They nodded their heads and moved out of the way, allowing the Circle to go to each corner, where posts had been made to allow them to carry his body. Farkas and Dominae got the back while Vilkas and Aela got the front.

With the extra weight, it would be a long walk, but none of the wolves complained about it. Instead, they left the temple in silence, followed by the priestesses as they made their way to the Skyforge. As if called by some sound, the people of Whiterun lined up on the side of the streets, bowing their heads in respect as the group went forward. A few people followed them, planning on attending the service, but most stayed behind.

Once on the ground of Jorrvaskr, the sky was completely dark with night, the full moon lighting up the way for the two at the front. They could hear quiet murmurs as they climbed up the forge's steps, but it all stopped once the first person saw them.

With little difficulty, the four Circle members placed Kodlak's body atop the wooden stack so beautifully decorated. The light from the forge, as well as the fire around them, lit up the man's body and allowed shadows to flicker across his face. It was a beautiful yet sad sight indeed.

The four backed away and stood around the forge, having the closest spot to the man. They all stood tall and proud, though none of them truly felt that way.

"Dragonborn," Eorlund said suddenly, making the woman slowly turn her head to him, "Whiterun would be honored if you'd say something before the ceremonial words are spoken."

The blonde seemed at a loss for words at first, giving the man a surprised look, but was able to nod her head in agreement, turning to look at all the faces behind her. Faces familiar or faces strangers, it didn't matter, because they all held the same look of pain and sorrow. They deserved words from her.

"My Jarl, my brothers and sisters in arms, my friends… we all know that Kodlak Whitemane was a great man," Dominae slowly started, swallowing in nervousness as her eyes locked with everyone's, "We need not stories of any kind to remember that. Kodlak Whitemane was the best man I'd ever met. He was truly a father to me, a father to all that knew him. He took us all in and gave us his love. In return, he gained our loyalty and our hearts.

"Which is why seeing him up there and knowing he's gone breaks us into pieces, makes us want to weep and cry. Yet here we stand, united as one whole broken piece of loss and find strength in each other. We lean upon a friend to hold together, and they do the same. Even though we're all broken, there is a thread that keeps us from collapsing, and that's Kodlak Whitemane."

She turned her eyes to look at him, feeling a small burden being lifted off her shoulders as more words came.

"He's the one that ties us all together and makes the bonding hold. And even though he's gone, that bond is and always will be there. Because we're here together to see him off to the next world. He would have liked this more than anything else."

She was silent then, signaling she was done and turned around, head turned down but body still feeling strong and proud. She meant every word she said, and her chest didn't hurt so much anymore.

"Who will start?" the black smith said after clearing his throat.

"I will," Aela said, voice strong, sounding like it used to before all this happened, "Before the ancient flame."

"We grieve," the audience said together in chorus, a bone chilling sound.

"At this loss," Eorlund continued.

"We weep."

"For our fallen," Vilkas said.

"We shout."

"And for ourselves," Farkas finished.

"We lift this burden."

Dominae stepped forward then, ignoring Aela and her torch, and placed a hand on the wood before her. She closed her blue eyes tight and let the ancient words flow off her tongue.

"_Kogaan nau him sil_, _bormah_. _Yol_."

From her lips a small tendril of fire flitted out, swirling and twirling until it reached the wood kindling. The fire, though small at first, started to grow rapidly as it took in the wood, its crackle being the only thing that made a sound through the group.

With one last glance, Eorlund and the Circle led the procession down the steps, though neither of the five turned to look back at the burning flames.

* * *

**A/N: So, after putting this up, I awkwardly came to the last completely written chapter I had and I was like "...Crap" xD But I still feel accomplished. Yesterday, I sat down and wrote the basic plot for everything that's going to happen, all the way to the end. Holy shit, it's a lot you guys xD 9 pages of notes? Yeah, I have a lot of work to do. Simply, this story is going to be really long and I hope that you all continue to the end :]  
**


	18. For Kodlak

The warm fire still burning did nothing to warm Dominae, on the inside or out. The woman doubted even falling into the molten lava type substance would heal how cold she felt. There was no warming any part of her body knowing that hours before, Kodlak's body had laid there, life and soul forever gone.

And no matter how hard she tried, _she couldn't get him out of her head_. Ever since stepping into his room, at the request of Eorlund to retrieve the last piece of Wuuthrad, his memory lingered in her head. No matter if they were happy or sad memories, they all plagued her mind and made her sick with guilt.

A couple more tears left the Nord's eyes and she hastily wiped them away, cursing herself for being so weak. All she wanted to do was curl up and sob, but she couldn't let herself succumb to that. She had to stay strong for those around her. And maybe, if she pretended hard enough, she'd believe she was strong.

Dominae let another shaky sigh pass her lips and closed her eyes. Could she ever feel normal again?

"Dominae?"

Glancing up at the call of her name, the blonde wasn't sure if she was happy to see Farkas there or not. She gave him a small nod of the head and returned her eyes to the glowing forge. She heard the man's leather boots coming up to her, but didn't bother looking at him.

He'd expected that kind of reaction from her. He had said some stupid things to her only a couple days before then; he didn't imagine she'd forgive him so easily. But they were both hurting right now, and maybe he could help her and himself.

"Kodlak was the only Harbinger that I knew. It's going to be hard not to see him around anymore."

Dominae's gaze cut to him only for a second before they turned back. Her lips, however, moved without her consent.

"He was a good man. There's not a single person here who can replace him so easily."

"No, not even Skjor could have compared to the old man," Farkas commented, thinking on their lost brother.

"I wish I could have been there for them both, when they died," Dominae admitted, feeling the warm tears start again, only this time she didn't brush them away, "Even if I tried and couldn't save them, letting them know I was there would have been better than stumbling upon their bodies."

"They both knew you'd risk your life to save theirs, because that's the person you are."

"Doesn't mean I don't wish I had been there," the blonde laughed, looking at Farkas with her watery eyes, "Maybe if I had been there, Kodlak would still be alive?"

The brunette was silent for a minute or two, letting her question just roll around in his mind. He wasn't good with words, and he didn't want to make this any worse than it already was. But the reply that stained his lips was something he didn't even have to think about.

"Kodlak believed that everything happened for a reason, that the Divines already have our lives planned. You were sent out on a mission while we were attacked, maybe there was a reason you weren't supposed to be there."

"I went on a mission for Kodlak that day," Dominae whispered, finally wiping the tears away, "So maybe you're right. But it doesn't make me feel any better."

Farkas moved to sit right in front of the Dragonborn, his bare hands removing the wetness from her cheeks. Her light blue eyes were so big and innocent it almost broke his heart to see such raw emotion. The bigger twin didn't remove his hands.

"The wound will heal over time, over a lot of time. It's raw now, but lean on us and it will mend."

Dominae gave him a watery smile and moved closer to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. His large hand engulfed hers as they rested on her thigh and the two just shared each other's company as they enjoyed the warmth of the forge.

It felt nice, Dominae decided, to actually give into her weakness. She didn't think it would have felt this good, but Farkas had a way of helping. No matter what he had said earlier, he had made up for it by being there for her. He was hurting to, but he took it upon himself to help her.

"When Eorlund asked me to bring him the last fragment of Wuuthrad from Kodlak's room, I found something else while I was in there."

Farkas turned his head to look down at her, but she kept her vision out in front of her. "What else did you find?"

"Kodlak's journal," the blonde mumbled, still trying to wrap her head around the fact, "I never thought a man like Kodlak would ever turn to writing in a journal."

"I don't think he would either, but it must have been about something really important. Was it?"

"I don't know," she whispered, sitting back up to face him, not even embarrassed by how close they were, "I wanted to open it, to read what a man like that would have to say… but I couldn't. My hands were shaking so bad I thought I might rip the thing in half, but I couldn't open it. I just couldn't."

"It wouldn't have been so bad, you know," Farkas said to the woman softly, stroking her thigh, "But I'm glad you didn't. If Kodlak didn't share those words himself, he wouldn't have wanted them read."

"I'm glad I could do something right."

"You really should stop being so hard on yourself Dominae," Farkas interjected, narrowing his blue eyes slightly, "You act as if you're to blame for everything that's happened."

"I think… I want it to be my fault," the blonde confessed, playing with her hands, "When death comes around, people always want to blame someone, and I want to blame myself. I want to know that Kodlak's fate didn't take him but that it was me that caused it all, because I don't want to admit fate is that cruel."

Without a moment's hesitation, Farkas pulled the woman close and hugged her as tight as he could, closing his eyes tightly as he felt tears starting to pool.

"Fate is cruel," he admitted, his voice not giving away his own weakness, "It's one of the cruelest things in this world, but it can also be one of the best. When it takes away something, it returns with something even greater in turn to balance it all out. It's harsh, unpredictable, unfair, but it's also magnificent."

Dominae shook in the man's arms and clung to him, giving into her emotions and just crying and sobbing. It seemed strange, the almighty Dragonborn giving in to such things, but the blonde hadn't felt this good in a long time. Looking past all the grief she'd been through, she felt better than she had since Skjor's death. Through her drying tears, she'd gained relief; a burden had been released.

* * *

"The old man had one wish before he died," Vilkas barked out, eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at Aela, "And he didn't get it. It's as simple as that."

"Being moon-born is not so much of a curse as you might think, Vilkas," Aela hissed back, her sharp teeth bared at him. As she said that, the last member of the Circle walked in, her blue eyes confused by the confrontation that was going on between them. Farkas, being the only one to notice her, gave her an apologetic look.

"What are they arguing about?" she whispered, trying not to catch their attention.

"Kodlak and the curse."

"That's fine for you," Vilkas shouted, "but he wanted to be clean! He wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the glories of Sovngarde. But all that was taken from him."

Aela turned, her face angry, and saw Dominae standing there, side by side with their Brother, who had been silent this whole entire time. She calmed herself down, but sternly looked at the Dragonborn. "What is your take on all of this?"

"Aela, that's not fair, she—"

"We should be honoring Kodlak," Dominae interrupted Farkas, giving the Huntress a serious look, "no matter our own thoughts on the blood."

"You mean my thoughts on the blood."

"This isn't anything against you, Aela," Dominae sighed, already tired of the meeting that had been called of them, "If Skjor was here, I would have told him the same thing."

"Kodlak spoke of a way to cleanse his soul, even in death," Vilkas interjected, making the blonde Nord nod her head.

"He told me of the same thing, and I had been following up on it when the Silver-Hand attacked. He only knew the very basics of it, but I think we can do it once we reach the Tomb of Ysgramor. That is, if Aela agrees with us."

The redhead glared at them both but nodded her head with arms folded across her chest. "I'm not heartless. It's what he wanted, and he deserves to have it. I just see some flaws in the plan, the main one being how we're going to gain access."

"Aela's right there," Farkas finally chimed in, moving closer to the other three, "The only way to gain entrance to the tomb is with Wuuthrad, and it's currently in pieces. Without it, the tomb stays sealed, just like it's been for thousands of years."

"Don't doubt my abilities, boy," Eorlund's gruff voice suddenly commented, surprising them all. He gave the small group a little smirk as he walked forward, something strapped to his back that caught all their eyes, "Just because something is, don't mean it must be. The blade is a weapon. A tool. Tools are meant to be broken. And repaired."

"Do you mean you actually repaired Wuuthrad, in only a day's time?" Aela said in awe.

"I'm the best Blacksmith in all of Skyrim, it wasn't an impossible feat. I could have gotten it done sooner, but this is a special blade and deserved my full attention. 'The flames of a hero can reforge the shattered'. The flames Kodlak brought fueled the rebirth of Wuuthrad. And now it will take you to meet him once more."

"I can't believe this is all really happening," Vilkas said softly, eyes watching as Eorlund took the blade from his back and held it in his hands for everyone to see. Once they'd all gotten their looks, the older man turned to look at Dominae.

"As the one who bore the fragments, I think you should be the one to carry Wuuthrad into battle."

"Me?"

"Not only did you acquire most these pieces, you were there to avenge our Harbinger. You have the right to carry this holy weapon. Will you?"

Dominae grabbed the handle to Wuuthrad, feeling the heavy weight of it in her hands and how right it felt in her grasp. She looked the Black Smith in the eye and nodded her head, taking the blade from him. He smiled at her quickly before turning back to the rest of the Circle.

"The rest of you, prepare to journey to the Tomb of Ysgramor. For Kodlak."

"For Kodlak," they all said softly.


	19. Harbinger

"This is amazing," Farkas whispered to himself, looking at the statue of Ysgramor that stood in the middle of the entrance room. The four Circle members were having their fill of the sights as well, taking in the sight of the tomb older than some of the cities in Skyrim.

"This is the resting place of Ysgramor and his most trusted generals. We should all be very careful in this tomb," Vilkas announced softly, letting his hand rest upon the statue that took up most of the room, "Not all are welcome here, and the ones that are will be tested of their worth."

"Is everyone ready to press on?" Dominae asked, unsheathing Wuuthrad and letting the weight fill her hands. Her Shield-Siblings nodded, prompting her forward.

The Nord nodded back and stepped up to the statue, looking over the fine details that the sculptor had put into the stone. Even though it was old, and in some places cracked, it looked so alive, like Ysgramor himself was waiting for his weapon.

Dominae gently placed the blade in his waiting hands, and just as she did, the door in front of them started to open. She watched it from her position by the statue, suddenly feeling nervous about the whole thing. With one last look at the stone figure, she straightened her shoulders and led the three wolves through the opening.

As soon as they entered, their first battle was with the thick coating of spider webs that had coated the hall for Talos knows how long. Often times, Dominae would have to take her blade to the thick silk, cursing the creature that made it. Right behind her, Farkas was doing the same, though for a different reason. Those overgrown bugs had creeped him out since his last adventure with Dominae.

As soon as that task had been taken care of, the four came across a couple Skeevers, all of which charged at them as soon as they were in their sights. They were no trouble for the Companions, and Aela sighed.

"Frost Spiders and Skeevers? This is hardly a battle worth talking about."

"Not every great battle starts out with action, Aela," Dominae scolded, watching as the redhead trotted off ahead.

"Doesn't mean it wouldn't be nice if it did."

The blonde was about to roll her eyes at Aela's words, but something just ahead of the woman made her eyes widen. That thing just happened to be a very pissed off looking ghost, that Aela didn't seem to have noticed.

"Aela, watch yourself!"

Hearing her words, Aela took out the dagger at her side, knowing that the unseen danger wouldn't allow her to ready her bow, and took a stab to her side. The sharp blade met ghost like flesh, and the Huntress could hear the ghost groaning in pain as it disappeared.

Ghosts were starting to appear all around them, maybe five or six, and Dominae slowly took out her greatsword, looking at the ghost closest to her, a woman, that seemed to be smirking. All was quiet in the hall as dead and living Companions stared at one another.

"Death comes for you now," the woman spoke before launching at Dominae. She blocked the woman's oncoming sword and pushed her away, hearing the sounds of battle behind her.

While the ghost stumbled, Dominae took the opportunity to impale her with her sword, wincing as the spirit yelled out her agony. She slowly disappeared after that, but the blonde didn't stay to look. Her eyes were on the next target heading her way.

"For Kodlak," she mumbled.

It took them a while to clear the room because of how strong the ghosts truly were, but before long, they had all disappeared into nothing with yells of pain being their last words. The whole room seemed eerily silent without the sounds of battle going on around them. Relaxing, Dominae turned to the other woman.

"Is that enough excitement for you?"

"I'd like to say it is, but I know there's much more to come after this," Aela commented, picking up her useable arrows and placing them back in her quiver. She made sure to keep her bow out.

"I warned you, did I not?" Vilkas said with a shake of his head, "they're here to test our worth. They're not going to make this easy for us."

"Nothing in Skyrim is ever easy," Farkas sighed.

"Don't I know it. Come on, we've still got a ways to go."

* * *

Dominae's hand felt frozen against the door. All she had to do was use her strength to push it open, which wasn't an impossible feat, yet she felt that it was. The cold metal was starting to warm under her hands, showing just how long she had stood there, but she still couldn't open it.

None of the three behind her blamed her for the hesitation. Behind these last set of doors was the tomb they had been looking for. Inside, Kodlak's spirit would be waiting for them; patiently with that calm smile he always sported. It would be so unreal, knowing he was dead but still being able to speak with him.

Farkas walked towards Dominae then, resting a hand on her shoulder and making her jump. Her blue eyes locked on his, and he sent a silent message. It was time to open the door and face the truth. Kodlak deserved his freedom. With a nod, the Dragonborn pushed, letting the squeaky hinges sound around through the room, and set her pace forward. Just ahead, she could see a blue flame…

"Come closer, there's no need to be scared," an echoing and very familiar voice called out. Dominae's heart clenched at the sound, but a gentle smile lit her lips. With a glance at her companions, she started forward towards the middle of the tomb. There, Kodlak's ghostly form stood, hands reaching out to the blue flame. His own smile stained his lips.

"Kodlak…"

"Is that really you?" Aela inquired, though she felt silly for asking so.

"Of course, Huntress. My fellow Harbingers and I have been warming ourselves here. Trying to evade Hircine."

"But there's no one else here," Farkas said, looking left and right for the other Harbingers.

Kodlak chuckled at that, smile growing wider, and gave them all a look. "You only see me because your heart knows only me as the Companions leader," he laughed again, "I'd wager old Vignar could see half a dozen of my predecessors. And I see them all. The ones in Sovngarde, the ones trapped with me in Hircine's realm. And they all see you."

His last comment seemed to be directed at Dominae, his head turned to look at just her, the only one who had yet to speak. She seemed a little blind sighted by this, but the old man could understand why. He wanted to rest a hand against her shoulder, to let her know it was okay, but he knew that wouldn't help. She'd have to realize that herself.

"You've brought honor to the name of the Companions, Dominae. We won't soon forget it."

"What honor, Kodlak? You're dead."

"The Companions is bigger than just I, young one," his wispy voice said, sounding stern, "I may have passed, but you managed to gather the pieces of Wuuthrad, bind them, then return them to Ysgramor himself. If that's not honor worthy, I don't know what is."

"He's right Dominae," Aela spoke, "You brought us honor. Don't let Kodlak's death blind you to that."

The woman wanted to argue with them, wanted to tell them that she had done nothing but ruin them, but she didn't. She understood the pride they felt having seen the blade completed. She might not have been a Companion as long as the rest, but she understood what it meant too.

"It was my honor to do so," she said quietly, bowing her head at her Harbinger, "But it will be an even greater honor for me to cure my Harbinger."

"My eye had seen the sack at your side. Do we truly believe that I can be cured, even in death?"

"It's worth a try," Farkas stated, voice strong, "It's what you wanted, and we want to give it to you."

"Then we will try. Throw one of the heads into the fire. If what I researched was correct, it should release the magic for me."

"Yes sir," Dominae said, unbinding the sack from her hip and carefully taking out one of the heads. The witch's eyes were still open, anger and pain filling the clouded eyes as if she were still alive. Without a second thought, Dominae threw the head into the blue fire.

As soon as the magic hit the fire, the flame shot into the air, so bright it made them all cover their faces. But just as soon as it had come, it left, softly crackling embers. The four living turned to Kodlak, whose spirit form was bent over in pain.

"Kodlak?"

His beast poured out from him then, red in contrast to the man's blue, falling to the ground like it had been shoved. Kodlak fell to his knees, breathing heavy, but feeling lighter than he had in years.

His beast had recovered quicker than he, however, and it sprang at the living beings, it's razor sharp teeth almost nicking Vilkas. Luckily, he was quick enough to jump out of the way before it had a chance to sink its fangs into him. Though the beast inside the smaller twin was none too happy seeing Kodlak's beast come at him.

When the spirit wolf couldn't reach Vilkas, it turned on his larger brother, lunging at him with all his power. Farkas, however, wasn't as quick as Vilkas and ended up being knocked over by the thing. He still had sense enough to keep the snapping, snarling beast away from his throat and face, putting one of his muscled arms under his throat while they struggled for power.

Dominae swung at the thing with her war hammer, knocking it across the side rather than the head so she wouldn't chance hitting Farkas. The wolf was pushed away and yelped in pain, though it didn't seem too staggered by the powerful hit. It would have lunged at the woman if Farkas's sword hadn't stabbed right through its head. There was no blood and no body as the red spirit slowly disappeared.

Sighing with relief, Dominae offered a hand to the brute, who gave her a grin of thanks. She pulled him up to his feet before looking at the spot where the beast had died. All of their beasts were going to be that vicious when pulled from their souls? It was a daunting thought.

"That's it, Kodlak is cured," Aela announced, sounding more than bewildered, "we killed his beast."

"And so slain the beast inside of me," the older man said, sounding a little tired, but happy overall, "Thank you for this gift. Maybe when I reach Sovngarde, the heroes of old can join me in a quest to rescue the trapped Harbingers. The Harrowing of the Hunting Grounds. It would be a battle of such triumph. Perhaps one day, you'll all join us in that battle."

"We'll be right by your side," Vilkas promised, pressing a fist to his chest.

"For today, return to Jorrvaskr; triumph in your victory while the Dragonborn leads the Companions to further glory."

"Lead?" Dominae almost squeaked out, feeling her Shield-Sibling's eyes all glued to her. Kodlak nodded his head slowly, as if the choice had been obvious.

"Yes Dominae. You may not have been a Companion for long, but I know that you have what it takes to lead them all. You remind me of myself when I was young."

"But Kodlak… I—I can't accept this offer! After everything I've caused—"

"You've done nothing but good for us since the day you came to Jorrvaskr. I only wish I could have been there to help you along, but I know you'll do well. Go home and pick up a journal I left. It will explain everything to you. Talos guide you, my children."

With that, the old man left in wisps of blue, as if he were dust and the wind was blowing him away. Without his presence, it left the tomb feeling empty, and with the sudden development, quiet.

"You're earned the right," Aela said suddenly, catching Dominae's attention, "Your strength and honor are apparent to all. And it's my honor to address you as Harbinger."

"Harbinger," Farkas and Vilkas said at the same time, bowing their heads in respect. Dominae flushed at the gesture, not sure what to do. She had never been the leader of anything before, how was she going to be able to lead the Companions?

As she looked over the faces of her closest friends, seeing such trust in their gazes, she relaxed a little. If they could believe in her, she could believe in herself.


	20. Wolf Against Dragon

By the Gods, the four of them had never been this exhausted in their entire lives. Each Companion panted with exhaustion, so close to collapsing that they weren't quite sure if they were ready for what was to come next. Dominae was the one that held the largest doubts.

_They're all tired_, she thought to herself, _we're _all_ tired. The beast inside me does not rage as it does in the others. Should I join Aela and keep the wolf spirit inside of my being?_

Skjor's face popped into her head then, piling her with so much guilt that she shook her head, trying to get rid of his image. No, she had caused too much pain already. Even if the beast was staying quiet for now, who's to say it wouldn't suddenly come when she was around innocent people? She had to get rid of it now that she had the chance.

"Ready Dominae?"

"I am," she said, a little out of breath after battling Farkas's beast, "are you?"

"We're as ready as we're ever going to be," he announced. Dominae nodded her head but turned to look at Aela.

"Are you sure you don't want to be cured as well?"

"Someone has to go and make sure Skjor isn't lonely," the redhead said, trying to act nonchalant about it, though his name still brought her some pain, "No, I want to go to Hircine's Hunting Grounds."

"I respect your decision," the blonde said, taking a head out of the sack, making sure not to look at it this time, and throwing it into the fire. Just like the three times previous, the blue flames went high into the air, dispelling the magic from it.

The boys had said the magic felt as if someone was ramming straight into you and knocking you over, and at the same time, they were pulling a part of you out. It was a painful process, but in the end, it was worth it. When the magic hit Dominae, however, it wasn't as gentle as they had described.

It hit her like a dragon had crashed straight into her, knocking her to her knees while her fingers dug into the floor. Gods, it was painful, so painful she was sure the twins had been lying to her. The dragon's claws were digging through her chest, like it was looking desperately for something, but it couldn't find it so it just kept digging. There was a high pitched noise plaguing Dominae's mind, and it took her a while to realize the sound was her screaming.

"What's going on?!" Farkas yelled, rushing over to the woman with his brother and the Huntress.

"I don't know!" Aela worried, scared to touch her but knowing if they didn't do something this would all go horribly wrong, "It was working fine before."

"Did we do something wrong?" Vilkas asked, watching as Dominae bent farther over herself, forehead almost touching the ground while she shrieked in agony.

"We did the same process, it should have worked."

The dragon had found what it was looking for. With its razor sharp claws, it ripped another beast from her chest, though this one wasn't as large as the scaled beast. It was a large wolf, larger and more powerful than it should have been. As soon as its spirit had been released from her body, the pain was supposed to go away. It died down, but it was still there, right in her chest.

Dominae's beast, red in color like the rest, was larger than it should have been. Farkas's beast had been huge because the man was like a giant; it was to be expected. But Dominae's was the same size, if only a little bit smaller, and they could all feel the power that was radiating from it. When it turned its beady eyes to look at them all, they could tell it was beyond pissed.

"Fuck," Vilkas cursed, setting the thing off as it headed for them.

Dominae, though now free of the wolf beast, still continued to whimper and moan in pain. The others had grown tired, but were still able to get up and fight their own beast spirit. The blonde was glued to the ground, her body heavy with pain she and wasn't sure if it would ever end. The dragon continued to claw at her, this time not digging inside her, but crawling out of the space it had just created inside of her. The spirit was huge, larger than the wolf could ever dream to be, and Dominae felt that her body would explode from its sheer size before it ever got the chance to escape.

A pained scream from Farkas made Dominae snap her head in his direction. The red spirit had managed to sink its teeth into his arm, the man having been caught in the same position when he'd been battling Kodlak's wolf. Looking around, the Dragonborn noticed that Aela and Vilkas were hurt pretty badly too.

Dominae didn't care that this dragon spirit, or whatever in Oblivion it was, wanted out. It wasn't going to force her to sit idly by while her family got torn to pieces. She'd caused enough deaths, she wasn't going to let there be more.

Sensing this, the being stopped clawing its way out, though it was halfway through, and seemed to understand what its host was saying. It ceased its attack but continued to fill her body, its essence so huge it filled every space that Dominae had to offer, which wasn't much compared to it. To compensate, Dominae's body changed.

Her eyes were the first to go, the icy blue filling every space so that there was no longer white in her eyes. With that, the pupil grew and flattened into the eyes of serpent. The only painful process of the change was the transformation of her hands. The memory of Dominae's only transformation into werewolf showed that it was similar. Her hands grew larger, longer, and from the tips came claws; claws sharper than any natural beast of Skyrim. These were the claws of a dragon.

With that, everything was over. Dominae was no longer in pain, could feel nothing but strength and anger. Anger for a certain beast that was still running around without a wound to show. The wolf seemed to notice Dominae as she stood and wasn't afraid of what she had turned into. It only snarled and jumped at her, expecting to knock her over so it could chew into her throat.

The wolf, however, was wrong.

In midair, Dominae grabbed in around the throat so fast it couldn't dodge from her grasp. Just as quick as she had snatched the thing, she threw it into the ground with all her might, smashing its head into ground hard enough to kill. It made a pathetic whine before it disappeared like the others had, though the dent from its body still lingered.

Vilkas helped his brother up from the ground, careful of the new wound on his arm, but his eyes were for their new Harbinger who was still bent over the newly made hole in the ground. He glanced over at Aela and saw that she too was staring.

"Dominae?" Farkas asked, wincing at the pain in his arm, but more concerned about the welfare of the woman.

"Something went wrong," she answered, though her voice was deep and raw and not at all Dominae's voice. There was still anger flowing through her veins, but she was able to control herself. She flexed her large hands and could see all the small hairs on her hand, her eyesight so heightened it was almost scary.

"No shit something went wrong," Aela growled, but made no move to go towards the woman. It was like seeing a beast for a first time. You knew the person, but you were too scared to go anywhere near them.

"I think we need to treat her like a new beast," Vilkas whispered to his brother, hoping that Dominae couldn't hear them, "She has some control, but so do the new bloods."

Dominae took in a deep breath and tried to control this unfounded rage inside her body. Her friends were safe, the beast was dead, what in Oblivion did she have to be angry at? In her mind, she was calm, but her blood was boiling so hot it was almost enough to make her snap.

"Farkas, what are you doing?" Aela hissed quietly at the man, eyes wide as she saw him walking towards the woman. She had always known he was stupid, but she never thought _this_ idiotic. If the wolf spirit hadn't done him enough damage, Dominae's current state was going to be enough to get him killed. And the Huntress wasn't going to risk her life for his, not against what the Nord had become.

Hearing him approaching, Dominae slowly turned her head towards the man, and he stopped for only a moment before he continued to her. Her serpent eyes looked at his arm, which was still dripping with blood. The fact that he was wounded gave reason to her anger, but knowing that she had killed what had hurt him calmed her a bit.

"Thank you for saving me," he said softly, smiling that Farkas smile at her; the one that showed he didn't have a care in the world. Dominae smiled back, the motion calming her even more. What magic was the man weaving to make this just disappear?

"I will not lose another friend," she answered, going to stand up. Farkas stopped walking towards her, letting her come to him, but Aela backed away. Dominae saw it, and it hurt her.

"Do you know what went wrong?"

The Dragonborn looked at the large man in front of her and thought for a moment on everything that had happened. She nodded her head slowly, watching with her sharp eyes how relief flooded through the man's body.

"The witch's magic pulled the wolf spirit out of me," she started, clawed hands clenched, "but it also brought the dragon spirit closer to the surface."

"Is that why you never felt the need to turn?" Vilkas questioned, stepping forward. Aela gave him an incredulous look. Dominae was still a dangerous beast; had he lost his mind as well?!

"The wolf, though strong in presence in your own body, cannot win a battle against the dragon in mine. The dragon must have kept it at bay."

"But pulling the wolf out brought out the dragon as well."

"It plagues me like the beast blood did you. And there is no cure for Dragonborn."

As if Dominae's limit had been reached, the change back to her human form began. Her hands began to shrink, the claws turning into her nails once again, and her eyes transformed back into the icy blue with a humanoid pupil. It left the woman tired, and Farkas came to her side to help her stand straight.

"Let's get you home to rest," he mumbled, running a hand through her blonde hair. She only nodded and they left, with Aela in the back.

* * *

**A/N: And that, boys and girls, explains the beast never being present for the amount of time she had it. It only creates new problems, but it answers some questions :D**

**I really like this chapter, I have to admit after reading it over. I was a littly iffy when writing it, but I'm confident now. Now just back to the chapter I'm having difficulty writing :[  
**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, and especially HereLies for all the long and detailed comments 3  
**

**As well, if you're interested in some smutty writings, I have a new story featuring all of your favorite Skyrim characters getting down and dirty. Go and check that out if you want ;]  
**


	21. Cardinal

_I have received few dreams over the course of my life, but when they come, I have learned to trust them. I have also learned to trust the instincts of my heart, which tells me that Dominae can carry the Companions legacy as truly as any residing in Jorrvaskr, especially with the loss of Skjor. Aela is too solitary, Vilkas too fiery, and Farkas too kind-hearted. Only Dominae stands as a true warrior who can keep a still mind amidst these burning hearts. _

_I will not speak to her of any of this, though. It is too much to burden another with. My hope is that she and I can keep counsel over the coming years, that I can impart the wisdom of the Harbingers. All things in time. Firstly, I will seek her assistance in the matter of the witches of Glenmoril. It would appear that our path to the cure is not without some poetic justice for the tricksters who first cursed us. _

How many times had Dominae read over Kodlak's journal? How many times had she tried to make sense of it all, though every single word he had written made sense? How many times had Lydia watched her cry while she read it, not being able to do a thing to get rid of her sorrow? This whole Companion thing had become quite the mess.

Another thing the Dovahkiin had been reading over and over again had been the letter sent from Delphine, telling her that she needed to find and bring Esbern to her. The letter had said some other pretty vile things, but Dominae refused to think about it. She didn't need to lose control of her knew found anger. Lydia had seen what Dominae had become when she had read the letter, and had been just as scared as the Companions. But just like Farkas, she had helped her through it, calming the boiling blood in her veins until she returned to her human form.

After talking through what had happened, they decided the best course of action to quell her rage was to meditate, taking an hour or so out of her day to just sit in the quietness of her own home or Jorrvaskr to just _relax_.

Which was almost impossible since the news of her promotion to Harbinger had excited every Companion member. All but Njada were happy for her—though the woman was _always_ angry, so Dominae didn't think too much on it—and they all seemed to want advice from her, or training practice, or jobs. They came to her for every little thing, and it had started to wear her down.

How had Kodlak done it? Had he gained patience from his age, from years of having to deal with it? His journal, which the Nord had almost memorized, told her nothing on how to handle them all. He had only written he believed she could do it, which was something she really wasn't sure of herself.

The one thing she was sure of, however, was that she needed to get away from Whiterun. Not just to get away from her Harbinger responsibilities, but to get the nagging Delphine off her back. She had been right when they had talked all those weeks ago. The Thalmor were searching for him as well, and as much as she doubted the Thieves' Guild would talk to them about where the man was, she didn't know how long they could keep them off the trail. It was time that she returned to her Dragonborn duties.

So Lydia and herself started to pack for their journey, with Dominae requesting a set of Ebony armor from the Whiterun forge as well as some new weapons. She wasn't going to let the Thalmor get the drop on her again. She'd make sure they all died by her blade.

She couldn't just up and leave, however. Not without word to the Companions. But she didn't want to face them, not when it came to leaving Whiterun. It was to be expected, because she was the Dragonborn and had things to do, but she was also Harbinger now. Kodlak had always stayed inside Jorrvaskr because the Companions needed him. What would happen if she wasn't there?

Dominae contemplated this as she walked out of Belethor's General Goods and ran straight into Vignar, who stopped them both from toppling over. He might have been mad that someone had the nerve to run into him, but once he saw it was the blonde, he gave her a kind smile.

"Well, there you are Harbinger. Haven't seen a lot of you in these past few days."

"I've been a little bit busy. You know, handing out jobs and such."

"I don't envy you in the slightest. Sometimes I believe the role of Harbinger is harder than that of a Jarl."

Dominae doubted that, but nodded along with him anyway, humoring him so that she could give him her message to pass on. It provided the perfect opportunity to tell of her news without having to enter Jorrvaskr.

"Vignar, would you do me a favor?"

"All you have to do is tell it to me and it will be done," the old man said simply, smiling at her. She gave him half a smile back.

"Tell the Companions that I'll be gone for a little while. Dragonborn business has called upon me again and I must leave Whiterun."

"Of course, we Companions would never let you stray away from your duty. Will you be gone long?"

"I'm hoping not," Dominae sighed, running a hand through her hair, "but with the unexpected things that always seem to happen, I'll give myself two weeks' time to return."

"I will inform the rest of the whelps and we will be expecting your return. May Talos guide you on your journey."

This time Dominae actually smiled at the old man and placed a fist over her heart without saying a word. They separated then, the man to go and inform the others while Dominae headed to the forge to retrieve her armor with the special sheathe for Wuuthrad. The next task ahead was to travel to Riften.

* * *

"This place is… quite rugged."

Dominae, with her helmet underneath her arm, gave Lydia an amused smile. "I guess that's one way to put it. Make sure your coin purse is secure. Not only are we in the city of Thieves, but we'll be delving into their base. Don't make yourself an easy target for them."

"Doesn't one of those thieves owe you his life?"

"Yes, but the others don't," Dominae replied, letting her keen eyes dance around the city. There were guards walking all over the town, no doubt looking for the thieves Riften was so famous for, but they all seemed quite bored. She could tell even though their helmets were on. They gave off a very uninterested aura.

The market place seemed to be the busiest part of the town, with what seemed like half the population of Whiterun gathered around a single stall-how did a small place like Riften hold so many? From this far away, she wasn't sure what the person was selling, but it was quite an interesting site.

"So, how are we supposed to find the Thieves' Guild?" Lydia inquired softly, as to not let others overhear, "I highly doubt someone it just going to give us that information, if they even know."

"I wouldn't be surprised if half this town is part of the guild, or is loyal to them someway. It seems we'll have to catch a thief."

"I don't like the sound of that," the brunette mumbled while Dominae smirked.

"I think it'll be fun. And the best place to find a thief is in that huge crowd over there. They'll accidentally bump into someone and run off with all their gold."

"You know too much about this."

"I've pickpocketed a few things in my time."

Without another word, the two of them headed towards the market place, watching as the crowd slowly started to disappear. The ones that were left were the ones that seemed to be buying a potion from a tall, redheaded Nord. With each potion he gave away, his smile grew even bigger.

"Got you," she whispered, smirk lighting up her own face. That had been easier than she expected.

The two women lingered around the stall, making sure that no one tried to pickpocket them, and waited until the Nord, named Brynjolf, was out of his little miracle potion. They weren't sure what exactly it did, but men and women of all ages were buying it, all looking eager to try it. Lydia wondered what was in it, because she sure as hell was certain it wasn't going to work for them the way they wanted.

Brynjolf, done with all of his customers, noticed the two women who seemed to be waiting for him and sent a wink their way, expecting them to blush. The brunette turned a little pink, but the blonde stood tall and strong like a statue as she leaned against the well. A challenge, hmm?

"Ladies, I'm sorry to say that my potions have been all bought up, though women as lovely as yourself wouldn't need them."

That smile, those eyes, and that accent got to Lydia, making her face turn a little bit red. As a Housecarl, she had never been hit on, with everyone in Whiterun knowing she wasn't to be messed with, but this man had a way of weaving his words. She was sure he was a thief, and a damn good one. Didn't even need to sneak into their pockets, just needed to use his honeyed words.

"We didn't come here for potions," Dominae started, making Brynjolf look back at her. He was sure he could get something out of the blushing woman, though it wouldn't be much, but the blonde was the one with all the money. He could tell by her armor.

"And what could a humble merchant do for you today, lass?"

Dominae snorted and chuckled, causing Brynjolf's red brows to crease. "A humble merchant. That's a good one. I know what you are."

Brynjolf's green eyes turned cold then, no longer inviting or flirty. Lydia hardened as well, not liking the way he was looking at Dominae, and rested her hand against the pommel of her sword.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Brynjolf, was it?" Dominae questioned, not even waiting for an answer, "How about you close up your little stand and we have ourselves a talk? You have information I want, and I know something you wish I didn't. I'll keep my mouth shut if you sing for me, little Cardinal."

Cardinal? He'd been called many things before, some that would make your mother faint, but never cardinal. It might have been the most insulting thing he ever heard, but he smiled. This woman was feisty.

"You wouldn't be telling the world anything they don't already suspect."

"Maybe not, but I sure as hell wouldn't stop until I could prove it. All I want from you is some information. Etienne said if I ever needed anything, I find him. Problem is, I can't find him."

Brynjolf's brows rose again, looking at her in a new light. They had been reunited with their missing thief a couple weeks ago, being informed from him that he had been captured by the Thalmor and saved by the Dragonborn. In the shape he was in, they didn't doubt he'd been held prisoner, but they hadn't believed how he had been saved. As the Nord man looked over the woman, he finally believed him. The damn Dragonborn, huh?

"Follow me."

He took little time to close up his shop, taking all his earnings with him, and motioned for them to follow him. They did so without question, though they readied themselves in case the man had a trick up his sleeve. He lead them to a cemetery in the back of Riften, where they entered a small little room with a tomb. Brynjolf did something to the tomb and it started to open slowly, grating across the stone as it revealed a staircase and a hidden entrance.

"Sneaky," Dominae told him, following the redhead.

"We are thieves after all."

"So you admit it?" Lydia asked.

"The Cardinal has been found out, why wouldn't it sing for its freedom?"

"You have a way with words."

"Gets me all the ladies," Brynjolf said with a smirk as he started down the ladder. Dominae cautiously followed after him, knowing how fast she was in case he decided to attack.

There was no incident, thankfully, and Dominae jumped to the ground with a metallic "clunk" as her ebony boots hit the floor. Her blue eyes looked around the large room while Lydia joined her, looking for that familiar face. The noise they had made had caused some looks to come their way, and when the thieves noticed that Brynjolf had brought some friends, their eyes continued to stare. One of the last people to look up was the one they were looking for.

"Lady Dragonborn!" Etienne exclaimed, scrambling up from his seat on the floor and rushing over, sweat beading on his forehead. He had never thought she would actually come to him. Brynjolf glared at him, having been the one she had bothered to get him, and the man gave an apologetic smile.

"It's good to see you healthy, Etienne. I didn't know if you would make it back home."

"Trust me, it was hard, but my heart missed home too much to perish along the trip. But, onto important matters. Why are you here?"

"That's what I'd like to know as well," Brynjolf mumbled.

"I'm here for information, the same the Thalmor were looking for. Do you know anything more about this Esbern guy?"

The thief nodded his head, looking at Brynjolf out of nervousness. He had said he'd aid her when needed, but the Nord didn't seem very happy to have strangers in their territory. He wasn't sure if he should tell her, but Brynjolf nodded his head and crossed his arms.

"After hearing what they had taken me for, our bartender gave me the information I lacked. This old guy lives in the Ratway Vaults, a vile place to live, but hard to navigate. Vekel's heard from the man a time or two; never comes out from his little bunker and has people deliver his supplies. You're not the only ones that been asking, though. There's been a man hanging around the Flagon."

Lydia and Dominae looked at each other quickly, knowing that the Thalmor had finally caught up to them. "Give him any of this information?"

"Oblivion no!" Etienne yelled, earning him some glares, "He comes to the Flagon every day, wanting to hear something. When he comes, I hightail it out of there because he's surely Thalmor. Vekel hasn't given him a thing either."

"He's actually be quite a nuisance," Brynjolf added, "Been taking one of my favorite drinking tables."

"All the tables are your favorite as long as there is a goblet there filled with mead."

"All Nord's have a weakness, mine's mead."

Dominae chuckled at that, drawing the men's attention back to her. "You know, I could get rid of him for you. If he's with the Thalmor, he's sure to be… _lost_ in that Vault for a long time."

"If I didn't know he was with those damn Altmer bastards, I would stop you lass, but we all really want him gone. Make sure you take care of him, and I'll show you the way to the Vault."

"Lead the way then, Cardinal."


	22. Shock

**Here is your newest update! I just have a couple things to talk about before you continue reading, if you'd kindly take the time to read this.**

**For my Harlot of Skyrim readers, it won't be updated today. After writing a long time on this chapter, than my other smut One-Shot, as well as my other story, I've kind of hit a wall of "I don't want to do anything". Trust me, I've tried to write, but I just go dead xD Maybe I'll have it updated on Wednesday or tomorrow, I don't know.  
**

**As well, I'm going on a little mini-vacation soon, so there won't be updates for any of those days either, but for all stories. However, good news to that, I'll have a break where I won't have to update and I can just write. :]  
**

**Anyway, that's it! Have a good read!  
**

* * *

For some reason, Dominae had expected Esbern to be different. Yes, he had been a Blade all those years ago, but he hadn't been one for fights. He was just there for the knowledge of the dragons, taking down notes so he could keep the information.

However, after her conversation with him, she had figured he was exactly like Delphine. The Dragonborn wasn't sure what made them act stuck up and superior, almost like the Thalmor they called their enemies, but the trait was getting on Dominae's nerves. And Lydia, who was able to ignore most things, had found herself a little irked at the man's personality as well.

As their revenge for his pompous attitude, the Nords had decided to let a hit or two land on the old man when they had come face to face with the Altmer that had been looking for the Blade. The blows weren't enough to kill, but the message had been received. They were not welcoming of his presence, and they had made it known.

Now, though, they didn't have the luxury of being so petty. The group wasn't sure how, but a large amount of Thalmor agents had snuck into the Vaults. Dominae doubted that Brynjolf and his crew would have allowed them to go through without a little bit of a scuffle, but this wasn't their battle to fight. If they couldn't stop them, they weren't to blame.

Dominae let out a Nord worthy battle cry and used her large amount of stamina to send a powerful attack at one of the elves, using Wuuthrad, the double sided blade, to decapitate the mage. Blood spurted from his fatal wound, splashing on the blonde's ebony armor, but she didn't waste too long on the sight before turning to another foe.

With the three of them combined, it was easier to make their way through the throng of Thalmor, though it left them with more injuries than they had predicted. When they had all become low on magic and stamina, they had even taken to hiding in one of the darkest corners while the Altmer searched for them high and low. It was a good spot to recover, but it wasn't going to stay a secret for long.

"How did you manage to get through the Thalmor Embassy if all those bastards are this powerful?" Lydia questioned.

"Luck and anger, I guess," Dominae panted, closing her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing. By the Nine, she didn't remember those elves being this skilled. Maybe after the massacre at the Embassy, they had gotten the best to go after them? She wasn't sure, but all she knew was that they had to hurry up and get out of here. The door to the Flagon wasn't too far, if they could just sneak by…

"It's not doing us too much good now, is it?" Esbern said, searching in his pack for another scroll. Both Nord women glared his way, but he didn't care.

"It's doing us enough good, seeing as we're all still alive."

"For now," he muttered, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow.

At that unlucky moment, their peace was broken when a familiar set of Elven armor stopped by their spot, a cocky Altmer man standing there with a smirk. "Found you."

He expected to be able to take them all on, because it was in his nature to be so full of himself, but even breathless, the three downed him easily. He fell to the floor slowly, his light armor helmet rolling to meet the wall.

"They'll have heard all that noise," Lydia commented, looking left and right to see if anyone else was coming. Dominae nodded in agreement.

"As much as I'd like to stay here, we need to keep going. I know the Flagon isn't too far away."

Motioning to Lydia and Esbern, Dominae began her lead, using what sneak skills she had to carefully turn corners, peeking out around them before running through.

The tactic worked for a little bit, hell, the door was even in sight by the time it stopped working. Knowing where they were heading, some of the smarter Thalmor had taken up post by the doors, ready for them. Dominae, not knowing this, was not ready for them and was the first to be hit by their magic.

That stupid, infuriating shock magic ran through her body, causing painful spasms of her muscles that knocked her to the ground and made her cry out in pain. Lydia and Esbern attacked in retaliation, using magic and sheer strength to get rid of a few of them before Dominae even had the chance to get up.

"Damn, that was a strong spell," the blonde whispered, feeling her arms and legs shaking without her consent. She went to take a step forward, but fell to her knees, unable to shake the pain of the spell out of her body.

"Come on, come on! They need my help!"

The Thalmor leader, seeing her weak on the floor, was able to shock the Nord brunette in front of her, causing her to stagger just like her Thane, and walked around her without any trouble. The man, Esbern, was still busy with her underlings. This was her perfect chance to capture the Dragonborn.

She walked up to Dominae, her leather boots louder than the sound of the fight around them. Dominae glared up at her, seeing what she had done to Lydia and knowing how painful it must have been for her.

"This is the Almighty Dragonborn, huh?" the Altmer asked, making a disapproving sound before kicking her in the gut, knocking her down onto her back. Dominae grunted and held herself, icy blue eyes still glaring.

"I'm quite disappointed in how weak you are," the elf sneered, summoning a ball of electricity in her hands, "But it will still be my pleasure to get rid of you."

The spell was sent her way, shocking all of the Nord's already sore muscles and she screamed, something she was sure all of Riften could hear. The actual spell only lasted a few seconds, but its aftereffect was what left Dominae useless on the floor.

"You may have killed a bunch of my men, but you were no match for me. This next spell should be enough to stop your heart, with all the damage you've already taken. I'll enjoy watching the life leave your eyes."

Dominae could only stare blankly as the white light of the spell took over the woman's hands, a ball of energy greater than she'd ever seen before. Yeah, she had a feeling that would kill her too.

The Thalmor never got an inch closer to Dominae. Just as she was about to move to make her attack, a blur of silver blocked the way, taking in the shock that would have been the killing blow. The Thalmor didn't have a clue who it was, but she didn't have the life left to care. A steel sword had been shoved through her chest, the mysterious person's own killing blow.

The person wasn't a mystery to Dominae. She had seen the flash of brown hair, knew the pained scream of her shield. She knew exactly who it was, and her eyes widened when they fell to floor.

"Lydia!" Dominae screamed, ignoring her protesting muscles as she crawled towards the Housecarl. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Staring at her chest, Dominae knew she was barely breathing. Fuck!

"Lydia, wake up! _WAKE UP_!"

"Dragonborn, I need your help!" Esbern yelled back at her, stuck between his frost creature and the last four Thalmor. His wrinkled glance looked over at the two, ignoring the motionless Lydia as he yelled again, "You can't allow me to die as well!"

"_Shut up_," he heard her hiss, a sound that sent a chill down his spine. He looked back over at her and saw that her entire body was shaking. Her back was to him, so at first he thought she was crying, but when she turned to face him, he almost screamed in fright.

The dragon spirit had filled Dominae again, an easier process now that it knew its host's body. It was now a painless process, but the reason it had been able to break the surface was more painful than anyone could imagine.

Dominae's serpentine eyes found the four Thalmor, who still hadn't seen her form. They were attacking Esbern's frost creature, and by the looks of it, it was about to come undone.

The two men in the front were the first to go. Dominae's clawed hands dug into their throats, easily cutting their jugulars that left them to bleed out in pain. They were still alive when Dominae threw them away, her angered eyes focused on the last two. Their eyes were wide in fear, and they tried to run into the safety of the Flagon, with the door only being ten feet away.

They weren't quick enough. Dominae used her dragon strength to send them into the wall where they were trapped under her powerful hands. Mostly uninjured, they tried to squirm away, but were left frozen from the Dragonborn's gaze.

"_Dir_," she whispered simply before they fell limp in her hands. Just like the other two, she threw them away like the trash they were, letting them pile up with their dead brethren.

Esbern, glad he still had his life, let a sigh escape his smiling lips. He'd live to see another day. By Oblivion, he would get to see Delphine again. Soon enough, this whole Alduin thing would be resolved and he'd be able to just relax again.

"Come Dragonborn, we still have to meet up with Delphine."

"Don't test me, you old fool," Dominae growled again, her powered form walking back to Lydia, who still seemed to have trouble with her breathing. Taking a deep breath, the transformation easily left her, letting Dominae rule her own body and she didn't waste a moment scooping Lydia's form up. Maybe they could still save her. The Guild would have to have some kind of healer.

"Just leave her here, she's not going to make it," Esbern said, trying to talk some sense into the Nord.

"If you say another word, I'll slit your fucking throat," Dominae threatened, quickly walking passed him and kicking the door open.

The loud sound scared the patrons that inhabited the Ragged Flagon, making them turn to stare at who had made such a noise. Brynjolf looked up as well, peering through the darkened hall to see if the victors would be the Dragonborn of Thalmor.

He sighed in relief when he saw the blonde's face, but the feeling soon faded when his eyes traveled to stare at who was in her arms. By the looks of it, she seemed in bad condition.

"Delvin, prepare yourself. This one needs to be healed."

Not questioning what the Nord said, the Breton nodded his head and cleared off the table, motioning the Dragonborn to come forward. She rushed to the bald man, gently placing Lydia's motionless body on the wooden table and watched as his hands were engulfed in healing magic. Nothing was happening.

"What happened to her?" Brynjolf asked. Dominae looked up at him, her face blank.

"She jumped in front of me," she mumbled, glancing back at her Housecarl, "The Thalmor bitch was going to stop my heart with a shock spell and she jumped in front of me."

"She traded her life for yours, it's what a Housecarl was meant to do," Esbern exclaimed, not understanding why the woman wouldn't get that through her thick skull.

Dominae curled her hand into a fist and threw it blindly, though it hit its mark. Esbern's nose cracked under her fist and he cried out in pain, going to cover the gushing wound. He glared and cursed at the woman, but the words died on his lips at the look she gave him.

"I told you to silence yourself. You may have some importance to me, but it's not below me to kill you and Delphine just out of spite. If you value your life, you'll learn not to anger me again. Get out of my sight."

The whole Flagon was silent. Esbern was looking at her like she had two heads, and the thieves either looked at her in fear or with respect. When the old man made no motion of moving, Brynjolf whistled for Dirge.

"Dirge, take this man out through the Cistern and make him wait in the cemetery until the Dragonborn collects him."

The bear of a man nodded his large hand and grabbed the Blade by his arm, halfway dragging him back through the secret entrance Dominae had come through not even two hours before. Once he was gone, Dominae let out a shaky sigh and turned her attention back to Lydia. Gods, she was so pale.

Minutes passed in silence with no one brave enough to move except for Delvin, who working his magic on the Housecarl as best he could. The silence hit the ten minute mark before it finally ended. Delvin's healing magic stopped and he sat back up, running a hand over his face. Every person was looking at him, waiting for him to say something.

"The shock spell was too powerful," he said softly, but the silence of the room made it loud enough for everyone to hear, "It's gotten to her heart, making it beat wrong. She's alive now, but it won't last long. I suggest you say your goodbyes, Dragonborn."

Dominae wanted to fall to her knees at the newest discovery; fall to her knees and weep for her like she'd wept for Kodlak. She wanted to scream to the heavens and ask them why they were doing this to her. She wanted to destroy the Flagon in a fit of rage. But she didn't do any of those things.

Stony faced, Dominae walked over to Lydia and laid one of her hands against her face. The spell had been so painful, the blonde knew, but even now she looked somewhat peaceful. If only she could smile, she'd look like the Lydia she always knew. She bent down and kissed the brunette's forehead, feeling moisture start in her eyes.

"You are more than a Housecarl to me, Lyd. You were my first true friend here in Skyrim, the one who believed in me when I couldn't even believe in myself. There every step of the way, you were the best friend a Nord could ask for. I never wanted you to use yourself as a shield, but you did it anyway. You did it without even thinking, because that's not just what a Housecarl does; friends do it too. And I would have given up anything to be able to save you."

A few droplets of Dominae's tears fell on her face, the liquid rolling down the dying woman's cheeks like they were her own tears. The Dragonborn smiled down at her and brushed her tears away.

"Join Kodlak up in Sovngarde. He'll know how to take care of you, and you can help him in that battle he's planning. Talos guide you, my sister."

Dominae removed her hand and sat in the seat closest to the chair, watching the woman carefully. Two minutes passed by with her unsteady breathing, but when the third one came, it stopped. Delvin touched the woman's neck, searching for a pulse, but found none. The brave Nord warrior was gone. He nodded over at Dominae and she gave him a slight nod back, standing up.

She once again picked up the woman's body in her arms, but this time it was just her body. She was heavier with the weight of death, but Dominae wouldn't complain. She'd carry her all the way back to Whiterun without stopping if she had to.

"We'll arrange you a cart back to her home," Brynjolf said, placing a gentle hand on the Dragonborn's shoulder. Dominae turned to him and gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I brought this trouble to your home. If those Thalmor cause any more problems, find me. I will personally take care of them."

There wasn't a vicious tone to her voice, but Bryn could tell that in her mind she was thinking of the most painful of ways to rip the Altmer to shreds. He just nodded at her and led her back the way she came, helping her with Lydia's body when they had to climb up.

Esbern and Dirge were still standing there; the old man's nose had finally stopped bleeding and he flinched when he saw Dominae there with Lydia's form.

"Take my horse to Riverwood and meet Delphine at the Inn. She'll be waiting for you."

"You have to escort me Dragonborn, we have much to talk about."

"Nothing you have to say matters to me. I don't care about the lore your mind holds. Delphine will, but I don't. Talk to her about what to do next, then send me a message in Whiterun of where we are headed next. I am only a tool to be used to kill for you two, and you know it."

Esbern flushed at being found out, but he nodded his head. With the lead of Dirge, they left towards the gates and out of their sights. Without another word, Brynjolf led Dominae through the back of the town towards the main gates, that way no one would grow suspicious of the body Dominae was carrying. The guards, at the word of the redhead, opened the gates just slightly and let them pass through. Dominae's horse was already gone, and what was left was Lydia's steed and a carriage that had already gotten word.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said as the woman went by. Dominae's shoulders slumped.

"Me too," she answered, laying Lydia gently in the cart before she turned to the thief. His eyes were as somber as hers, and he hadn't even known her. He'd only known that blushing Nord from the market place. Knowing that life could be taken away from you so easily made his heart ache.

"Thank you for everything, Brynjolf," Dominae said, placing a kiss on his cheek. He gave her a soft smile and shook his head in a negative.

"It's Cardinal to you."

The blonde gave him her own smile and mounted her horse, slowly following the cart as it started off. Brynjolf's green eyes followed them until they were out of his sight.


	23. Shaken

"None of these whelps are deserving of a spot in the Companions," Vilkas growled, taking a vicious sip from his mead as he thought back on all the men and women they had met with today. Some of them had a bit of potential, but others were just horrible warriors that would end up getting killed by a measly bear. The Companions were only for the strong, where did these fools get the idea that they could join their ranks when they barely knew how to fight?

Farkas chuckled and slapped his brother on the back, a little too hard for the smaller twin's taste. Vilkas's glare met his brother's identical gaze as the brute smiled at him.

"You weren't very impressed with Dominae in the beginning, and now she's Harbinger. She learned to grow as well. Not all of them can excel as easily as she did, but they can learn. Don't be so harsh, brother."

"I'm just telling you my opinion," the moodier twin explained, chewing at his lip, "Besides, they all have to go through Dominae before they're allowed in anyway."

Farkas nodded at the truth to that and thought about how much he'd missed the blonde. She'd been gone for a week or so, her only words to her departure having been through Vignar. He was a little hurt that she didn't come to him herself, but as soon as his eyes laid on her, he'd forgive the woman. She had that magic about her.

Vilkas was about to call it a day and head back to Jorrvaskr for a well-deserved lunch, but the sound of the Mare's doors being slammed open caught his attention. There Torvar stood, looking a little breathless, but he ran over to the two anyway, his eyes wide and sober for once.

"What's wrong, Brother?"

"There's this huge crowd by the gates, all bunched around this cart that Dominae's standing by. I don't know what's going on, but our Harbinger just… she doesn't look right. I think there's something wrong."

They didn't waste a second after that. The three men left the Mare, running out the doors and down the road, where they could already see half the town gathered. When the ones in the back saw the three Companions coming, they made a little bit of room for them. With his height, Farkas could see Dominae, clad in her ebony armor, and knew that there was something off with her too. Her face just seemed… emotionless. And where was Lydia?

The question was answered when the burly men made it to the front of the crowd. The catr that everyone had gathered around held only one thing inside it, and it made Farkas's heart sink in sadness.

"Lydia," he whispered, feeling shaken. He looked back over at his Harbinger and saw her talking to an older man and woman, their faces stained in tears and sadness. Dominae went to reach out to comfort the bawling woman, but the brunette slapped her hand away before slapping her hard across the face.

"Don't you touch me, you demon! You killed my daughter! You killed the only thing we had _left_. Gods, Lydia."

The woman's husband took her in his arms and moved them to get a closer look at the body, his own shoulders shaking with the sorrow that took his body. Dominae reached a hand up to her face and brushed the slap. She winced at the stinging pain and removed her hand, looking down at the ground.

Lydia's mother clung to her daughter's cold hand, crying over it as she begged the Divines to bring her only child back. Her husband wasn't getting through to her, so he walked over to the Dragonborn quickly. Dominae lifted her head and braced herself for another hit, though it never came.

"We'll take care of her body, have it laid to rest with our own family. Just, tell me one thing… How did she die?"

"Protecting me," Dominae said, feeling guilty though her tone was blank, "She threw herself in the way of a killing blow for me. I tried to help her… but there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry."

The older man nodded his head and wiped the tears away, glancing over at his wife and dead daughter. "She went out as a hero and will join the ones just like her in Sovngarde. Thank you for giving her that, Dragonborn. I don't blame you for any of this."

He was the only one then, because Dominae couldn't put the blame elsewhere. She just watched as Lydia's father picked her up, just like she had, and carried her down the path that would lead to Hall of the Dead. The brunette's mother didn't spare her another glance.

As soon as the body was gone, the crowd dispersed, talking of what had just happened and giving their prayers to the Gods above. The three Companions walked forward towards Dominae, who turned to see them coming.

"Are you alright?"

"Physically," she mumbled, eyes looking off to the side.

"Harbinger," Vilkas started, but was interrupted by the woman.

"Excuse me, I have to inform the Jarl of Lydia's passing," Dominae replied, turning on her heel and heading towards the Cloud District. The three men didn't say anything until the blonde was out of sight.

"By the Nine, this shouldn't have happened," Torvar said, shaking his head.

"First Kodlak, and now Lydia? What is this world coming to?"

"She's going to do something drastic, I know it," Farkas commented, fists clenched at his side, "No person can take this kind of sorrow all at once. What are the Gods thinking, putting this kind of stress on her?"

"Everything happens for a reason," Vilkas said half-heartedly, watching the cart that had held Lydia's body pull away.

"There's no justice in this loss," the larger twin growled, turning around to head back to Jorrvaskr.

* * *

The Jarl had been grief stricken to hear of Lydia's passing. She'd been coming to Dragonsreach since she was a child, training with his guards and waiting Housecarls so she could be just like them one day. That innocence that she had carried even in her adulthood had been encouraging, and now it was gone.

He had offered her another Housecarl, but Dominae had declined as politely as possible. She didn't need to be responsible for another person's life. Usually, the older man would have argued that his Thane needed a Housecarl, but he didn't even bother trying. He just sent her a nod and told her she was free to go.

After that, Dominae had made her way home, earning the glances of some of the town's folk as well as their whispers of discontent. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could only imagine. Were they words of pity, or words of hatred?

All Dominae held for herself at the moment was pure disgust.

Hiding away from all the looks and words, the blonde found sanctuary in her home, or those closest thing to sanctuary she could achieve.

She did menial tasks around the house to try and keep her mind off of the missing brunette. She cleaned every inch of her armor, started to cook dinner, even polished most of her weapons, but the absence of the young Nord was always at the back of her mind, tickling her memories and making her self hatred grow.

Everything about Breezehome reminded Dominae of Lydia. Everywhere she looked, she could remember a snippet of Lydia's life in the home. When she'd first come to live here, the first time she had tried to cook, or the many days spent inside when the Dragonborn was injured. Her memory lingered everywhere and Dominae was surrounded with no outlet. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't grieve. No tears would leave her eyes, no sobs would escape her throat.

She felt nothing but self-hatred, and it just wasn't _right_.

Lydia was dead; she was gone. When people you cared about died, you cried, didn't you? Why couldn't she?!

All she could do was sit in Lydia's favorite chair by the fire and stare into the flames.

She felt nothing. And that was worse than anything Dominae could imagine. To know your best friend was dead and feel nothing? It was monstrous.

But Dominae was a monster now, so it was fitting.

Her blue eyes glanced at her hands, the part of her body that changed to reveal the monster inside. They seemed normal and fine now, but she knew the kind of damage she could inflict with them, knew how easily blood would spill with just a flick of her claws. What had she become? When had she stopped being Skyrim's hero? What did the Divines have planned for her with this kind of life?

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts, moving her gaze away from the fire and to the wooden door. Whoever it was on the outside knocked again and Dominae got up, wordlessly answering the door. She was surprised to see Farkas standing there, wet because at some point during Dominae's inner monologue, it had started to rain. The Dragonborn pulled the man inside and shut the door behind him, turning him around to give him a questioning glance.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, head tilted slightly. He gave her his Farkas grin, but it did nothing to make her smile. Seeing her face still blank, his grin wavered. Awkwardly, he let a hand pass through his soaked hair.

"I wanted to come and make sure you're okay."

"I told you before I was fine."

"Yes, physically," Farkas repeated, wanting to step closer to her but was scared of running her off, "But I know that inside, you're probably tearing yourself apart. You did the same thing when Kodlak passed. It helped when we talked before, I thought it would help now."

"It did help then," the woman said, nodding her head while her eyes looked back to the fire, "But that was then and this is now. This burden can't be lifted so easily. You came here for nothing."

Farkas furrowed his dark brows and shook his head, not giving up that easily. "I'm here to help you; that's not nothing. I'm your friend, Dominae."

"So was Lydia, and look where that got her." The woman wanted to growl it out, to shout it, but it came out too passively, like they were talking about something as insignificant as the weather. No, this wasn't right at all. "She's dead because of me, just like Skjor and Kodlak, all of which were my very dear friends. All dead because I failed to be strong enough to protect them."

Farkas, starting to get frustrated, reached a hand out to try and calm her, but she just stepped away, her back to the door and her eyes blank.

"Don't touch me. I don't want comfort."

"Then what do you want Dominae?" the bear of a man asked, still gentle. How he was able to keep his cool when she was being so uncooperative?

"I want the people around me to stop dropping like flies. I want the responsibility of the world off my shoulders. I want this Dragonborn business over and done with. I just want to be _me_ again."

"You're still the woman you were when you first came into Whiterun, but with more experience."

"Then I just want to be innocent again. I don't want responsibilities. I never asked to be Dragonborn and I never asked to be Harbinger, but the weight of both those worlds fell on me. It would just be easier for me and everyone around me if I just killed Alduin, saved the world, and left Skyrim."

The man's blue eyes widened at that and he felt something close to terror grip his heart. She wanted to leave Skyrim? But she was Harbinger of the Companions, she couldn't just and up and leave them. She couldn't leave him.

"Dominae, you can't possibly want that. As Harbinger, you can't—"

"Don't tell me what I want Farkas," Dominae stated, her eyes narrowed to show something other than emotionlessness for the first time, "You have no idea how hard this is on me."

Something in Farkas just snapped right at that moment. He'd been patient with her, but whatever had gotten ahold of her wasn't going to understand the gentle approach. With a growl his former beast would have been proud of, the man stalked over to Dominae and pressed her against the door, pinning her arms down by her side. Shock and a little rage showed in her gaze as she struggled in his grip, her teeth gritting. No matter how much she struggled, she wasn't going to get out. She had no idea how powerful Farkas really was.

"And you don't understand how hard this is on everyone else!" the man exclaimed, locking gazes with her that showed how serious he really was, "Your brothers and sisters are worried about you Dominae, and not just because of Lydia's passing. Ever since Kodlak's death, you've been acting different, and now because Lydia is gone you're trying to force everyone out of your life so it's easier for you to run away?"

Dominae opened her mouth to retort, but Farkas didn't give her the chance before he was scolding her again.

"Being a Companion doesn't work like that. We work together to get through our struggles. We rely on the help of our brothers and sisters in arms to help us get through life's hardest battles. After everything that's happened, I thought you would understand that. As Harbinger, you need to! We will fight every excuse you throw at us to try and run away until you finally understand what it means to be a family. We're not going to let you walk through those city gates feeling like this. Even if I have to hurt you to do so, I'll make you understand you're not alone."

Her icy blue eyes had been wide and empty while he'd been reprimanding her, but as the words started to sink in they came back to life. They started to fill with emotions again and she started to shake, like she might break down at any moment. But in her blue stare, there was still something holding her back from doing so. Maybe it was some kind of wall she'd built, but it stopped the rest of the healing process. Farkas didn't know if he could break down that wall any time soon, but he felt accomplished for at least shaking some sense into her. He let go of her arms, freeing her of her binds, but ran his large hand up her side until it cupped her face.

"We care about you too much to watch you crumble. You're too important to us to let you just leave, or throw your life away so carelessly to take care of this dragon situation. We want you to live a long life as our Harbinger. We want you to rely on us. _I_ want you to rely on _me_."

"Farkas…"

The Nord man wrapped his arms around the woman and hugged her tightly to his chest, laying his head on top of hers. They stayed like that for a moment, absolutely silent, until Farkas pulled away after placing a kiss on the top of her head. He looked back down at her with his usual Farkas smile, acting like nothing of importance had happened.

"We have some whelps you need to look at. As Harbinger, you decided if they stay or leave. We'll be expecting you bright and early in the morning."

With a small laugh and an even smaller smile, Dominae nodded her head and moved out of the way of the door, opening it for Farkas even though it was still raining. Not that he minded, because it was just rain. Even better, he didn't smell like wet dog anymore. With one last look to his Harbinger, he smiled before rushing off to Jorrvaskr.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is one of my favorite interactions with the two. Farkas, oh Farkas, you're so wonderful 3  
**

**Anyway, this is the last update for a couple days! On Friday I'll be leaving bright for my vacation. I'll be coming back the following Monday, and try to update when I get back. If I don't, I'll definitely have the next chapter up on Tuesday. I hope you guys miss me xD  
**


	24. New Companion

They were all lined up before her, their best armor on and their best weapons ready at their sides. As well, they came in all different shapes and sizes. Hell, one was even a Khajiit, and that had actually made Dominae chuckle. No one but the Circle understood why, but the whelps had found it nice to see her looking amused rather than unimpressed.

They'd all met with her individually, talking to her about their backgrounds: Where they came from, if they'd been in any other guild, their criminal record. They'd all passed that aspect of the test, though she had calmly threatened that if they lied to her about any of it, they'd be out on the streets and never allowed back into Whiterun, because she had that kind of power. They had gulped and understood, knowing to never cross the woman.

After that, they had battled the other three Circle members, depending on their skills. The archers, armed with daggers, went against Aela, the two handed warriors went with Vilkas, and the one handed users went with Farkas. One at a time, she watched them battle, putting their best skills to the test. She had weeded out a few just by that trial. Twelve stood before her now, ready to know if they would join or not.

Sitting up from the seat Dominae had occupied all day, the Harbinger slowly walked up to the beginning of the line, which started with the hugest Khajiit the woman had ever seen. He was a couple inches smaller than Farkas with the build of his brother. He looked down at her and gave her a toothy smile, which would have made her angry had she not seen how respectful he'd been to everyone.

She placed a fist on her chest and nodded her head at him, getting a surprised reaction from him, though he did the same. She looked into his cat eyes and smiled. "Welcome to the Companions, Brother."

"Do'Shavir," he said happily, giving her his name. She nodded her head once and stepped away. Vilkas motioned for him to stand by his side.

Dominae continued this down the line, skipping a few here and there. She welcomed seven in total, and the other five stood there in their broken line, looking a little defeated.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow the rest of you into the Companions. What you lack in fighting skill you make up for in honor, but my Guild and I cannot waste our time training you to become average warriors. If you take this as incentive and train yourselves to be the warriors I know you can be, then I will gladly accept you. But as of now, I cannot. I'm sorry."

A few seemed a little upset, but the group as a whole understood her reasoning and quickly left Jorrvaskr, getting apologies from the other Circle members. When they were gone, Dominae turned back to the seven she'd allowed and gave them a small smile.

"You are now new bloods of the Companions and have passed the first test in becoming members. But just like me, you will have trial quests to complete. Do them all with the honor of a Companion and I will welcome you with open arms. For right now, you're dismissed. Go and have a few drinks at the Mare to celebrate."

They dispersed then, gossiping with one another in excitement and Dominae couldn't help but smile at them like a mother with her children. After talking to Farkas last night, she'd been able to keep that cool control of herself. She could smile and laugh again, but she also felt a little more relaxed, despite the boiling anger deep inside her core.

It felt strange, though. Dominae had never been very rational, always relying on her feelings to run her rather than her brain. It was almost like she'd aged a decade overnight and had gained the wisdom of actually using her brain. It wasn't a bad thing, seeing as it helped keep her rooted, but it had been sudden. She wasn't exactly sure where it had come from.

The thought left her when a messenger rounded the corner, his quick feet stopping in front of Dominae and he didn't even seem to be out of breath. He gave her a kind smile and a dip of the head, handing her a sealed letter. She sent a smile down at him and took it, digging out a few gold coins for his efforts. With another smile, he was gone back around the corner.

Opening up the wax sealed document, there was only one word on the paper, though the handwriting was familiar. Dominae narrowed her eyes, not having expected them to move this quickly. But this had to be done. Even if she had been irrational last night, she still wanted to get this Dragonborn duty over and done with.

_Karthspire_

Putting it into her memory, Dominae whispered to the paper quietly before it burst into flame. She didn't need that getting into the wrong hands.

The Circle, which had seen all of this, gave her questioning glances as she walked forward. She looked into their eyes and gave them a serious look.

"I'm needed once again."

They all knew what that meant. Her Blade friends had called upon her for another task set for the Dragonborn. It was so quick, she had only come back the day before, stricken with grief at the loss of her best friend. How could they possibly call upon her so quickly?

"How long will you be gone?" Aela questioned, arms crossed.

"I never really know with them, and they didn't give me much to go on. I'll give myself two weeks, same as last time. If it becomes any longer, then I will write to you."

"We'll write to you," Farkas corrected, confusing everyone.

"Excuse me?" Dominae inquired, cocking a blonde brow.

"I'm not letting you go alone, especially not with Delphine and this new guy. I know how much they piss you off."

Dominae scowled. "I will be fine. As long as we all stay professional—"

"If you don't do everything they ask, they'll become unprofessional. With your new… beast spirit, there's no telling what you'll do if they make you angry. No matter how infuriating they are, I know they're important for your Dragonborn duties, and I won't allow you to guilt yourself if you turn and hurt them. I'm going with you and I'm going to help you."

"Is that really necessary?"

"I think so," Vilkas piped up, catching Dominae's icy glare, "We know how angry the dragon spirit is inside of you, and Farkas seems to be the one most skilled at keeping you calm. You may not like it, but I agree with him going along with you."

"This might possibly be a dangerous mission," Dominae continued, trying to deter the twins.

"We're Companions, Dominae," Aela joined, making the Harbinger huff, "We're used to danger."

It was obvious there was no way she could convince them to make Farkas stay here. If she pressed hard enough, she might guilt the big guy in staying, but Vilkas was a stubborn bastard. With the help of his brother, they'd never get off her back on this issue.

"Fine," Dominae replied, caving in, though she still wasn't thrilled, "Pack your best armor and your sharpest weapons. When it comes to the Blades, they seem to get me in a lot of trouble."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short and pretty much uneventful chapter, but here I am again :D I had a good vacation, even though I broke my foot (kind of) in the process. I tried to write while I was away, but I really wasn't getting much done. The next two chapters are giving me quite the hard time :\  
**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed :3  
**


	25. Alduin's Wall

**Before we begin, I just want to apologize for how shitty this chapter is :[ I was really struggling with it, and when I knew I couldn't make it any better, I just kept on going. It's annoying to have to stick so close to the Main Theme . As soon as we get to a secret reveal (which is coming soon) everything will be SO much better.**

* * *

Esbern's sheer need to talk infuriated Dominae. Every little thing around Karthspire was _so damn interesting_. His loud voice was the reason that the Forsworn had caught them so easily. And his contribution to the fight against them was his Frost Atronach that the old man used as his shield. Glancing over at Farkas, her eyes a rage, she was actually glad that he had come. Hand on her shoulder, he instructed her to take a few deep breaths and mumbled calming words to her.

He had to instruct her to calm down on several occasions. All because of the male Blade. Delphine had a condescending attitude about her that neither of the Companions liked, but she was a good warrior. Esbern was just a book worm pulled out of his element.

His only use came when they approached a stone bridge, though the chains kept it up like a gate and the next destination was out of their reach. He inspected three pillars that were on their side, narrowing his wrinkled eyes to see the symbols they had carved into them.

"Do those pillars have something to do with getting that bridge down?" Delphine questioned, looking back and forth between the two objects in question.

"I believe so. These are Akaviri symbols. We have the symbol for 'King'… the symbol for 'Warrior'… and—"

"The symbol for Dragonborn," Dominae finished, looking at the weird carving. She didn't know why she knew, but she did. The other symbols were foreign to her, but she knew that one. Maybe because she had a dragon's soul and it recognized it? Either way, she knew it, and Esbern was impressed.

"That's right. Now, seeing as this Sky Haven was meant for the Blades and Dragonborns, I assume we can turn the pillars all to the symbol of the Dragonborn."

"One of the easier puzzles I've faced," Dominae noted, stepping forward to place her hand on the stone pillars. With only a little push, it started to turn with a grating sound, turning to the symbol they needed. She repeated the process for the rest of them and before the last one locked in, the bridge started down.

The four of them crossed the bridge quickly, looking around at the moss covered stones and walls. Their next path was through some cobwebs and Farkas cursed. With a chuckle, Dominae sent the huge man a smile and stepped forward, gently moving the silky webs away. The other three followed behind her until they came to another room.

"Those look like triggers," the younger woman mumbled under her breath.

"I believe that's what they are as well. And that nasty contraption over there looks to be what they trigger. I don't think I want to find out what they do."

Sending her gaze to the floor, Dominae noticed what had been painted onto them. The same three symbols that had been on the pillars. At first, it looked like they had randomly been set across the floor, but with an even closer look, Dominae spotted a path. One that lead right to a chain that would more than likely deactivate the unknown trap.

"Stay here, I'll turn off the trap."

"Dominae—"

"I'll be fine, Farkas. I know what I'm doing."

With a less than happy look on his face, the Nord nodded his head and let her go on. Letting out a breath, she stepped on the first trigger that had the Dragonborn symbol painted on. With a wince, she waited for something to hit her. Nothing did.

Very carefully, she weaved her way over the safe trigger plates, keeping her eyes on her feet. When she came in reach of the chain, she pulled it, and the sound of it echoed throughout the room. The small group looked around, seeing if anything physical had changed. Delphine stepped on one of the bad triggers, yet nothing happen. They all sighed in relief.

"It's safe now. Let's get going."

With Dominae in the lead and Farkas right behind her, the four of them made haste through the unused hallways, pushing through webs and keeping their eyes peeled for traps. With an uneventful walk, Dominae was the first to stumble into the next room, and her eyes searched around the whole darkened room.

"Wow," Farkas whistled behind her, turning around in a circle to see everything in the room. Esbern and Delphine stopped for a moment to admire as well.

"Wonderful, remarkably well preserved," the old man mumbled as he continued to walk forward.

"What is this thing?" Delphine asked, stopping behind him and looking down at way lay on the floor beneath them. Dominae and Farkas caught back up and circled around the floor as well.

"It's the 'blood seal'. Another of the lost Akaviri arts. No doubt triggered by, well, blood. Your blood, Dragonborn."

"Of course it's her blood," Farkas growled, itching to take his greatsword back out. He was growing just as aggravated with the Blades as Dominae was. She wasn't too happy with spilling her own blood either, but it had to be done.

Esbern handed the blonde a dagger, which she took without a word, and kneeled on the seal. The Dragonborn mumbled under her breath but cut the palm of her hand, letting the blood pool in her palm before tipping it into the center of the seal. The moment the first drop landed, the seal began to move under her. All four of them rushed to stand on the perimeter of the seal as it began to move and change. Farkas noticed that the head that was in front of them started to move up, revealing another pathway.

"After you, Dragonborn," Delphine said once the path was clear, " You should have the honor of being the first to set foot in the Sky Haven Temple."

"It'll be an honor," Dominae replied politely, once again taking the lead and pushing the door at the end of the hallway open.

Step by slow step Dominae made her way inside, the space between her and the Blades enough to give her some space. When she entered the Sky Haven Temple, her blue eyes looked around. At first, it was an empty room with beautifully carved walls. A minute later, ghost like figures started to dance in her vision. There were dozens of men and women in the room, either walking around, talking, or sitting at the tables. They all held the blood of the dragons, and they were all dead. But why did they all seem so familiar to her?

"Dominae?" Farkas asked, noticing how she'd frozen. With a shake of her head, she turned to look back at Farkas.

"I'm fine," the blonde mumbled, turning her eyes back. The ghostly vision was gone.

"Shor's bones!" Esbern exclaimed once he'd reached them, though his eyes were only for the wall across the room, "Here it is! Alduin's wall. It's so well preserved. I've never seen a finer example—"

"Let's get on with it, Esbern," Dominae prompted, passing him by to walk to the wall. With a scowl, he nodded his head and followed after, his torch lighting up the sculpture.

With a little bit of interest, the Companions listened as Esbern described what the wall said, about the Dragon Cult, the Dragon War, and the Dragonborns that stopped Alduin.

"Have you ever heard of a Shout that can knock a dragon out of the sky?" Delphine mumbled to Dominae, letting Esbern continue his boring lesson. Dominae shook her head. She had never heard of such a thing, but it would be damn useful.

"But, the Greybeards might know."

"You're probably right," the elder woman sighed, "I was hoping to avoid having to involve them in this, but it seems like he have no choice."

"I'll ask if they know the Shout they used."

"Right. Good thing they've already let you into their cult. It's not likely they'd help Esbern or me if we came calling."

"They might have good right," Dominae said softly, "I'll head out now. You two stay here."

"Talos guide you."

The Companion nodded her head and turned her back to the Blades, walking out the way she had come in. Farkas followed behind her loyally.

"Now where do we go?"

"To High Hrothgar, home of the Greybeards."

* * *

**A/N: DAMN YOU TO OBLIVION, YOU SHITTY CHAPTER XD  
**

**Ugh, sorry guys. But This stupid thing had to happen xD I asked my friend if I could just skip to the interesting part and she was like "Um, no, I think everyone would be a little bit lost."  
**

**The chapter after the next will be way better. 26 isn't going to be too interesting, but it'll be better than... this xD And things will slowly start to be revealed :D  
**


	26. Dragonrend

It wasn't every day that High Hrothgar got visitors, leaving the elder men in mostly solitude, which was why the sound of the large stone doors opening up surprised all the Greybeards. Their silence for meditation was broken by the sound of the angry wind outside as well as the sound of metal boots hitting the stone floor.

Arngeir, the only one who spoke, was the one who went to seek out the intruders, though the rest of his curious brothers followed after him. Their eyes met with a large Nord man and a very familiar blonde, though she looked a little worse for wear.

"Well, Dragonborn, it's been a very long time since I've seen you here," Arngeir spoke, watching as Dominae approached him at the foot of the stairs. The blonde sent him an embarrassed smile and bowed her head low in apology.

"The life of the Dragonborn had gotten quite… busy."

"That I have no doubt of," the elder said, folding his covered hands in front of him, "but since you've finally taken the time to come back to us, I can only assume you have procured the horn?"

"Yes," Dominae said simply, digging into the pack at her side and revealing the worn horn that the Greybeard had asked for. With a knowing smile on his face, he took it without question and let his hands stroke across the smooth surface.

"You have done well, Dovahkiin. There are only a few more things we have to go through for your greetings to be met."

"After that, we must talk Arngeir."

The man cocked a grey brow at the young woman before him in question, but did not press on the matter further. "Yes, we will talk. For now, Wulfgar will teach you the next Word of Power."

Hearing his name, Wulfgar stepped forward, small smile on his face as he glanced at the Dovahkiin. She returned the favor and backed up, allowing him the room for the ritual. Her eyes watched the floor as the old man whispered his words of power. The orange glow of the Word of Power appeared on the floor, something that made Farkas jump, and Dominae's blue eyes stared at the scratched writing of the _dovah_. Words like this had been strange to her, but now she understood.

"Push," she whispered softly in English, "_Dah_."

As soon as the word of the dovah had left Dominae's mouth, the glowing word on the floor broke away, as if it had been made of fragile glass. The gathering Greybeards looked perplexed at what had just happened and stared at the Dragonborn.

"How did you know the word, if we have not taught you, child?"

"It-it had come to me before," Dominae stuttered, still looking at the floor where the word had been, "when I was in a difficult situation and needed its power."

"Maybe you stumbled across one of those stone walls with the strange writing," Farkas interjected, remembering their adventure so very long ago where that exact thing had happened.

"The words of this Shout have not been written down anywhere outside of High Hrothgar. It was left in the care of the Greybeards," Arngeir stated in awe, looking at Dominae as if she had grown another head, "Has this happened with any other shouts?"

"Yes, a couple actually. I had no previous knowledge of the Words beforehand."

"The dragon blood running through your veins can work in mysterious ways," the man mused, stroking his knotted beard, "but that can only help you at this point. For now, we must continue."

"There's more?"

"You still must go through one last test; the greetings of the Greybeards. We will call to you in the dragon tongue as a combined power and see if you can withstand the force that not many can."

Dominae turned her gaze to Farkas, who had been standing beside her loyally through the whole conversation. Without even a word passing between them, he knew what her simple look meant. He walked away, towards the wall out of the newly forming circle of men, but kept his icy eyes on his Harbinger. He, as well as the rest of the Greybeards, had settled into their positions.

Dominae's Ebony boots echoed around the entrance hall as she walked into the center of the Greybeards. She turned slowly, letting all their familiar faces meet hers until she was face to face with Arngeir again. She nodded at him, telling the Nord she was ready, and he nodded back. Taking in a breath, the Greybeards started their greeting.

Farkas, who was safe against the wall, grabbed the flat surface of the stone when the very ground under him started to shake. His blue eyes grew wide and turned to the circle of people not even twenty feet from him. The men were Shouting like Dominae could, their words strange to the man as they spoke. He hadn't a clue what they were saying, but the power behind them sent a chill down his spine. He'd seen strange things when it came to Dominae, strange and powerful things, but this was a whole new level. A new level of combined power.

Dominae stood tall and stoic, her face blank as she took in the words the Greybeards were speaking to her. Those words, things she had never heard before, should have been foreign to her. But Dominae understood what they were saying. As they were speaking in the Dragon tongue, she spoke back to them in English.

"Long has the Stormcrown languished," she whispered, feeling power run through her bones, "with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our Shout we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of Old. You are Yismir now, the Dragon of the North, hearken to it."

And just like that, the ancient words died on the men's lips. Arngeir stared at her, his wrinkled eyes locked on her blue ones, and he saw their change. The way the pupil slimmed down into a serpent's eye. He should have been scared at the change, but all he saw was something familiar. He was confused, but understood.

"The dragon has gained some control over you, Dovahkiin."

"I told you my life had become busy."

"Busier than I ever thought it would," the old man mused, stroking his knotted beard.

"Before you ask, yes, this had happened before," the blonde admitted, glancing over at her large companion as he made his way to her side. He gave her a questioning glance, asking if she was okay. Dominae nodded her head and turned back to her teacher.

"I have never heard of such a thing happening to a Dragonborn before, gaining traits from the _dov_ other than the Voice. Something has disturbed the peace that was once inside your body for this to have gone so wrong."

"She manages to keep it under control," Farkas defended, not sure if Dominae would be willing to tell her teachers that her blood had been tainted with a different beast.

"But for how long, son of Talos? That is the most pressing question," the elder said, shaking his head, "But you have other things to speak of. What has bothered your mind that you need to come to the Greybeards for help?"

"I need to know of the Shout used to defeat Alduin back in the Dragon War."

Arngeir narrowed his eyes at that, his brow furrowing. "Where did you learn of that? Who have you been talking to?"

"It was recorded on Alduin's wall," Dominae said, hoping she could avoid telling the old man she was working with the Greybeards' sworn enemy. By the anger on his face, she could tell her tactic hadn't worked.

"The Blades!" he hissed, "Of course. They specialize in meddling in matters they barely understand. Their reckless arrogance knows no bounds. They have always sought to turn the Dragonborn from the path of wisdom."

"They haven't deterred me from my path, Arngeir."

"Haven't they, Dovahkiin? They are using you. Have you learned nothing from us? Would you simply be a tool in the hands of the Blades, to be used for their own purposes?"

"I am not a tool," Dominae growled, fists clenched, "I know they have used me in more ways than one, but what they seek is the death of Alduin, as do I. Don't you want that as well?"

"What I want is irrelevant," the grey haired man dismissed, feeling himself growing angry, "Their Shout was used once before, was it not? And here we are again. Have you considered that Alduin was not meant to be defeated? If the world is meant to end, so be it. Let it end and be reborn."

"So you won't help me, after everything I've done?"

"No," he said simply, "Not now. Not until you return to the path of wisdom."

"The path of wisdom leads to the end of this world," Dominae spat.

Farkas placed a calming hand on the blonde's shoulder, trying to keep her in check. Dominae wanted to shake it off, but knew that the man beside her was right. She needed to be calm. Becoming enraged by the Greybeards would not help her in her quest.

"Arngeir," Einarth spoke, his tongue rolling with the words of the dragon tongue, "_Rek los Dovahkiin, Strundu'ul. Rek fen tinvaak Paarthurnax_."

"What is he saying?" Farkas whispered.

"She is Dragonborn, Stormcrown," Dominae translated, "She will talk to… Paarthurnax." The last word had been said hesitantly, as if the blue eyed woman had been afraid to use the word. Before the brunette could question her fear, Arngeir turned back to them.

"Dragonborn, wait," he sighed, head down, "Forgive me, I was… intemperate. I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgment. Master Einarth reminded me of my duty to you."

"So you will help?"

"I wish that I could, but I cannot. The Shout you wish to learn is not within my grasp; I do not know it. It is called 'Dragonrend', but its Words of Power are unknown to us."

"Einarth said she must speak with Paarthurnax," Farkas interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Paarthurnax, the master of our order, can answer the question of the shout if he so chooses."

"That name," Dominae mumbled, pressing a hand against her forehead. It sounded so familiar to her, but she couldn't place it, or the man behind the name. Just trying to think about it made her head ache.

"Come, Dragonborn," Arngeir said, starting his walk towards the doors to the court yard, "If you wish to speak with him, there are things we must teach you."

* * *

**A/N: So, um, I can't wait for the next chapter :D I love it so much, even if it's a little short. It just gives away so much :'D But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, too!**


	27. Dovahkiin of Old

"I know we're the Nords, made for cold and snow, but I've never been so cold in my life," Farkas chattered, face looking angry and determined as the two trudged through the snow. Dominae sent a glance back at him and looked over his shaking body. She wasn't feeling all that well either, with all the wind and snow, but Farkas looked a little worse for wear.

"Why didn't you just stay behind?"

"I'd be a bad Companion if I let my Harbinger go it alone," he said, actually managing to give the woman a smile. She gave him a small grin back before the biting wind started to attack her skin. Using her new shout, she cleared the way and continued moving through the thick snow piles.

Thankfully the two could see the top of the mountain not too far ahead, where the sun seemed to be shining the brightest with its warmth. Why an old man like Paarthurnax would live up here, neither of the Nords had a clue, but Dominae had some questions that had to be answered, and she would be sure to leave here knowing how to defeat Alduin.

Once they had made it to the very top, to the Throat of the World, both of the Companions felt like collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. There was no heavily whipping wind, the cold was bearable, and the sun was shining. The only thing that was missing, however, was Paarthurnax.

"All I see is snow and what looks like one of those Word Walls," Farkas commented, looking around to see if there was any kind of shelter for a man to live. There wasn't one.

"Did the old man die and the Greybeards were never informed of it?" Dominae asked, looking at the wall. It held nothing magical that she could absorb herself.

Behind them, the sound of something very large crashing to the snow sounded, shaking the ground, and almost knocking the two off their feet. Spinning around as fast as they could, the Companions came face to face with a very large dragon. Farkas pulled out his weapon, prepared for a fight, but Dominae held her hand out to stop him. Dominae looked into the eyes of the dragon as he looked back at her with recognition and curiosity.

"_Dovahkiin_," the beast spoke, his voice deep but soothing, "your _sil_, your soul, calls to me. _Sil se bok_. And those eyes. _Joor_, you are familiar to this _dovah_, but I cannot place you. _Fahdon se wuth_?"

"Paarthurnax," Dominae whispered, though it was loud enough for the dragon and man to hear. Farkas's blue eyes widened as he looked at the dragon. This was Paarthurnax, the leader of the Greybeards?

"That is the name Akatosh bestowed upon this old dragon. _Nuz_… who are you, youngling?"

"Dominae. My name is Dominae."

Something seemed to light up in the dragon's eyes, because he huffed out a steamy breath and walked a little forward, moving his head close enough to the blonde to touch her with his snout. Dominae placed one of her covered hands to touch his scaly head and felt a shock pass through her, a shock of familiarity. What in Oblivion was going on?

"I know you now. _Dovahkiin se Keizall, ney nu ahrk ruz_. How is it possible?"

"Dominae, what is he saying?" Farkas question, becoming worried by how frozen she looked. She even looked a little scared. The brute didn't know if he could take on this dragon by himself, but he'd risk his life doing it if he was trying to harm her.

"Dragonborn of Skyrim, both now and then," she replied, trying to turn her gaze away from the dragon's, "He… he's saying—"

"This _kiir_, this child _daalaan_ to the world after centuries. Dominae, _Dovahkiin_ of Old."

Dominae snatched her hand away from the dragon's snout, holding it close to her chest as if she had just been burned. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Paarthurnax. He was staring back at her, his knowledge prodding at the beginning of her mind. She was trying to remember, trying so hard, but it was hurting her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about—"

"Share my _onikaan_, my knowledge, _Dovahkiin_. Then you will understand."

Dominae would have protested, but Paarthurnax was quicker than her words. Using the same tactic that the Greybeards had all those months ago, he shared his wisdom with her, but this time it was not the wisdom of the Thu'um. It was the wisdom of his life, the wisdom of the years he had lived and the things he had seen. And Dominae was in them, standing side by side with other Dragonborns, weapons held at the ready.

First, she faced him as an opponent in battle, when the dragons had come down from the sky and demanded to be treated like gods. She had done her best, but she had only managed to bloody him up and knock off one of the horns protruding from his maw. After that, he had flown away to devour more of her kind.

When next they met, he was a friend. He was on the other side of Alduin; he wanted to stop his brother. He, along with his sister, had a plan. They would convince the dragons that Alduin was wrong, and they would fight against him with the mortals while they came up with a Shout that would bring the black beast down from the sky.

Then Dominae was standing in between two dragons, one dark and one light, though they stood for the same cause. Their brother was gone, and for the better, but neither of them believed that he was truly gone. Paarthurnax's gaze turned to look at the other dragon and that's when Dominae lost it.

The blonde sank to her knees in the snow, her eyes too wide as her hands gripped her head. Her whole body was shaking, but not with the cold of the mountain. She was remembering. Remembering everything she was, or had once been, and why she was still here.

"We knew he wasn't dead," Dominae said to herself, shaking even harder as she remembered.

_For all the bad he had done, he had been too easy to dispose of_, another voice in her head echoed, deep and raspy.

"Dominae?" Farkas asked, panicked. He wanted to touch her, to bring her back to reality like he always did, but he couldn't move. There was a power over taking this mountain that wouldn't let him move.

"So we chased after him," she continued, eyes watering as the memories flooded back.

_The scroll could not take our combined power mixed with Alduin's_.

"It sent us through the only way it could."

_By killing you and keeping my soul._

Dominae slowly removed her hands from her head and rested them by her sides, her posture slack as if she were about to fall over. Her icy blue eyes, lighter than the sky they stood under, were changing. Back and forth they battled, between the human eyes and the eyes of the dragon. They switched so rapidly that it was almost impossible to pinpoint when they switched, but you could tell something was wrong. This kept going, faster and faster, until they finally settled back to human eyes.

The power broke then, making it easier for Farkas to breathe, and he felt that he could move again. As soon as he could, he fell to his knees beside her and turned her to him. She looked a little blank, but was physically fine. That didn't stop him from worrying over her.

"Dominae, Dominae, are you alright?" he almost shouted, shaking her form a bit. Her eyes slowly moved to look up at his, and there was something different about them. They were the same… but they were so different.

"Not Dominae," the blonde voiced, though her voice seemed a little deeper.

"What?" the Companion asked, confused.

"I am Saviikserah, second born of Akatosh, Savior of Gods."

* * *

**A/N: WUT, WUT IS GOING ON? XD My favorite chapter, by far. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to get to this point in the story. I'm just sorry it's so short.  
**

**Any idea what the hell is going on?  
**

**So, here's that secret revealing chapter :3 I hope you guys enjoy. I'm once again out of prewritten chapters, like with my other stories, and this week is going to be busy. I'll try to be updating regularly, but I'm not sure if I can.  
**


	28. Time Wound

Sitting across from each other on each side of the fire, anyone walking by their camp could tell that the two Companions held an uncomfortable air about them. Neither of them were looking at one another and the crackling fire was the only thing making a sound between them.

Dominae, as a way to busy her hands, had Wuuthrad in her lap, slowly shining and cleaning the blade though very little was on the surface. She was staring into the reflective surface of the blade as her bare hand slipped across the sharp edge, easily cutting open her skin as she hissed at the prick of pain.

Farkas, surprised at the sound, looked over at the blonde as she cradled her hand and watched as the blood started to pool in her hand.

"Are you alright?" the brute asked hesitantly, watching Dominae through the flames. Glancing up for a second, the woman gave the Nord a small smile, one of her usual grins, and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's only a little flesh wound. It's just… This body is so fragile. It makes me wonder how I've survived these trials for so long."

"I guess the mortal body isn't as tough as a dragon's," Farkas said, trying to ease the mood, though he felt tenser than he usually would around his Harbinger and friend. The fact that he had shared everything he had with a dragon still made him feel a little strange. However, ever since leaving the mountain top to continue on their quest, Dominae's personality had started to come back. It was just that they were both very aware of what she truly was now.

"I never had to worry much about death when I had my real body," Dominae mused, using her magic to heal the small wound. She wiped the blood of the healed skin and moved her sharp weapon off to the side, "But situations change…"

"How did this happen Dominae?" the Companion asked, finally freeing the question that had been plaguing his mind ever since the big reveal, "I mean, you explained it quickly, but only so Paarthurnax could understand. I was a little lost, with all the talk of the Elder Scroll that would reveal Dragonrend."

"The Elder Scroll…" Dominae started, though the thought of the ancient scroll made something in her chest tighten, "It was a weapon created for the use against Alduin's tyranny, made by some of the greatest Dragonborns. Neither Dominae nor I had been present during its use, but it had been explained to us after the victory of the Dragonborns.

"After using a Shout that forced Alduin to crash from the sky, they had used the Scroll's power to bind the dragon to it. In a rushed ritual, Alduin had been sealed inside the Scroll—gone before another dragon had a chance to stop it. He was gone from the world, and without his presence, the other dragons stopped fighting. They admitted defeat, and last I knew, had gone into hiding, fearing that they would chance the same fate of the World Eater."

"But he wasn't really gone," Farkas interjected. It could have been a question, but they both knew damn well that it wasn't a statement. Dominae nodded her head and narrowed her blue eyes.

"Back then, we had suspected as such. Dominae had tried to reason with her fellow Dragonborns, telling them that Alduin couldn't have been defeated so easily, because Akatosh wouldn't have created such a weak being. No one listened to her. They all pushed her aside and told her to stop bringing it up. But I did not believe it either. My eldest brother, the one meant to bring an end to creation, was not so easily forgotten He couldn't have been defeated so easily. Dominae stole the scroll while her brethren celebrated and she found their mistake.

"The Scroll had not sent Alduin to Oblivion, as the mortals had hoped. The Elder Scroll was a Time Wound, a rip into the universe that had sent the black beast hundreds of years into the future. He had never died. His war had only been extended."

"Why now, though?" the brunette continued to question, shaking his hair and feeling the strands beat against his face, "Why during this time in Skyrim?"

"Because now, Skyrim is weak," Dominae answered, though it could only be a guess, "Skyrim has been split into sides because of the Civil War. Too many men and women have died because of it, leaving Skyrim weaker than she's ever been. Even in the face of dragons, the mortals won't stop their fighting. Alduin has a perfect chance to rule. Here, there would have been none to oppose him."

"Except for you," Farkas announced, making Dominae catch his eye.

"Except for me, though it hadn't been planned as such. Dominae and I knew that Alduin wasn't gone forever, that he was going to pop up somewhere and just continue his search for power. We decided to follow him through the Time Wound..."

"_If we're wrong about this whole thing, you might die," Dominae had said, looking into the matching blue eyes of the elegant dragon before her. Saviikserah nodded her large head, acknowledging Dominae's worries._

"_I do not doubt that, Dovahkiin," she voiced roughly, her tail twitching at the thought, "but it is something I am willing to risk. Alduin must be stopped, for the greater good of all kind. I am prepared."_

_Dominae placed a hand on the dark dragon's snout and closed her eyes, letting a slow sigh escape her mouth. Saviikserah snorted, their mixed breath fogging around them. They took a moment to gather themselves before Dominae pulled open the Scroll._

"The Scroll wasn't strong enough to support both dragon and Dragonborn, not with the power of Alduin sealed inside of it. Had it tried to take us both as we were, the Scroll would have more than likely destroyed itself. But that kind of power has a mind of its own. To save its presence, it took us the only way it could. Dominae died the second the Elder Scroll was opened. Her soul was sent to Sovngarde, because she was a true hero, but her body would live on after her. My soul was sucked from my form and stitched into hers.

"When I was sent through the Scroll, I awoke to find myself on a carriage heading to Helgen, where I was going to die. I remembered nothing of who I was, Dragonborn or Dragon, only that I was a Nord of Skyrim named Dominae. The rest of that story has been told far too many times."

Yes, it had. It has spread like wildfire across all of Skyrim, more than likely reaching farther beyond the borders. A black dragon had come down from the sky and destroyed all of Helgen, putting terror in those that survived long enough to tell the stories. Few had made it out alive, Dominae being one of those few. Then a new tale started to spread. The tale of the long lost Dragonborn, who had almost singlehandedly taken down another dragon and had absorbed its very soul. Yes, those two stories had been told a thousand times.

Standing up, Farkas walked over to Dominae, who watched him the entire time, and could only stare at him as he kneeled in front of her. This had been the closest he'd gotten to her since they'd left the Throat of the World. Dominae could no longer see a trace of fear in the man's blue eyes, and it set her heart at ease.

Farkas raised a hand to cup Dominae's cheek softly, though his face was all serious business.

"I'm by your side," he said simply. It wouldn't have meant much coming from someone else, but this was Farkas. He'd explain through action what he couldn't in words. Dominae smiled at him, fully this time, and placed her closed fist on her chest in a Nord greeting. The brute smiled and kissed her head.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short and kind of crappy chapter, but I wanted to get at least an explanation out for the previous chapter xD I promise, it will get better after this.  
**

**But, as I said before, I'm all out of prewritten chapters. For, like, all my stories xD So I have to ask you all a question:  
**

**Would you rather I just write a chapter and post it whenever I have the time, or wait a little bit until I have more chapters lined up for you? It's all up to you.  
**


	29. Betrayal

"We'll have to go through Eastmarch," Dominae said, though it was a sudden burst in their comfortable silence. Farkas, atop his dark steed, glanced over at the blonde with a questioning look. She had her very worn map out in front of her, her finger running through the trail they were taking. The fact that they had to go anywhere near the territory seemed to put her on edge.

"What's so wrong with that?" Farkas inquired, prodding the horse he was riding to go just a bit faster so her could ride alongside his Harbinger. Dominae let out a sigh and ran a hand through her tangled locks.

"The problem is that Ulfric is there."

"I'm still not seeing the problem. Ulfric, though Jarl, is only one man."

"One man who likes to get what he wants," Dominae sighed, folding the map back up and putting it safely in one of her pockets, "Ever since we escaped Helgen together, he's been asking for me to join his ranks. It only got worse when he figured out I was Dragonborn."

"Just tell him you don't have time to join his cause."

Dominae chuckled and gave Farkas a wise and amused look that was a little unsettling. "I've dealt with dragon and man alike that were like Ulfric. You do not simply refuse someone with that much power. But you're right about one thing; I don't have time to join this war, and I refuse to. I will not pick a side and end up being their prize. As the Dragonborn, I have more important duties to conquer."

"Would you join Ulfric, if you had to participate in the war, or would you chose to side with the Empire?"

"A question I've been asked by many," Dominae mused, looking forward to keep her eyes on the road, "But it is not a question I can answer. I see what Ulfric is trying to do, freeing Skyrim, but his battle is splitting Skyrim in two and killing the people that Ulfric is trying to protect. But I cannot feel any connection to the Empire. They are puppets for the Dominion, who are slowly taking over. However, while the Empire still rules, there is still a chance to keep the Dominion at bay. It is a confusing and tiring war that I want no part of."

Farkas brought his horse close enough to Dominae so he could reach across the gap and place a hand on her shoulder, though only for a second. "If you want to, we can sneak around the Hold and continue onto the College. You'll have to confront Ulfric later, but by your own terms."

Dominae smiled and was about to agree to the idea of her Companion when something in the distance caused her to pause and pull on the horse's reigns. The beast snorted at its rider rudely, not liking the way she had stopped him, but did as was told. Seeing this, Farkas stopped as well and gave the Nord a questioning glance.

"Dominae, what—"

"Dragon," she cursed, quickly jumping off the horse and readying Wuuthrad.

With wide eyes, Farkas did the same, pulling out his greatsword and setting his eyes to the sky. He didn't see, or hear, anything, but he trusted Dominae's judgment. He'd seen a total of one dragon in his life, and that beast hadn't been hostile. If the woman said there was a dragon, he didn't doubt there was one.

And when he heard a menacing roar behind them before something flew over their heads, he sure as hell didn't doubt her then. The horses, scared for their lives, ran off a little ways, far enough away from the dragon they knew they were safe. Dominae and himself ducked to the ground, narrowly missing the chomping of the dragon's jaws.

It roared out again, though this time they could both tell it was in anger. Both of them watched as the scaled beast landed down the road, it's serpent eyes glaring at them from only a handful of yards away. The Companions slowly started walking forward, watching as the thing waited for them, but as they got closer and closer, the familiarity of the dragon struck something in Dominae. Her blade went to rest at the ground as she stared.

"Keinmaarnah," she said softly, catching the attention of the dragon as well as Farkas. The reptile turned his large head to look at Dominae and his green eyes scanned her for a long, tense moment. He didn't recognize her until the power of her soul hit his senses. If it was even possible for a dragon, his eyes widened in shock before they narrowed into slits.

"Saviikserah," he hissed, his tail swishing angrily behind him, "the _briinah_ responsible for my death. It seems as if your punishment is the body you now wear."

"Your death? You live before me, brother," Dominae said, ignoring what he had said. Keinmaarnah let a roaring laugh rip from his throat, one that caused the horses to make noise in the distance.

"_Kiin do Alduin_," he hissed, razor sharp claws digging into the soft ground beneath him, "Like the others that fly, I was reborn from Alduin. He used his magic to resurrect me."

"Dominae, what's going on?" Farkas whispered next to her, desperate for an answer. The dragon hadn't attacked them yet, but even the man could feel the hate and anger radiating off of him. Unless the woman placated the beast, he was sure he was to attack. He just wasn't sure when.

"I have never betrayed you, brother," Dominae assured, taking one step closer. Keinmaarnah growled, telling her to back off, but the blonde only held her place.

"But you did, Saviikserah. You forced me to your side, to betray our leader and in the end I died. Your _Dovahkiin_, your precious Dragonborns, were quick to turn on us once our usefulness was gone. Today, I get a second chance to live, to kill as many of those pathetic mortals as I can. _Yol_!"

Dominae pushed Farkas out of the way of the flames, making them fall to the ground not too far away from the scorch marks. Neither stayed long on the ground, jumping back up as quickly as they could. Farkas, sword ready, rushed at the dragon and made a quick slash at his face before diving out of the way. Keinmaarnah growled out in pain, but his eyes were glued to the woman who had yet to attack him. Wuuthrad was ready, but Dominae made no move to attack.

"Are you scared I will end you?" the dragon growled, snapping at Farkas as he tried to get in another hit. Luckily, he dodged just in time. When he went to go at him again, the dragon was already advancing on his Harbinger.

"I don't want to hurt you, Keinmaarnah!" Dominae shouted, blocking his snap with the double edged blade. She had plenty of time to injure him, but still she held back. He pulled back from his attack and snarled at her, wanting the second born of Akatosh to do _something_.

"But I want to _end_ you!" he screamed, knocking Farkas to the ground with his tail and making the man grunt, "I gave you my _ov_, _briinah_, my trust! I turned against my brothers and sisters, tasted their _sos_ as they died, all because I trusted you! And I got killed."

With a wail of pain, the dragon knocked his head against Dominae, sending her light body flying away until she rolled to a stop. Groaning, she shakily got up and reached for Wuuthrad, but found it out of her reach.

Farkas sent Dominae a worried glance, hoping she wasn't too hurt, but couldn't focus just on her. With a war cry, he went at the distracted dragon, impaling the beast with a strong thrust of his sword. The blade only dug in a couple of inches because of the protection of the scales, but Keinmaarnah shouted in pain anyway. Glaring at the mere mortal, he batted the man away with a wing, knocking him flat on his ass.

"Keinmaarnah, stop! We do not have to fight like this," the Dragonborn shouted, earning the dragon's attention again, "We were together once before, we can be together once again. Just because Alduin brought you back to life does not mean you have to serve him. Join Paarthurnax and I and you will be safe, I promise you that."

"You promised many things, Saviikserah, and I fell for them all those years ago. But the _ahraan_, the wound, is still too raw. I will not give into you again."

With that, he flapped his wings and started to fly, though only to circle around his two opponents. He blew fire at them, which they infuriatingly dodged, and he screamed down at them with everything he had. He was letting his anger control him, and it made him weak.

He landed not too long after that, figuring he could do more damage to them on the ground than he could in air and snapped at them, watching as their small bodies danced away. He happened to get them a couple times with his tail or a butt of the head, but it wasn't enough to stop them from attacking. And with two of them and a fogged mind, it was hard to keep track of them both.

While Keinmaarnah gave his full attention to Farkas, Dominae had managed to sneak around his other side where the dragon was giving her full access to his vulnerable neck. The ebony blade she had taken out in place of Wuuthrad shook in her hands, but the blonde knew she couldn't afford to waste any time. With her eyes tightly closed, she slashed at the beast's throat, hearing him give a wail. His head dropped down to the ground with his life dripping to the ground, and his eyes locked onto Dominae's as soon as she opened them.

_You betrayed me_.

The last words of any dragon always came to Dominae's mind, but they had never affected her like Keinmaarnah's words of betrayal. She could only watch as the life drained behind his serpent eyes and could only stand there, shaking, as his soul started to swirl around her, as well as the memory of his death.

_There were so many of them surrounding him, their eyes narrowed and weapons drawn. Keinmaarnah was scared, and that wasn't something a dragon could so easily admit, especially when all he had to be afraid of was pesky mortals. But they had something not even he could fight off, and it was that damned Shout. It had forced him from the sky, taking his very soul and commanding it to ground himself, and he couldn't fight it. When the Shout was close to wearing off, another one of the pesky Dragonborns would shout it again and a whole new pain erupted in his chest. He was trapped and he felt too weak to move._

_He wanted to ask them what they were doing, why they were doing this to him when all he had done was help, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. They didn't even give him much of a chance to talk anyways. When they felt him at his weakest, they attacked. _

_Their sharp blades tore at his scaled skin, rendering him a bloody mess while he could do nothing but sit there. He tried to fight back, use his teeth and claws, but they were too fast. Before he even knew it, one had gotten on top of him and had sent a sword through his skull. That was how he had died that day. Humiliated and betrayed._

Dominae was shoved out of the memory and she gulped for air, feeling lightheaded and sick to her stomach. The dragon that had once been before her was only bones, unrecognizable bones rendered useless on the ground. But they had been Keinmaarnah. They had been her friend.

"Dominae, are you alright?" Farkas asked loudly, falling beside his friend. He turned her face to him and could see the tears streaming down her face. He bit his lip in worry and was about to repeat his question, but she opened her mouth to speak.

"They turned on us Farkas," she whispered, her voice choked with the tears that flooded her eyes, "After we had given them their victory, they turned on us. They used Dragonrend to trap my kind to the ground and kill them when they were too weak to defend themselves. They killed them all after everything we had done for them!"

"Dominae, I—"

"Without us, they would have been slaughtered!" Dominae shouted, letting the power of her Thu'um shake the ground with her anger, "Had we not helped them, this whole world would have been under the control of the dragons. Alduin would have had his wish! If those bastards weren't already dead, I would kill them myself!"

Farkas held tighter onto the woman next to him, tight enough that he was sure it hurt, but she was still too angry to care. When she went to get up, that anger still in her eyes, Farkas held her down. Turning, she gave him a growl, but it didn't scare him. He just set his face and gave her a look.

"I understand you're hurting right now, but you can't possibly do anything. You said we have a mission to accomplish, something that we can't take any time away from. They're all dead, and there's nothing you can do about it."

It took a couple minutes for his words to register in her mind, but once they had, Dominae slumped in his hold, her head down as she looked at her bloody hands. Hands full of dragon blood.

"I wasn't there to protect them from their fate," she whispered, seeing in her mind the deaths of the rest of her siblings and companions.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Me too," the blonde mumbled, closing her blood stained hands, "me too."

* * *

**Yeahhh, updates are going to be strange for a while xD I'm slowly writing them, and now I'm a little busy with work, so I can't guarantee that they'll be flooding in like they used to. I hope you guys don't mind Dx**

**But to tide you over, you can always read the new One-Shot I put out :3 But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!  
**


	30. Not Strong Enough

"I've never been fond of these Dwemer ruins, especially with all the shit that we just went through," Dominae panted, a little out of breath from their previous battle, "but this kind of makes up for all that."

Farkas could only nod his head in agreement as he turned to look all around him. Blackreach, he remembered. He had always thought Skyrim, though full of snow, had been beautiful to him ever since he was a child. But this underground cavern was a whole different kind of beauty.

Before them was a golden pathway, surrounded by giant, glowing mushrooms while a calm humming sound echoed through the spacious cavern. There were so many different glowing colors, made from the alien plants that grew in the dark, and it was almost like watching the aurora borealis in the Skyrim sky during the coldest of days.

With his mouth just a little bit open, he turned back to look at Dominae, and saw that the blonde had a small, hidden smile on her face. Her eyes, as well as her armor, shined with the light of the luminous plants around them and it made Farkas's heart beat a little bit faster. It had been a long time since he'd seen the woman so utterly relaxed and calm. There was always some inner battle behind her eyes that left her unable to release her problems. But in that moment, she was free. Looking at the beauty surrounding her, she was free.

It was only unfortunate that it couldn't last forever. When the sounds of shuffling feet broke her trance, her gaze hardened and she silently readied Wuuthrad while Farkas prepared his own bloodied weapon. They'd come across too many damn enemies to throw away their caution for the beauty of this place.

Thankfully, the footsteps had only belonged to a low level Falmer, who promptly had his head sliced from his body by a power swing from Dominae. He fell to the ground without much of a sound, his blood pooling on the golden floor, glowing like everything down here.

"Well, that kind of ruins it," the blonde mumbled, looting the creature's body for anything valuable. She threw a healing potion Farkas's way, a vial which he barely caught, and she gave him a cheeky grin. Farkas smiled back and took the potion gratefully, saving it for if he ever needed it later.

Once everything of value was stripped from the Falmer, the pair looked around the dark cavern, though the darkness, not seeing an end to the cave. Dominae looked back and forth down the two golden pathways, both of them leading to an end that she couldn't see.

"Which way do we go?" the blonde finally asked after a moment's silence. Farkas only glanced at the two options for a second before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

"Of course," Dominae sighed, biting at her lip.

"If this were just Skyrim, I would suggest splitting up," Farkas continued, "But this place is so huge and dark, I wouldn't doubt we'd lose each other if we don't walk close.

"Let's go this way," Dominae finalized, nodding off to the left, "if it leads to a dead end, we can always just turn around and head back.

"Seems to be the best plan at this point," Farkas agreed, coming to stand close to his Harbinger as to not lose her. Dominae sent him a small smile before they started to walk together, their eyes peeled for any enemies.

Unfortunately, the whole place seemed to be full of them, Falmer and Dwemer alike. They sprang up like the worst kinds of pest, attacking from the safety of the dark and landing more blows on the two Companions than would have been usual. Thankfully, none of the wounds had been bad enough to stop them from continuing.

One saving grace with the mixed group was that the Falmer and Dwemer machines didn't seem to get along. The golden guardians were doing their job, attacking everything that didn't belong, and the Falmer still had a grudge against their creators. While both were giving them a problem, when they went at each other, there was usually time to either sneak away, or kill them all while they were distracted.

Finally having taken care of the last Falmer from the group that had attacked them, Dominae winced against the pain of a cut on her face, touching it gently, and pulled away to find blood. It wasn't too bad, wasn't her worst wound of the day, so it didn't warrant healing at the moment. But by the Gods, did it sting.

"Are you alright?" Farkas asked, having seen her grimace of pain. He himself was in a bit of pain, but his body was used to it.

"I'm fine," the blonde dismissed, wiping away the blood on her hand, "it's just a little cut. I don't know how much longer I can take going up against these bastards."

Farkas scowled at the thought of the blinded elves and nodded his head. "We've been travelling for some time, we have to be close, right?"

"I would think so," the woman sighed, walking up to stand next to the brunette. Having gotten used to the darkness that surrounded them, and with the help of the glowing mushrooms, Farkas could see the still bleeding wound on the Nord's forehead.

Wiping away some of the blood, the twin made sure to carefully inspect her wound. Dominae gave the man a surprised look, though it was covered by his large hand. When he pulled away, he had a soft smile lighting up his lips.

"What?" Dominae questioned, finding herself fighting off a blush. Farkas's grin only grew.

"The wound looks good on you; makes you look like a fierce warrior."

With that, he turned his back to her and started to walk again, though he made sure that he didn't wander too far away from the blonde before she started to follow him. Dominae trotted after him, making sure she didn't lose sight of the brute of a man, and continued to blush behind him.

They'd been more intimate before, so why had his caring smile brought such heat to her cheeks? The blonde wasn't sure, but she pushed the thought out of her mind in an instant when sound floated to her ear. Her eyes widened when she recognized it, and her mouth was forming the words of warning, but she was already too late.

A large, golden arm, so shadowed from the dark, struck out from the black abyss. It happened in the blink of an eye, the attack. The arm of the Dwarven Centurion flew out and smacked right into the thick middle of Farkas, the sound of metal hitting metal ringing out into the large cave. Dominae could only watch in horror as the Nord's body was thrown away from its previous spot, looking like a rag doll as it flew so easily. It was hard to tell, but the blonde had tracked Farkas's body, watched with her light blue eyes as the man's thick body hit one of the many cliffs before falling to the ground. Dominae waited for him to groan and go to get up, to fight.

But Farkas wasn't moving. He wasn't making a sound.

"Farkas?" Dominae questioned, almost silently. There was no response from him. The only thing she heard was the machine turning towards her.

"Farkas!" Dominae said louder, making to run towards him, though the machine had other plans.

The golden foe sprayed a cloud of hot steam, making the Dragonborn hiss and step back. Covering her eyes from the attack left her open and she was knocked down from another swat, though this one wasn't as strong. The woman tumbled and rolled a few feet away, with Wuuthrad's weight on her back stopping her.

Coughing, Dominae shakily tried to get up, but found herself falling to the ground again, feeling too weak. With the many fights they had already faced today, her body was just too weak. Unless given a moment to rest, there wasn't an ounce of strength left in her to get up.

But Farkas… Farkas needed her. He could be inches away from death, and she was just laying here! Farkas could be dying, and she was talking about her weakness. She was a Companion, a Nord, and not to mention a gods damn Dragon. She had the power!

Dominae slowly got up, her legs wobbling and barely holding her up, but she was standing. The Dwarven Centurion, who had lost her when she went rolling, spotted her once again and made his way towards her, his gears turning as his golden legs moved.

Dominae's whole aura radiated anger, hatred, and sheer power. That blood boiling anger, which hadn't surfaced in a long time, suddenly burst like a dam, flooding her entire body, making her shake even worse. But still, the Nord stood tall, her eyes locked on the guard that was slowly making his way towards her. There was something bubbling up inside her chest, an attack that would take up most of her remaining strength. At the same time, the Centurion and Dominae opened their mouths. Steam from the machine, and words of power from the Dragonborn.

Ignoring the searing pain from the steam, Dominae's anger and power flew from her mouth and intertwined with her Thu'um, shaking the whole cavern. The Words of Power that came from Dominae's very core was aimed at the machine, and there wasn't a doubt in her mind it would destroy it.

"FUS RO DAH!"

With blurry eyes, the blonde watched as the Centurion flew backwards, farther than Farkas had, and was thrown into the ground. Dominae could hear the satisfying sound of crunching metal and gears breaking before she fell back to the ground, panting like she'd run a mile.

Moments later, her breathing was the only sound she heard. There were no more enemies to deal with, no humming of the strange vegetation, and there wasn't the soothing sound of Farkas's voice.

Dominae's blue eyes snapped open, the exhaustion forgotten as she lifted herself up. The pain that was rushing through her body was being forgotten, pushed aside for a later time. All her mind could think about right now was Farkas, and how his dark form still hadn't moved, and how she still hadn't heard a sound.

She couldn't walk, that simple thought came to her when she'd fallen back to the hard earth after three times, but she was still determined. Scowl set onto her face, she crawled her way to the man as best she could, trying to see him as her eye sight wavered. She'd been weaker than she thought.

_That doesn't matter! _She scolded, _I just need to get to him. Gods, please don't be dead!_

Blood was flowing freely down Dominae's face, whether from a new one or the one that Farkas had been gently stroking moments ago. As it fell into her eyes, blinding her even further, her body started to realize how hurt she really was, making it harder for Dominae to move. But she was so close to him, almost close enough to touch. That's all she needed, just to touch him, to know that he was okay. She needed him to be alive.

Only when Dominae's body was right next to the twin's did she finally give into the pain, the aching of her body, the burning sensation and blood on her face, and the agony that was gripping her heart at the fact that Farkas hadn't moved an inch.

Dominae's slim fingers gripped Farkas's armored shoulder, shaking him as best as she could, her eyes wide as she tried to get a response. He didn't awaken, he didn't groan, he didn't stir. His form was still motionless.

"God damn it Farkas, wake up!" Dominae cried out, her eyes washing out the blood with quick forming tears of panic. She shook him again, this time hard enough to force him to face up, his closed eyes looking up to the sky. In the darkness, and through her poor vision, she couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

"Don't you dare die on me, you bastard!" she continued to shout, trying her best to prop the man up into a sitting position, but she didn't have the strength. He was just a pile of dead weight, and she wasn't strong enough.

"You have to wake up, you can't leave me. You said you'd be by my side. You promised me!"

Her hand fell limply against his chest, the limb shaking too hard for her to do much with it. Even through the trembling, she could tell his chest wasn't moving. Dominae knew he wasn't breathing. She hadn't been strong enough to save him.

"Why am I so weak?!" she yelled out, curling her shuddering hand into a fist on Farkas's chest, "Why can't I protect the ones closest to me? Why do I have to suffer like this? God damn it, wake up!"

Her anger found a reserve of power in her core, small and flickering, but just enough to help. A bright and shining healing light engulfed Dominae's curled fist, and she could feel as the warmth from the spell seeped into the brute's body. With the new light, she could see his face and could see him take his first, shaky breath. But that wasn't enough. Lydia had been breathing like this before she died. Breathing didn't mean a damn thing.

"You can't leave me Farkas," the blonde sobbed, tightly closing her eyes and resting her throbbing head on his chest. Her other hand, now golden like the other, joined its counterpart and started to heal as well.

"I've lost too many people, I can't lose you too. I can't bring your body home and watch Vilkas crumble. I can't go through another funeral and burn your body and feel everyone's hateful stares. I can't be the cause of your death. I can't live this life without you. I _need _you."

The healing lights slowly began to flicker, dimming the golden light that had surrounded the two. It was the first signs that the magic in Dominae was fading, but it couldn't fail her now. Farkas needed to live, Farkas needed to open those beautiful blue eyes and tell her that he would be fine. He needed to smile at her and say something so awe inspiring it would leave her speechless. He needed to lean up to her and kiss her and tell her everything would be fine.

So she pressed on, forced her body to give this healing everything she had, forced her magic to come back to her without rest or potion. She used her own life force as healing magic, felt as the wounds her body had sustained became worse as the healing spell grew stronger. The blood started to blind her again, but the continuing flow of tears washed it away, even if for a moment.

"I just need you to live," Dominae said, now whispering, "if you promise to live through this, I'll leave you alone to keep you safe. I'll send you back to Jorrvaskr and never come back. I'll leave your life forever just to keep you safe. You just need to live. Please don't die. Please don't die…"

Wounds long ago healed by potions started to form a new, painfully forming on her skin as if the injuries were being made again. Dominae clenched her teeth, trying to ignore the pain. It would be worth it, just to hear Farkas's voice again.

"I need to see your smile, just one last time before I leave. I love your smile. I love everything about you. I love your kindness, I love your strength, I love your loyalty. I love _you, _Farkas. I love you."

A very large hand covered both of Dominae's glowing ones, instantly stopping her healing spell, and the Dragonborn's head snapped up, no matter how painful, to look at Farkas. To look back into his open eyes and see that serious look on his face that just didn't suit him.

"I love your smile," he said, the discomfort in his voice obvious though he kept going, "I love your laugh, I love the way your eyes light up when you've done something right. I love the way you always do what you think is right. I love the way you never give up and always try your hardest. I love… I love you too, Dominae."

Using the strength that Dominae had given him, Farkas leaned up and captured her mouth, not even minding the taste of blood on her lips. He kissed her as hard as he could and put all the emotion he'd ever felt for the woman into that one kiss. He needed her to know that he'd heard everything she'd said, even though he wasn't sure how. He needed her to know that he needed her too, and that he sure as hell wasn't going to let her just walk away and leave him. He needed her to know that he loved her.

Dominae's bloody tears stained Farkas's face, making a matching trail down both of their faces as she cupped his cheek, kissing him back with everything she had, though it wasn't much. Nothing mattered right now but him. Farkas was alive. Farkas _loved_ her.

The fatigue, pain, and blood loss finally taking its toll on her body, Dominae slumped down beside Farkas, breaking their kiss. Farkas moved a hand to her cheek, giving her a worried glance, but the smile that he saw soothed his concerns.

"You're alive."

"I am."

They just laid there for a couple minutes, laying together in a bloodied and broken pile while the darkness kept them concealed. Both were trying to find the energy to say something to the other, but with how wounded they both were, it was hard.

"Don't… don't you dare leave me," Farkas stuttered. Normally, he would have been embarrassed at such a confession, but he didn't have the strength to give a shit.

"Leaving you will keep you safe from harm," Dominae answered, though she wouldn't leave now that he'd asked her to stay.

"I'd rather die a million times over than just watch you walk away for my sake. Stay. Please."

"Of course," Dominae slowly replied, her eyes fluttering closed as she fell unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: #1: I'm sorry for taking so long to update D: I've been really busy with work and my weird ass schedule. I don't have a lot of time to myself anymore. That, and when I tried to write this it WASN'T COMING OUT.  
**

**#2: This isn't my best chapter... and it came out better in my head, but it's a chapter, right? And it has the love confession, the best part! So, hopefully it was worth the long wait :[ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! And I'll be back sooner, I promise.  
**


	31. Unfinished Business

When Farkas found the strength to open his eyes again—though it had taken a lot to gather that much strength—he found that he wasn't in the area where Dominae and he had passed out. The room, or where ever the hell he was, was still dark, but not as pitch black as the cavern had been. How had he gotten here? And where was Dominae?

A gentle touch to his forehead answered his last question, and he turned his head just slightly to see her smiling face. The grin, which usually brought the brute so much happiness, was outshined by the man vicious looking wounds covering her face, the worst being a slash across her forehead.

"Are you alright?" was the first thing the man blurted out, trying to raise his arm to inspect the wound, though a pain in his side prevented the movement. Dominae's other hand stopped him from trying to move again.

"I'm in better shape than you," the blonde started, moving her hand down to caress his face. Farkas still wasn't deterred, glaring at the two deep cuts, a few scrapes, and a nasty looking burn on the left side of the woman's face. Just what the hell had happened to her?

"I feel fine," the brunette lied, trying to move again, though the Dragonborn's surprisingly strong grip kept him from doing so. Her kind look turned to a scowl.

"I did not spend a day and a half lugging you around Blackreach just so you could make your wounds worse. Just sit still Farkas."

"You… you carried me here?" the Nord asked, the shock causing him to still.

"Leaving you behind wasn't exactly an option," Dominae retorted, eyes looking away and her cheeks flushing from embarrassment. Her hand fell away from the man's cheek, and it looked like she was even about to move away, but Farkas grabbed ahold of her fleeing hand. He caught it with both of his large ones, feeling a painful tug by his ribs as he did so, but he ignored the feeling. Instead, his blue eyes locked on her and he gave her one of his silly Farkas smiles.

"Thank you," he mumbled softly, stroking the top of her hand, "I mean it. I know I must weigh a ton, yet you got me out of harm's way anyway."

Dominae's hard face crumbled, giving way to a small quirk of the lips, and she let out a little sigh, seeming to relax some. "I have to tell you, it wasn't the easiest task in the world."

"And where did all these wounds come from?" Farkas inquired further, doing the smart thing and keeping his hand where it was. Dominae used her one free hand to touch her largest scab and winced just a bit, biting her lip.

"They came… when I was healing you," she admitted after a moment, making Farkas's eyes go wide, "I had used all my magic… but you still weren't breathing. Apparently, if you're desperate enough to heal someone, you can take your own life force and use it to heal them. Except, the price is the reverse on your own body."

"I caused all of that? Dominae, why would you risk your life—"

Dominae cut him off with a forceful kiss, one that caught the Companion off guard, but not enough to make him hesitate. He kissed her back, reveling in the taste of her lips while he could, before she pulled away. She rested her forehead against his own, keeping them both in shadows, but Farkas could feel as her tears fell against his cheeks, just like when they'd kissed before.

"Because I can't lose you," the blonde whispered, her voice not giving away to the water rolling down her face, "Because after all these months, you've become the most important person to me. Because, when you love someone—"

"—you'll give your life for them," Farkas finished, his sigh brushing against her lips. His hand tightened around hers and he looked into her eyes, smiling again, "I'd do the same thing for you."

With another blush, Dominae pulled away, sitting on her feet as she inspected the man before her. He still had a couple broken ribs that needed to be healed, but after more than a couple of healing spells from the blonde, he was out of the danger zone. All his internal injuries had been healed, the fracture in his skull was gone, and he was safe.

"Do you think you'll be able to walk?" Dominae asked gently, her eyes all for his very injured side, "the exit isn't too far from here, and then we can get out of this place?"

"What about the Elder Scroll?" the brute asked, wondering in his mind if he really was ready to get up and walk.

"I got it after I dragged you in here. It took me about an hour to figure out how to get the damn thing, but it's safe in my pack."

"Well, it's not going to feel good, but I think that I'll be able to do it."

"Are you sure?" Dominae pressed further, concern written all over her face, "we can wait another day or so if you need to."

Farkas shook his head. "No, we came here to get the Elder Scroll. Now that that's done, we can go back to Paarthurnax and be one step closer to ending this once and for all."

"We're going to Whiterun to get you healed first," Dominae corrected, standing up and putting her hand out to the man, "How are we supposed to make it up all those steps with broken bones?"

Farkas chuckled and nodded his head, knowing she was right. He would have put on the bravest face he had while they were climbing, but he doubted that he could have even made it half way to the Greybeard's before he passed out from the agony.

"Good thinking. Let's get out of this hell hole and never come back."

"Agreed."

* * *

"If you weren't Harbinger, Dragonborn, or my brother's savior, I think I would have punched you by now," Vilkas hissed at Dominae viciously, watching as the healers worked over his battered brother. Dominae winced at the very obvious threat in the man's voice and nodded her head almost unnoticeable.

"I actually didn't think any of that was going to stop you," the Harbinger confessed, letting out a long sigh and running a hand through her hair, "I was preparing to get myself murdered once I got back here."

Despite the situation, Vilkas let out a chuckle and shook his head, unfolding his arms and looking at the woman by his side. She had come out just as beat up as his brother, except there wasn't a damn thing the healers could do about her self-inflicted injuries. Something about the magic of life force and other kind of nonsense. Vilkas wasn't a magic user, and he didn't really care about the jargon. The only thing he needed to understand was that Dominae, who was covered from head to toe in different kinds of magic resistant wounds, had gotten them all from trading something very precious just to save his brother's life. By refusing to give up, no matter what the cost, she had saved Farkas's life; that's all that mattered.

"The point of the matter is," the smaller twin said gruffly, going back to his very unsocial behavior, "is that you brought him back to me alive. Broken bones will heal, but his death would have been forever. I couldn't have taken that."

"I couldn't either," Dominae said softly, looking back at the brute, noticing that his thankful smile was working against one of the priestesses. She seemed to be a bit distracted, but the elder priestess snapped her back to reality and told Farkas to stop charming the poor girl. His wolfish smile had been his only reply before he looked back over to the two of them.

"He's too precious to me for me to just let him die so easily."

Vilkas turned his light blue gaze towards Dominae, watching the way she was looking at him so carefully, and a full blown smirk consumed half his face. As if feeling that grin, Dominae turned and gave him a strange look. "What?"

"You told that idiot you love him, didn't you?" Vilkas barked out, trying to hold in his laugh. However, when Dominae's whole face turned red, he couldn't help it. He had earned the glares of most of the priestesses, and even some of the injured, but he couldn't help it.

"Shut your trap," the blonde mumbled, "I'm not so high and mighty that I wouldn't stick you with the shittiest jobs just to torture you."

Vilkas's laugh had changed to a chuckle, and slowly even that died down, but his smile still remained. He placed his large hand on Dominae's armored shoulder and gave her a gentle grin.

"I was waiting for the day this would happen. That ice brain had been interested in you from day one, I just know it. I always suspected it would be you that took the first step, because no matter how scary he looks, this kind of thing frightens him. But, I'm glad that's all over. He'll be happy, and you'll be happy. That way we won't have to deal with your depression all the time."

"Oh Vilkas, you're so very sensitive to a woman's feelings," Dominae said sarcastically, punching him in the shoulder. He frowned at her and rubbed the sore spot, the transition seeming to sober him up again.

"But just because you've fessed up your feelings to one another doesn't mean it's going to be easy. As Companions, we live a dangerous life, but traveling with the Dragonborn is just going to make it that much harder on Farkas. He'll go up against things he's never seen before. Please, take care of him. Not just because you love him, but for me as well. He's my brother. I was kidding earlier about hitting you, but… if he was really to die in battle… I don't know what I'd do without him."

Dominae was shocked by the sincere confession from the usually icy man, but she could understand where his feelings were coming from. He was his brother, but they were also twins. That was a bond that not even the closest of regular siblings could compete with. They were the missing piece to each other. If one was just to suddenly just disappear… Dominae didn't have a doubt it would shatter either of them. With a nod, Dominae laid a gentle hand on his arm, getting his gaze again.

"I promise to protect him."

* * *

"Ugh, this bloody burn stings," Dominae hissed, carefully taking a wet rag to her face, cleaning around the wounds as carefully as possible. She'd just taken a bath—and by the Gods had if felt wonderful—to get rid of all the blood and filth, as well as clean her wounds, but the ones are her face seemed to be the worst as the moment. And the burn was proving to be the bane of her existence.

With a sigh, she threw the rag away, not caring where it landed, and just sat in front of her fire pit, enjoying the warmth it was bringing as well as the crackling that brought at least _some_ kind of sound into the room. She had wanted a little peace and quiet, but she didn't want absolute silence. Ever since Lydia's passing, Breezehome had just been way too quiet.

Dominae shook her head, the cool wind feeling nice against her burn, and tried to ignore the thoughts of the brunette. Dominae was slowly starting to recover from her many losses; she didn't need to go back to that dark place. But it was hard to ignore the temptation when you were so lonely…

As if someone had heard her plea for company, there was a loud knock on the door, making the blonde jump a bit. Wondering who it could possibly be at this hour, she hurried over and cautiously opened the door, surprised to find a grinning twin on the other side.

"Farkas, what are you—"

Pushing the door open easily, Farkas took two steps and closed the distance between them, melding his lips to Dominae's and letting a satisfying moan leave his mouth. After taking a second to regain her senses, Dominae kissed the man back, wrapping her arms around him and deepening their kiss. Closing the wooden door with his foot, the man gave the lover's their privacy and pulled away with an even bigger grin.

"I'm good as new," he said triumphantly. Dominae chuckled softly and shook her head.

"I can see that, but you're newly healed, you should really be resting."

"I don't have time for rest."

"Why is that?" the blonde asked softly, watching as his icy blue eyes turned dark. It made her breath hitch in her chest.

"Because we have some unfinished business," he growled out, picking up the woman with ease and carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the grammar/spelling mistakes I'm sure there are. I'm posting this before I go to work, and I don't have time to read it over xD So I hope nothing is too bad... **

**Anyway, nothing really important to say here, except I hope that my updates can continue like this. I'm getting back into the grove :D Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	32. Call of the Elder Scroll

For the sake of her own sanity, and maybe a smidge of selfishness for relaxation as well, Dominae had decided that her companion and herself stay in Whiterun for a couple days after Farkas' day of healing. Neither he, nor her fellow Companions, minded in the least, thought each of them gave her their own kinds of troubles.

The whelps she had brought in only a couple of weeks ago were demanding more attention than she'd anticipated, wanting praise for the little things they had done and wanting advice from the leader of the great Warrior Guild. Dominae had quickly nipped the praise hunger in the ass, replying as blankly as she could that it was their job as a Companion to do the job to the best of their abilities. It had saddened some, but the blonde couldn't care much for it. They needed tougher skins if they wanted to walk into this world.

As for the advice, the wise words leaving the woman's mouth felt so strange on her tongue, like the aftertaste of a foreign ale. They were so inspiring and filled with emotion it left even herself learning something that day. She'd never been this wise before.

But she also hadn't known of her true identity then.

When she wasn't helping the new bloods, she was busy doing all sorts of work. Keeping the older, feuding Companions in line, talking to the Circle about bounties and dreaded paper work, and even taking the time to find a nice moment alone to steal into Kodlak's room—which she still refused to occupy—and read his well-worn books.

And when night fell upon Whiterun, causing even the best of the drinkers to retire, Dominae was in her own home as well, though not for one night had it been empty. After Farkas had first burst through that door only days prior, he'd refused to stay in Jorrvaskr. No matter how late he had to wait, Farkas was patient, leaving Dominae to her thoughts before she was ready to retire, where he'd slip into her bed and sleep, or do other such things.

It was a feeling of peace that Dominae hadn't felt in a long time, or at least not since Kodlak's death. She didn't toss and turn with nightmares of Lydia's bloodied face staring down at her, didn't stay awake all night with thoughts of the future of her Dragonborn duties. No, instead she felt her mind being stolen away by sleep and it felt wonderful.

But it was too perfect, she had to admit. No matter who you were, life couldn't continue this way. And with her being Dovahkiin, it was almost impossible to imagine that life had been this kind to her for so long. So when her mind was at ease, when she wasn't busy with whelps, or paperwork, or training, or drinking, her stomach churned with the knowledge that this was sure to end.

And Farkas, ever sensitive to her feelings of anxiousness, said that it was now that they should make their way back to Paarthurnax. Dominae, by all means, agreed, but couldn't help but look over Farkas once again. He was completely healed, had been since their first day here, but that gut feeling still wouldn't leave the Nord. After almost losing him once, Dominae didn't want to lose him again.

"Farkas, maybe this time, you should stay behind, spend some time with your brother."

The look he had given her was answer enough to the blonde's statement. It was an amused look, one that said "you really think you're going to get rid of me that easily?" Without a word, he picked up their things and pushed her towards the door. Well, at least she had tried. Deep inside, she was glad he was tagging along.

With a quick goodbye to their Shield-Siblings—with Vilkas giving Dominae a pointed glare that only she seemed to notice—the pair was off once again, their horses galloping down the familiar trail towards Ivarstead.

Throughout most of their trip, the couple was silent, enjoying the peaceful breeze and quietness of the nature around them. They didn't face the dangers of bears or a pack of wolves, were lucky enough not to come across a dragon, and shot the biggest buck they'd ever seen for dinner. Indeed, things were going _too_ well for them.

Not too far into the afternoon the next day, they were inside High Hrothgar, the pleasant humming of the elder men's chants vibrating through their body. As if feeling her presence, the Draconic chanting faded away together, leaving an eerie, echoing silence that felt like a punch to Dominae's gut. They could feel it too. Something was wrong. The Elder Scroll in her pack started to feel heavier than it was, and provided and uncomfortable heat at her back.

They all gathered around the pair at once, their hoods down and wise eyes looking at her. Arngeir, as always, stepped forward, bowing his head slightly before he spoke.

"You have returned with the Elder Scroll." It was a statement, not a question. Dominae, not being able to form the words in her dry throat, only nodded her head.

All the men seemed to stiffen at the confession, but their faces did not change. Arngeir nodded his head as well, folding his hands into his sleeves and stepping aside, making a path for the Dragonborn, towards the doors to the back.

"We will not keep you from your destiny, Stromcrown. Ready yourself with Paarthurnax to read the scroll."

Without another word to the older men, Dominae pushed forward, taking out her sword and letting the metallic sound fill the room when words had failed. Farkas did the same and followed her moves, going down the very familiar and dangerous path that lead to the Throat of the World.

"What did they mean by that, Dominae?" Farkas asked, maybe ten minutes later. The Nord paused for a moment, almost making the brute run into her. He was about to prompt her, but her answer came.

"They can feel it too, the power of the Elder Scroll. It holds the answer to defeating Alduin, but it also holds a beacon. We won't be the only ones to feel it once it's been opened."

"You mean Alduin," Farkas simplified.

"Yes, Alduin, and any other dragon with a sense of magic within them. But they'll know better than to come. We're challenging Alduin this day."

"And if he comes?"

A painful wretch of her heart made Dominae wince and look off into the snow. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he would come. He would come to her call and realize that his sister, once again, was betraying him. It had been difficult hundreds of years go to pull herself away from his encouraging words, to break the spell her title had placed on her. She was his protector, the one to take the killing blow if need be to keep him alive, the First Born of Akatosh. But she knew better now. She knew what she had to do.

"Then Paarthurnax and I will do what we should have done hundreds of years ago. Send him back to the depths of hell in which he came."

Farkas grasped Dominae's armored shoulder, making sure to squeeze hard enough so she would feel it. She turned to look at him then, and just by the look in her eyes, he could tell her human side was gone. Though she hadn't turned into her beast, and her eyes hadn't even changed, he could tell he was addressing Saviikserah.

"I am with you in this fight."

The blonde gave him a gentle smile and placed her fist over her heart, a gesture of a Nord.

"Talos guide you and may Akatosh watch over his children."

* * *

**There are many excuses I could give you to make up for the long wait, but there's no point D: It took forever, and I'm sorry about that. Let's just say that work is mostly the problem. But After getting this chapter out of the way, I think they'll flow nicely. But there's no promises xD**

**Also, sorry it's so short. But, better to keep all the action in one chapter, yeah? Hopefully, it comes soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!  
**


	33. Alduin

Paarthurnax had felt them coming. It seems that the power of the Elder Scroll was effecting everyone. The giant beast sat atop the jutting stone of the mountain, his serpent eyes locking on to the two figures as they made their way closer. The closer his sister got to him, the more his scales tingled with magic. Anticipation and anxiety of knowing what was to come made his heart beat faster, but he stayed calm and collected. He knew this day would come, and he was prepared.

The Scroll, now in Dominae's hand, burned as hot as forge fire against her naked skin, but it only made her hold onto it tighter. She understood why the Scroll was calling out to her, why it burned her clutched hand so fiercely. She was repeating its history, bringing it back to the Throat where it had taken Alduin hundreds of years ago. It demanded to be listened to, demanded that the woman see the story of how her brother had been trapped, and demanded the black dragon face the Dovahkiin's power once again.

"You have it," Paarthurnax growled out, his deep voice echoing in their chests, "The Kel, the Elder Scroll. I feel its magic burning at my very soul. The very bones of the earth are at your disposal."

"I'm not after the bones of the earth, _Zeymah_. It is time to call to Alduin."

"Then your destiny is set. Go, to the Time Wound. Do not delay. Alduin can already feel the Scrolls power, I know. He will soon be upon us."

Nodding, Dominae stepped forward, a breath leaving her mouth and forming a cloud. She was ready for this, wasn't she? This is what she had been trying to achieve for all these months, for almost a year's time. Could it really have come to an end this quickly?

Farkas placed his large paw on the woman's shoulder, silently telling her he was at her back. She only nodded again, never looking back, and stepped forward, gripping the Elder Scroll in both hands. It started to quiver in her hands, knowing what was to happen.

With another deep breath and her eyes narrowed, Dominae ripped the scroll open, the magical lights it produced rending her blind, though only for a moment, until her sight came back to reveal hundreds of dragon's soaring through the sky. She was back to the time of the Dragon War, and it made her heart ache.

Her vision was blurred, like she was seeing through the wrinkled paper of the Scroll. After finding out she couldn't move, she realized that this was only a magic made memory; she wasn't back on the Throat of the World whenever her brother "perished". It made watching the whole ordeal a bit better.

Hakon, Gormlaith, and Felldir stood atop the Throat of the World, their weapons bathed in blood and their breathing heavy. Their voiced were muffled, almost making it impossible for Dominae to understand, but the most important parts came through to her. They didn't want to use the Elder Scroll, they knew it wasn't a true solution, but it was the only choice they had. The only chance that humanity had for staying alive. They weren't sure how the Scroll would work, but they believed.

When the time came for the three Dovahkiin to use the shout, Dominae's hearing left her. The howling of the wind was gone, the shouts of death had left her, and she could no longer hear the roars from her scaled brothers. She could only watch as the Shout left their mouths and forced Alduin to leave the ground, but she couldn't hear the words. Why had she suddenly become deaf?

As Alduin crashed to the ground, the scene before her changed, looking crisper than it had before, and even the smallest of sounds could be heard by her ear. Opening the eyes she hadn't even realized she closed, she came face to face with the real Dominae, her face full of apprehension.

"Think of the things that you can do with your Voice, Dominae," Saviikserah grumbled out, her deep and gravelly voice hinting at something that the mortal just didn't seem to understand, "think of the way that just your Voice, your Thu'um, can bend the people around you. How does that work?"

"It's what we say, and the power we put behind our words, but I don't understand—"

"_Fus Ro Dah_," the dragon said softly, though the Shout still had enough power behind it to make the blonde stumble, "In your language, Force Balance Push. What have I done to you, young one? What has my Thu'um done to you?"

"It's forced me away…" Dominae trailed off, trying to connect the dots that the dragon was leaving for her.

"_Yol Toor Shul_," she again whispered gently, creating a small flicker of flames from her muzzle, though it wasn't hot enough to burn, "Fire Inferno Sun. I have stolen the strength of the sun and used its power to my advantage. The Thu'um steals from something it wishes to use or destroy, even for just a moment."

"I understand what you mean, but how is this supposed to help us in the fight, Saviikserah? What can we possibly take away from the dragons that will help us win?"

"Our _sill,_ our souls, young one. Our immortality lies within our souls, Dominae. By gaining control of our souls, if only for a minute, you could bring us crashing to the ground. Our life would be in the palm of your hands. Use your knowledge of our language to steal that from us, Dovahkiin, and you shall triumph."

With that, Saviikserah flew into the sky, letting a roar rip from her throat and he circled, watching as the mortal struggled to find the meaning of her words.

_No matter how much I want to, I cannot tell her; Not directly. I cannot force the words from my lips. My soul will not so easily give away the answer to its demise. But she will figure it out. I know she will._

For hours, Saviikserah flew, circling around the troubled Dragonborn while she paced in the snow, face showing annoyance at the situation before her, though she was more annoyed by the fact that she had yet to come up with the answer. She had to make her own Shout, that was something obvious that Saviikserah was implying, but something that could take control of a dragon's very soul? It seemed impossible.

She'd combined all the words she possibly could together, even some that just didn't seem to flow into a coherent Shout! Did the dragon really expect her to create a Shout that would bring Alduin to his knees? Hell, why not just try and create one that would make him a mortal, even if it was just for a second?

That's when she stopped in her tracks, the snow sprinkling down on her as she stood there in shock. It really couldn't have been that easy, could it?

"_Joor_," she started, so softly, though it felt like electricity on her lips. Her very heart clenched as she thought about the rest, but she knew this was it. The dragon blood in her was cursing, but her human soul rejoiced. She'd found the answer.

"_Zah_," she continued, feet planted firmly as Saviikserah landed on the ground, eyes expectant as she watched the mortal. Her claws dug into the ground, preparing for what the new shout would do to her.

"_Frul_," Dominae finished, the last Word of Power leaving her mouth in a shuttering sigh. It floated towards the only dragon it could find, and Saviikserah readied herself for the pain. The three simple words were enough to grab onto the dragon's soul, rendering her immobile.

That's when Dominae was thrown out of the memory, as if the Shout she had learned had physically pushed her out and forced her to the ground. The Scroll fell from her hands and clattered to the ice below as the blonde fell to the ground, breathing hard and eyes screwed tight in pain. One hand went to grip at her heart, trying to unwind the twisted pain that bloomed in her chest and made a pained noise leave her throat.

Farkas was there in an instant, helping pick the woman up and standing her straight, eyes hard but worried at the same time. He turned her face to his roughly, and it was enough to make her open her eyes. She looked at him, in pain, but even through the agony he could tell she had gotten what she'd been looking for.

Before the Nord could even help ease the woman from her pain, the pair was knocked to the ground by a mighty wind, but not just any wind. Just a quick glance up, and the found the source, though it made their hearts freeze in their chest.

"Call me surprised, _Briinah_, that I come to the call of the Elder Scroll, the very thing that brought me here, to the future of Skyrim, and find the likes of _you_ here," Alduin laughed, his crimson eyes seeming to glow in the darkness the flurry of snow brought.

"Alduin," Dominae said, though her voice had gone deeper, far deeper. Icy blue eyes glowed brighter than the snow around her, and she stood up, though her gaze never left her brother's.

"I come to _Monahven_, seeking the puny mortal who dare challenge me, and I find not only my traitorous brother, but my pathetic excuse for a sister as well. Father would be ashamed to see what you've become."

"I am this way because of you, Alduin," Dominae growled, taking a step forward, "and it was not Paarthurnax nor I who betrayed you. You betrayed the _Dovah_, Alduin. And for that, you will die here. _Joor Zah Frul_!"

* * *

**This. Chapter. Is. Shit. xD I'm so sorry for it, honestly. I was trying to make it good and then... something happened, I don't know xD And I promised you an action filled chapter that you didn't receive. Next chapter xD Sorry... hope you enjoyed anyway. **


	34. Conquered By Duty

Dominae knew it would never be that easy. Before the full shout had left her throat, Alduin had propelled himself into the air, dodging the attack and laughing at her at the same time. The blonde was breathless, feeling weak enough to collapse to the icy ground once again. A throbbing pain gripped her very core, though it was slowly starting to ebb away. So, using Dragonrend was a double edged sword.

Not even giving the woman enough time to catch her breath, Alduin's maw was throwing a wave of flames her way, forcing the pair to split from one another to roll away from the scorched area. With the ebony dragon focusing his attacks on the woman, the Nord was once again forced to dodge another one of his attacks.

"_Nid aaz_, _briinah_. You are in a weak form, but it will only make killing you that much easier!"

Before he could open his mouth again, a speeding shadow came down from the sky, forcing both the large bodies to the ground with a mountain shaking sound, sending snow flying in every direction.

"You are the weakened one, _zeymah_," Paarthurnax hissed, using all of his body weight to keep Alduin pinned to the ground, "I can feel it inside of you."

"I am Alduin, First Born of Akatosh!" he screamed, throwing the lighter dragon off of him, "I will not be done in by the likes of a lesser creature and mortals!"

"Use the Shout, Saviikserah!" Paarthurnax roared, taking flight and sending his own wave of flames at the black dragon.

Alduin, unable to move from his position, couldn't dodge this time. Dominae took in a large breath, bracing herself before the newly discovered words forced themselves from deep within her. A blue explosion of magic was ripped from her mouth, aimed directly at the World Eater, and all three of the allies could tell that it had hit its mark when the beast shouted his pain to the skies, the blue energy surrounding his body.

Gripping her chest at the pain, Dominae looked down to see that it had taken its effect on her as well. She was able to advance forward, but not very fast. The more power she put behind the Thu'um, the less mobile she was.

Seeing his moment to charge, Farkas ran to the black serpent, his sharpened blade ready as it took a swipe at Alduin's maw. He shouted once again, though this time for a different pain, and snapped at the Nord. Predicting the attack, Farkas jumped away with a smirk before going back in, this time stabbing the dragon.

Alduin, feeling the Shout wearing off, hissed at the Nord before taking off into the air, feeling a steady stream of warm blood flowing down his scales. He growled out his anger and frustration and kept his red eyes on the heavily breathing woman.

"Have you forgotten what your name means, wyrm? Have you forgotten what that tittle means?"

Alduin swooped down towards the ground, trying to grab at the woman with his claws, but Dominae moved and managed to scratch his underbelly with Wuuthrad, only making the dragon angrier. The blonde's blue eyes narrowed at the flying beast and she could feel her blood boiling.

"I did not, but you seemed to have forgotten yours! _Joor Zah Frul_!"

And he was down to the earth again, though this time he crashed into the ice with enough force to dizzy him, and both the Nords attacked. Farkas, using his fast attacks, stabbed and cut at the beast before Alduin even had a chance to blink. Dominae, gathering up her strength, pulled Wuuthrad back as far as she could, before swinging the blade into Alduin's shoulder with all she had.

At almost the same time, with Alduin still roaring his agony, Paarthurnax landed next to his wounded brother and sunk his teeth deep into neck, causing a spray of blood to shower over the Nords below. Again, Alduin roared, but turned his own head around to Shout at the lighter dragon, throwing the large beast to slam into the mountain, causing it to shake.

"I will not fall to any of you!" the World Eater panted, taking flight with Wuuthrad still notched into his shoulder. Weaponless, Dominae could only watch her brother with her eyes, trying to catch her breath for her next shout.

Paarthurnax groaned and moved to get up, wincing and growling at the aching pain in his old bones, but finally managed it. He shook his head quickly to get rid of the slowly forming headache and watched his brother fly around in circles, waiting for their next attack. No matter what they had done to him, no matter how heavily he was bleeding, he was still more powerful than all three of them combined.

"We need an edge; the Shout is not enough," Paarthurnax breathed, spreading his wings as he prepared to fly. Just as he got into the air, Alduin let loose a Shout that made the sky hail balls of fire. Farkas and Dominae easily dodged them until the powerful Shout wore off, but each of them were starting to grow tired.

"He's right," Farkas added gruffly, catching the blonde's attention, "the three of us aren't enough. Dragon, Dovahkiin and Nord aren't enough."

Dominae nodded her head and let out a heavy breath, throwing up a simple Shout that did nothing but annoy the ebony dragon. "It took three of the best Dragonborn's to take on Alduin, along with the Elder Scroll. One died in the process. What in Oblivion are we supposed to do?"

"We need more power," Farkas suggested, "but I don't know from where. We obviously can't use the Elder Scroll again. Hell, we need a whole dragon army on our side to take that bastard down."

And then they were split away by another attack, both on different parts of the mountain; Farkas waiting while Dominae brought Alduin to the ground once more. She was able to pull Wuuthrad out of the dragon, but not much else before he was gone again. They needed more power, and a dragon army didn't sound like a bad idea at this point. But there wasn't a chance that that was going to happen any time soon.

"But maybe…" Dominae said aloud, looking down at her hands that gripped her blade so tightly, "we don't need an army. Just one more."

The dragon spirit had calmed down inside the Nord ever since the realization of who she truly was had been brought to her mind. Saviikserah had been released, and there was no need for the blood to fight for control. But was she still capable of the transformation? Now that the dragon had taken over her mind, would it be able to take over her body as well?

Torn from her thoughts by fire inches from scorching her, Dominae was forced to move, putting her closer to Farkas. Farkas, the one who had always been there to calm her down when the beast had come. The one who had never been afraid of her transformation, the one who had embraced the baggage she brought. He quelled the anger inside of her when it had surfaced.

A flash of his slowly dying body danced across her mind, her thoughts back to the cavern of Blackreach. He'd been laying there, broken and unmoving. She thought he had died, died helping her complete a task that was his to bare.

Dominae's hands clung to Wuuthrad tighter, the anger in her blood starting to stir. He had almost died because of her, but he was the lucky one. Not everyone had survived the troubles that seemed to follow her.

Skjor had been the first to fall because of her. Her eagerness to find a cure for their lycanthropy had made her rush into something she'd never thought through, and because of her transformation, the man had become impatient to wait. He'd run into his death, alone and probably scared. He'd had no one to help him in the end. In the end, she had killed him.

Tears started to form in Dominae's blue eyes, and no matter how much the cold of the mountain froze them and made her cheeks burn, they still kept coming.

Kodlak had been next, the biggest shock that had come to her, the most heartbreaking death. Because of her guilty attacks on the Silver-Hand, they had taken a stand. While she was gone, they had infiltrated her home and taken not only her leader, but a member of her family. The man she had come to know as her father. They'd killed him, and she hadn't been there to protect them. In the end, she had killed him.

There was a pain starting to form all over Dominae's body. Her eyes burned, and not from the cold wind whipping in her face, her spine felt like it was on fire, and her hands started to ache like they'd been hit. But still, her mental agony wasn't done.

Lydia's death had been the hardest to take. Lydia had been there from the very start, even if her presence had been somewhat of a hindrance. Before the Companions, before the Blades, before all of this Dovahkiin stuff had started, Lydia had been there. Dominae had watched her grow more mature, watched her become a better fighter, watched her become her best friend. And she had watched her die. Without a second thought, the brunette had thrown herself in the way of a deadly spell and saved Dominae. She had risked her life, and Dominae had watched as she slowly died. In the end, she had killed her too.

Dominae's throbbing eyes looked up into the sky, watched as Paarthurnax battled his brother, bit and clawed and Shouted at his own kin and all she could feel was a burning hatred that made her blood flare hotter.

Keinmaarnah had been her friend, had been a youngling she had watched grow up while she was by Alduin's side, protecting him and all her kind. She had been able to convince him during the war to join her side, to do what was right, no matter how wrong it had felt. It had pained him to fight his brothers and sisters, but he had done it. He had gone against Alduin and it had cost him. And not just him. Thousands of dragons had lost their lives, all because Alduin had strayed from the path their Father had given him. And here he was again, destroying them all again, and many people that Dominae had grown close to. In the end, he had killed them all.

And for that, she would kill him.

Farkas was watching the skies, waiting for Alduin's next attack with his sword ready when the noise chilled him to the very core. A roar of pain and anger, one as loud as the other dragons. It was so loud, so powerful, it made the icy ground below him shake and crack. Turning to look behind him, his light blue eyes widened in shock and a little bit of fright.

Dominae's form was bent over and shaking in pain, but that wasn't the main thing that was wrong with her. Her back… there were large spikes coming out of her back, slowly piercing her armor easily and creating deadly points at the end. They reached far out, dark in color and stained with blood. Was this some kind of attack that none of them had seen coming? Was Dominae close to dying?

Just when Farkas was about to run to the blonde's side, she slowly stood up, and that's when real terror gripped his heart, and he felt horrid for it. He never thought Dominae was a monster, but the thing she had become… there wasn't another way to explain it.

Her eyes were larger than they should have been, so big and bright against the white snow that you could see her slit pupil against the icy blueness. All around her outer eye was a dark grey, looking like a bad bruise, and even darker veins that faded away to the side of her head. Her mouth, which was wide open for her heavy breathing, was filled with dagger like teeth, already stained with blood that was probably her own.

Looking down at her hands, empty now that she had dropped Wuuthrad, had undergone the biggest change. They were huge, bigger than his, and clawed, claws big enough to belong on a dragon. They were surrounded by dark grey scales that continued all the way up the woman's arm until they disappeared under her armor.

Dominae had become the raging beast that lay inside her.

Her eyes were all for the black dragon in the sky, not even noticing the horrified look the Nord was giving her. Her fingers slowly stretched back and forth as she watched him with her keen eyes, waiting for the perfect moment. From all the way up there, they didn't know what she had become, didn't realize the power she had unleashed. But Alduin would soon know.

"_JOOR ZAH FRUL_!" she shouted, the words exploding out of her mouth in what seemed like a lightning strike, catching both her brothers in its power, forcing them to the ground. Saviikserah, the one to take control, had no remorse. The only thing that she felt right now was hatred, hatred for her elder brother, the one who had betrayed not only her, but all the _Dovah_.

"_Alduin_," she hissed, stalking towards the downed creature while he watched her, humiliation and anger burning through his red eyes, "_Al, ni drog. Kron naal heyv. Him heyv funtaan_."

"Do not speak to me of a failed duty!" Alduin roared, though he was unable to move, "You failed yours! Thousands of the _dov_ perished. _Him heyv_ was to protect them from that war!"

"A war that you started," Saviikserah shouted, a clawed hand swiping at the dragon's face. A wide and deep wound opened up, and blood gushed to the ground. Alduin cursed and roared, but he was still immobile. All of them were, and all they could do was watch.

With inhuman speed, she struck out, tearing at his scaled skin like it was just butter. Alduin threw threats at her, but couldn't move. And the woman, so filled with rage, could only attack. She was seeing red, didn't care that her brother's hot blood was spraying into her face. All she cared about was killing him, and it blinded her. She forgot that her shout had a time limit. But Alduin hadn't forgotten.

As soon as he could move, he made his move. Using his muscled tail, he knocked her yards away, her form tumbling to the ground painfully. Before she could even get up, he was on top of her, his large foot pinning her body to the ground. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened up with a silent scream as the pressure broke her bones.

"No matter how much it pains me to kill you," Alduin growled, his muzzle closer to her face, "I will do it. There's nothing your pet human nor our weak brother can do about it."

His mouth started to form the words of the shout as Paarthurnax started to rise from his position, and Farkas, snapping out of his daze, ran at them. But it didn't seem like either of them were going to make it in time.

Despite her condition, her lungs possibly starting to fill with blood, Dominae took as deep of a breath as she could, letting the Thu'um inside her take over this one Shout. Hopefully, it would be enough.

"_FUS RO DAH_!"

With blood following the path of her Shout, Saviikserah watched as Alduin was forced from her body, his huge form flying off of her and hitting the worn word wall, which surprisingly held under the impact. Both of them were motionless for a second and the whole mountain was quiet. After a moment, Alduin groaned and slowly got up and Saviikserah slowly started to change back, her rage at her brother gone with her one shout. Both were in bad condition, Alduin knew that, and he wasn't a stupid dragon.

With a huff, he used the strength he had left to force himself into the sky, his glowing red eyes glaring down at the team.

"I will not be felled by you, _briinah_," Alduin panted, showing how wounded he really was, "_Nii het_, not here, and not by you. I will not stop until this world is mine. And no one will stop me."

With that last warning he took off far into the sky, his black form disappearing into the clouds. Where he was going, they didn't know, but that was only one of their many problems.

Turning on her side, Dominae coughed up her own blood, staining the pure white snow next to her. Running over, Farkas turned her back to him and looked down at her, terror gone from his mind and replaced with worry for the woman that lay broken in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his words almost drowned out by the raging wind.

"I'm fine," she lied, wincing as she tried to get up. Farkas held her down and scowled.

"You're not fine, you probably have more than a dozen broken bones and you're trying to tell me you're fine?"

"The broken bones are fine," Dominae sighed, looking away, "the change is what took its toll."

"Oh," Farkas replied, feeling guilty again for being so horrified at her change. It had been a shock, that was all. He could hold her right now, knowing what she had been, and was fine. She could turn in his arms right now and he would be fine. But seeing it for the first time… there was just something about it.

Seeing that thought going through his head, Dominae's lips curled into a little smile.

"_I hope I didn't scare you_," she quoted, watching with an even bigger grin as the brute tried to remember where it had come from. When it dawned on him, he chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"Maybe just a little."

* * *

**_Al, ni drog. Kron naal heyv. Him heyv funtaan_ = Destroyer, no lord. Conquered by duty. Your duty failed.  
**

**Wow, this is a long chapter xD I thought I was never going to get it done. Probably didn't help that I kept getting distracted while writing it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed~  
**


End file.
